I Can See You
by BlackLupin
Summary: Who will be the first Marauder to find ROMANCE? Moony surprises everyone with his choice of first love while Padfoot accepts a bet to date a Slytherin. In the meantime, Prongs tries shamelessly to convince Lily that he's Mr Right. Wormtail? We'll see...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Natasha Strauss dashed into the empty Slytherin dormitory and slammed the door behind her. 

Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest and she felt herself gasping for air**.** Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. ****

"It can't be. They're pulling my leg," she muttered to the empty room, trying to steady herself as she made her way slowly to the cupboard next to her bed at the corner of the room.  She took a deep breath and yanked open the cupboard door.

She felt blood draining away from her face as she faced the full-length mirror mounted in the inside panel of her cupboard.  There was no reflection.  It was as though she wasn't there at all.

*

More than an hour later, Natasha was still standing in front of the mirror.  But this time, she was staring back at a sixteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair and eyes that took on the rare shade of violet.

She was trying to assure herself that she had had a hallucination earlier, when she heard loud footsteps and the voices of the girls who shared her dormitory.

Kathleen Curtis, a girl with bright green eyes and dark wavy hair that hung just below shoulders, was the first to notice her. "Nat! Where were you? We thought you were walking with us!" __

_I was with you.  I followed you right into the common room_, Natasha cried silently.

Tessa Holmes frowned. "I could have sworn you were walking right behind me.  How did you disappear without us noticing?"

_You're quite right. I disappeared. But I don't know how._

"We thought you were playing hide-and-seek with us!" Pamela Dawson chipped in.

_I was with you. Only that you couldn't see me._

***


	2. I Am Watching You

**I Am Watching You**

"Nat, are you coming or not?" Kathleen frowned at her best friend.  She had caught Natasha daydreaming – something she had been doing a fair bit of over the past few months.

Natasha flashed her an apologetic grin. Scooping up her bag, she followed Kathleen out of the castle, into the courtyard. Her mind drifted to the day she first discovered her special gift. She had been alarmed, horrified and fearful. Fear had been the key word. Now, more than three months later, she had not only accepted the gift but had also learnt to control it. She had spent every possible moment laboriously combing through the books in the library – any book that bore the slightest relevance to her 'condition'.  And she had practice. Lots of practice. She began to learn the trigger of her gift and how to use mental strength to control it and use it to her advantage.  She had practiced it to close perfection, able to be unseen by the naked eye at will.  There was always a danger, of course.  She had to take pains to ensure that she was alone before willing her mind to control her body. Ensuring secrecy was always a challenge. ****

But there was one thing that was still bothering her.  How did this ability come about? None of the books in the library could offer a satisfactory explanation. ****

"Look! It's them again!" Kathleen grabbed hold of Natasha's arm. Natasha knew exactly what Kathleen was referring to even before she followed her friend's glance and caught sight of the most notorious, feared and yet most popular foursome at Hogwarts – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "No," Natasha corrected herself silently. "They're the most popular threesome, with an extra guy sticking out of place." 

Natasha stood beside her awestruck friend and observed the boys who were making themselves comfortable under the oak tree – the spot that was reserved for them by unspoken rules. 

There was James Potter and Sirius Black, chasers and the stars of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  Both were known for being exceptionally talented in all the subjects of magic taught at the school, especially Transfiguration, Defence Against Dark Arts and Charms. The duo were easily the most feared students, as they often made sure that those they disliked would not enjoy a peaceful time at Hogwarts.

Natasha's eyes swept over to Remus Lupin.  The Gryffindor prefect with light brown hair had neither the charms of Potter nor the incredible good looks of Black.  But he was the one who fascinated her the most. Natasha had been at school with them long enough to know that while Potter and Black were the ones with the talents of practical magic, Lupin – the most intellectual member of the group - surpassed them in magical theories. Whatever he lacked in nature, he made up for it with diligent hard work, a thirst for knowledge and cool quick thinking. Then there was Peter Pettigrew – the odd one out. The one whose greatest strength was his ability to hide in others' shadows.  In fact, Natasha often wondered how someone as unremarkable as Pettigrew could be part of the group. 

She was rudely jerked out of her reverie when she felt Kathleen's nails dig into her arm. "Ouch!" she grumbled, snatching her arm away and rubbing the sore skin.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to." Kathleen looked sheepish before returning her attention to one of the Gryffindors. Her eyes took on a dreamy look. "Isn't he perfect? If only he were in Slytherin!"

Natasha let out a soft sigh.  She knew exactly how Kathleen felt. Her best friend had had a serious crush on Sirius Black since first year.  But Slytherins and Gryffindors were not friends and never should be. It was an age-old tradition that must not be tampered with. Slytherins and Gryffindors either knocked the daylights out of one another, or steered clear of each other's way. That was the way it was supposed to be.

Natasha's eyes returned to the group. She could not tear them away from the boy who was now leaning against the tree trunk, eyes closed in relaxation. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully as an idea came into her head. Since she had no idea how her newly-bestowed gift came about or how long it would last, she should make full use of it while she still could. 

Perhaps this was time to get to know the world of the Gryffindors and Remus Lupin.  

***


	3. Spying On The Marauders

A/N: Hi everyone.  Thanks for taking the time to read this fic! I must confess that when I first posted this, I was just exploring this storyline, telling myself that if it sucks and if there are no reviews, I'll just drop this story and start on a new one. I'm still feeling my way around, but I've already done a draft of the final chapter, so I roughly know where this is heading. It was a little scary for me to post this story, as I kept telling myself that this must not pale in comparison with my other fic 'For Better Or For Worse'.  Right now, I can only promise you that things will heat up. 

Sirius Black is my favourite character and Remus Lupin comes in second. But after the death in Book Five, I became obsessed with Sirius and forgot how much and why I liked Remus. So, I'll be making up to Remus by casting in the limelight in  'I Can See You'.  But of course, Padfoot & Prongs will be ever-present! It's not easy to shake them off!  :)

*

**Spying On The Marauders**

The Gryffindors sauntered out of their Transfiguration classroom.

"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face?" James smirked.

Sirius chortled. "I can't believe she actually thought that wouldstump us," 

Remus grinned but did not say a word. Peter was, as usual, trying to bask in the reflected glory of his friends, looking smug even though there was nothing he could claim credit for. His three friends were the ones who had impressed the Transfiguration professor by mastering the complex spell with little effort. ****

James and Sirius simply had to raise their wands and utter the incantation for the porcupine to transform into a frog.  Remus had succeeded on his second attempt.  Peter, like the rest of the class, had failed repeatedly till Remus gave several very detailed step-by-step demonstrations. All this while, James and Sirius were restlessly subjecting their porcupines to more transformations – into frogs, lizards, stones, quills and many more.  They finally gave up when they noticed the dangerous glare from their Transfiguration professor.

"I heard that was NEWT level," Sirius said, his eyes twinkling.

"Then why are we still here? Shouldn't they let us skip ahead to the final year?" James grinned.

"What? And deprive us of the fun we're having?" Sirius cried. "I don't know about you, Prongs, but I love being here!" 

Peter nodded eagerly. "Hogwarts will not be as fun without you guys."

Both James and Sirius chuckled, looking pleased with Peter's statement.

*

"Arrogant fools," Natasha muttered in a barely audible voice as she watched the boys walk away, 

She felt slightly disappointed.  She had hoped to overhear some exchange of information that might be of interest to her.  Instead, she had to endure their bragging. "That's alright," she told herself. "This is only the first time.  I have lots of opportunities to find out more."

*

"Are you feeling better?" asked Kathleen, peering over her book.

Natasha quickly took her seat next to her roommates in the library.  "Yes, the headache's gone," she fibbed, avoiding their eyes. She hated having to lie to her friends, particularly Kathleen, but this was necessary. They must never find out what she was up to.

"Are you certain? You look a little pale," Pamela commented, pausing midway through painting her nails.

"I'm fine," Natasha mumbled, and then she saw her chance to change the subject. "I've told you so many times not to paint your nails in the library! Can't you wait till we're back in the dormitory?"

"Madam Pince has been glaring at us.  I think she's seriously tempted to chase us out," Tessa added in a hushed whisper.

"Stop it, all of you! You're scaring my poor little brush! See, it's trembling!" True enough, Pamela's brush was now painting her nails in shaky uneven strokes. "Darn! Now I have to do this all over again."

*

Natasha figured that she had better not use the headache excuse again anytime soon, in case her friends should decide to force her into paying Madam Pomfrey a visit.

She waited almost a week for the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop on the four Gryffindors again. 

Her chance came at breakfast one day. The teachers and most of the students had finished their meals and departed from the Great Hall, save for a few scattered groups that were still lingering around. Natasha could see that Remus and his group were still at the Gryffindor table, in no obvious hurry to depart.  Lily Evans, another sixth-year Gryffindor, was seated with them and chatting merrily with James Potter.

Natasha threw a sideway glance at her friends and noticed that they, too, were taking their time.  Kathleen was admiring the profile of Sirius Black from where she sat, a daily ritual that Natasha had long grown used to. The brunette was staring so intently at the handsome boy that Natasha would have guessed she was trying to channel some psychic thoughts across the tables.

Kathleen gasped when Sirius did glance casually into her direction.  Her eyes widened even more when he did not look away, an amused smile playing on his lips.  The dark-haired girl tore her eyes away with some difficulty and kept them on the empty glass in front of her, blushing furiously.  By the time she summoned the courage to look again, Sirius had turned his attention back to his friends again.

Natasha suddenly had an idea, and leaped out of her seat abruptly. "Hey, I forgot my quill.  I'll be right back. Wait for me here!" 

Tessa shook her head as she watched her friend hurrying out of the hall. "What's wrong with that girl? She can always borrow a quill from one of us."

Pamela shrugged. "Let her be, Tess. What were you telling me about Jason Lindow again?" 

*

Natasha carefully tiptoed towards the Gryffindor table, careful not to make any sound. She heard laughter and wondered what she had missed.

"Have you decided to come to our Quidditch practice?" James was asking Lily Evans. Everyone in the school knew how crazy he was over her.

"I'm still considering," she replied teasingly. 

"What's there to consider?" Sirius jumped in to help his friend. "Every girl at Hogwarts is dying for a date with James. You're the lucky one, girl."

Lily flashed Sirius a sly grin. "You know that's not true, Sirius. I know many who are dying for a date with _you_!"

"Who, me?" Sirius feigned ignorance with equal playfulness. 

"Yes, you." 

"So who are the girls with such exquisite taste?" Sirius asked, causing his other three friends to shake their heads in mock dismay.

Lily turned around and scanned the hall with her green eyes. An amused smile surfaced on her lips as she faced Sirius again. "You've dated any Slytherin girls, have you?"

"That'll be an interesting change from all the girls you've dated," James quipped.

"You're not referring to Kathleen Curtis, are you?" Sirius smirked.

"Why not? We all know that the girl has had the hots for you for the longest time. And she's not that bad-looking either," James said as he observed Kathleen, who appeared to be in deep conversation with her friends.

"I see you have a soft spot for girls with green eyes, Prongs."

James shot his friend a dirty look. "I dare you to ask her out."

"Sure, you're on!" Sirius was never one to turn down a dare.

_How dare you toy with Kathleen's feelings! _Natasha fumed, suppressing an urge to hit James hard on his head. 

"That's not a very nice thing to do," Remus spoke up in his quiet voice.

_Bless you, Lupin! You're really the best! _she thought approvingly.

James casually brushed off Remus' comment. "Lighten up, Moony! Sirius is probably just doing her a favour! She must have been waiting for this day forever!" 

"What about the two of you?" Lily turned to Remus and Peter. "Neither of you date much. Are there any girls you're particularly interested in? I can try to help."

"Help yourself and help me, Lily. I've been dateless for the longest time too." James tried to look pitiful, but Lily simply laughed it off.

"I know who Remus is interested in," Sirius said suddenly, with a mysterious smile.

Remus looked slightly alarmed and eyed his handsome friend warily.

"You do? Who's she?" Peter asked.

"I caught him looking at her at Care of Magical Creatures." 

"You're seeing things, Padfoot," Remus said firmly.

Sirius shook his head knowingly, ignoring Remus' glare.

Lily frowned. "Is she from Gryffindor or…"

"Slytherin?" James completed her question.  

"Does it matter which House she belongs to?" Peter asked, perplexed.

"Of course it does, Peter!" Lily exclaimed. "Have you seen any of us making friends with a Slytherin?"

"Does old Snape count as our friend?" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"But…but you've just…just encouraged Sirius to date a Slytherin," Peter stammered.

"That's just one date, and it's Sirius, who's anything but the committed type," Lily explained patiently.

"Who's this girl, Padfoot?" James urged, with growing curiosity.

"I'm not telling just yet," Sirius replied slyly. "You'd better be nice to me, Moony. I'm your secret-keeper now."

"There is no secret to keep." Remus grabbed an apple and left the table. 

*

Natasha's mind was racing as she watched the Gryffindors depart.

_Is Black right? Lupin likes someone? Is she from Gryffindor or… _Natasha shook herself.  It was unwise to harbor empty hopes. 

Then, another thought struck her mind. 

_Lily Evans, you'd better watch it. If I catch you badmouthing Slytherins in front of Lupin one more time, I'll make you pay._

*  *  *

**Xpuppet** : You're my first reviewer for this fic! Thanks a million for the encouragement! :)

**Ms. Padfoot** : You're always so wonderful and supportive. Thanks heaps!

**SjabRox** : Oh…pls pls pls give this a chance. That was only the intro! Things will heat up.

**padfoot-dreamer** : You'll find out a lot more about Natasha Strauss as the story progresses. Some of that will give you an inkling as to how/why she's different. As to whether she'll get caught, I'm not telling! ;)  And I must plead guilty for rushing through the bit about her 'training'. I was too eager to get to my favourite Marauders! Lastly, according to the transcript of JKR's Scholastic Online Chat in Oct 2000, James Potter was a Chaser.  The scriptwriter of the first HP movie changed it to a Seeker, but I'll keep to JKR's version. 

**butterquifly** : I must admit it was horrid of me to post such short chapters. They will be longer, I promise!


	4. Be My Partner?

**Be My Partner?**

Kathleen groaned. "Do you have to create such a din so early in the morning?"

Natasha shot the brunette an apologetic grin but carried on rummaging through her drawers. Seeing that her friend was unlikely to end her noisy search anytime soon, Kathleen pulled her pillow over her head to muffle the noise and tried to get back to sleep.

"Nat!" It was Pamela's turn. "What's the matter with you?" she asked irritably before she noticed that Natasha seemed to have found what she was looking for – a lime-green ribbon which she was now carefully tying to the end of her plaited hair. Pamela instantly felt a little more awake and told the blonde approvingly, "So you're paying more attention to your looks at last.  At least one of you girls is finally seeing the light."

Natasha giggled. "Don't worry, Pam. You'll always be Hogwarts' fashion icon. I have absolutely no wish to compete with you in that area."

Pamela glanced at the rest of her roommates. Kathleen seemed to have succeeded in falling asleep again, while Tessa, a heavy sleeper, had not even stirred. She sat upand stretched, before returning her attention to Natasha. "So what's up with you?"

Natasha gave what she hoped was a casual shrug. "Nothing. I just felt like getting up early for a change."

"You mean you're making yourself wake up early just to look for a ribbon?" 

Natasha blushed. It wasn't easy to kid Pamela.

"You should plait your hair this way more often. You look great."

"Thanks," Natasha mumbled as she adjusted her robes. Satisfied with her appearance at last, she turned to Pamela again. "How would you like to go for an early breakfast?"

"Sure," Pamela agreed. "Just give me half an hour to get ready."

"Make that five minutes," Natasha said firmly. "And I'll leave a note for the girls to join us later.

*

Natasha did a quick search of the Gryffindor table and soon found the person she was looking for.  It was not hard to spot Remus Lupin since there were not many students in the Great Hall at such an early hour. The official breakfast time was more than thirty minutes away. 

"Why was I such a sucker? Breakfast isn't even served yet!" Pamela grumbled, stifling a yawn. "I could have been curled up in my warm bed longer this morning instead of sitting here staring at the school idiots."

"They are not idiots!" Natasha said in a harsher voice than she intended. "There're some who take this quiet time to prepare themselves for the day."

Pamela looked as though she was wondering if Natasha had lost her mind. Then she gave another yawn and plonked her head on the table, apparently intending to make up for some lost sleep.

Natasha glanced in the direction of the Gryffindor table for the second time. She knew that Remus Lupin was one of the regular early birds. He was always already in his seat when Natasha and her friends entered the Great Hall each morning. He always looked deep in thoughts, as if he was considering some serious matter, and would only visibly relax when his friends joined him, just in time for the food to be served. Natasha was never a morning person, but once in a while, she would wake up very early so that she could catch a longer look of the Gryffindor prefect.

But today was like no other day.  If everything went according to her plan, she would be catching more than a view of Remus Lupin.  

*

"G'morning, Moony," James slapped Remus' back and settled down beside him, while Sirius and Peter took their seats opposite them.

"I'm sure you'll have a good day today," Sirius added.

Remus felt uneasy when he caught Sirius' knowing grin. "Have you suddenly developed a talent for reading fortunes?"  

"I don't need that to know what's going on at Care Of Magical Creatures today."

Remus shot his friend a questioning look.

Peter leaned forward and offered more information, "The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had their lesson yesterday. Professor Kettleburn will be grouping us into pairs for today's lesson."

"And not just in pairs, mind you. It'll be pairings of the opposite sex," James added happily, obviously conjuring an image in his head about being paired up with Lily Evans.

Remus tried to keep his expression unreadable. "How did you guys know about this?"

Again, it was Peter who was eager to explain. "The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls were telling Sirius how they wished that they could have the lessons with the Gryffindors -"

"Meaning they want to be paired with Padfoot," James cut in.

"Yes," Peter continued, "And Sirius was also stopped along the corridors by the Gryffindor girls on our way here this morning."

"They were dropping blatant hints for Sirius to ask them," James supplied again, as the food magically appeared on the table.

Remus ate quietly, and wondered if he would find the courage to ask a certain girl to be his partner.

*

Natasha made sure she stood near Remus Lupin as Professor Kettleburn was briefing them about the new magical creature they would be studying for the next few weeks. She kept her eyes on him, anxious to find out if there was any one girl he was paying special attention to, in case Sirius Black was right. But Remus kept his eyes glued to the professor.

"The Malaclaws can reach a length of twelve inches and is light-grey with deep green spots. It eats small crustaceans and will attempt to tackle larger prey. The Malaclaw's bite has the unusual side effect of making the victim highly unlucky for a period of up to a week after the injury."

"The Malaclaws are not very co-operative creatures and they may try to escape," Professor Kettleburn was saying. "When this happens, you have to catch hold of it on both its head and the middle portion of its shell. You'll need considerable physical strength to overcome it, so I want you to work in pairs and there should be at least one boy in each team."

There was a flurry of activity among the students as everyone wanted to find their own partner before Professor Kettleburn assigned them to someone they did not like. Several Gryffindor girls were gathering around Sirius, each offering to pair up with him.

Kathleen was watching them with a sinking feeling in her stomach, when Dominic Burtus, a fellow sixth-year Slytherin, approached her. "Hey, Kate! Want to pair up with me?"

"Sure," she gave him a weak smile and followed him to the front row, where several paired-up students had already gathered.

Sirius finally made his choice among the girls. Briana Lilian gave a delighted squeal when he casually took her hand and led the way to the front.

James decided it was time to take action. "Come, Lily!" He grabbed Lily's hand and started pulling her behind him.

"When did I agree to partner with you?" she asked, only half annoyed. He flashed her a confident grin over his shoulder and she stopped her protests.

In the meantime, Natasha was tapping her feet impatiently. She felt a tap on her arm and whirled around with a frown.****

"We'll make a great team," Seth Milton, another Slytherin, tried in his most charming voice.

She glanced at Remus. He was standing next to Peter, not making any move. Professor Kettleburn had mentioned that one of the pairings would be made up of two boys, and she had no intention to let Remus be one of them. "I'm sorry, Seth. You have to find yourself another partner."

Seth shot Natasha a perplexed look before approaching Tessa.

_It's now or never_, Natasha told herself, taking a deep breath.  She took a step closer to Remus. "Lupin, would you like to be my partner?" She began to regret making the first move when both Remus and Peter stared at her in disbelief for several long moments.

"It's alright if you don't want to," she said quietly, trying not to let her disappointment show. 

"That's alright with me," Remus replied slowly. "I mean… I would like to be your partner."

Natasha broke into a relieved smile, and felt like she was floating as she followed Remus to the front of the class. 

Peter sighed in resignation.  He had to search for another partner now.

*

Remus and Natasha received curious looks from their classmates. Some even scowled at them openly. It was rare, almost never, that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin should choose to work together.  

Remus seemed unperturbed by the stares and even returned smiles from Sirius and James. Natasha, however, made a conscious effort to avoid her friends' eyes, in case there was any reproach in them. She felt like a traitor, but she was unwilling to give up the chance to know Remus better.

He cleared his throat and extended his right hand to Natasha. "Hi, we've not been formally introduced. I'm Remus Lupin and I know you're Natasha Strauss."

She shook his hand solemnly before laughing out loud. That broke the ice and any awkwardness between them melted away. As the lesson progressed, Natasha found herself wondering why she took so long to approach him. She found it easy to hold a conversation with him, and even dared to think that they clicked immediately.

Before long, she found herself studying Remus' profile, observing how he listened attentively to Professor Kettleburn's instructions, and admired how his hands looked strong and steady as they handled the struggling Malaclaw. Natasha gave herself a little shake. She had to stop daydreaming and start contributing to the class before Remus Lupin began to regret agreeing to be her partner.

*

Natasha tried to hide her smile when Professor Kettleburn informed the class that they would be working on the Malaclaws for the next three weeks. By the time the lesson ended, Natasha found herself looking forward to the next one. She peered uncertainly at her partner, hoping desperately that he felt the same way.

"Well, I guess that's all for today," Remus said as he carefully lifted the Malaclaw.  "See you next week."

Natasha found that she had temporarily lost the use of her voice and all she could do was grin back foolishly. _He said he'll see me next week,_ she told herself happily, as she watched Remus return the Malaclaw to Professor Kettleburn before joining his friends. She ignored another voice in her head that he was just being polite.

*

Kathleen saw the emotions that ran across her best friend's face and smiled. She had suspected for a long time that Natasha was interested in someone, since she kept spurning Jason Lindow's advances. But Kathleen had no inkling as to who it might be. Until now.

She linked her arm through Natasha's, as they made their way slowly back to the castle. "So did you enjoy Care of Magical Creatures today?"

"Yeah," Natasha replied cautiously.

"So how was Lupin? I noticed Seth coming up to you and assumed that he would be your partner.  I had a minor heart attack when I saw you with that Gryffindor prefect instead."

"You know how careless Seth can get sometimes.  I don't want to risk getting bitten by the Malaclaw and get jinxed for that."

"And Lupin is known to be the little perfect student who'll not make such silly mistakes," Kathleen taunted in a teasing voice.

Natasha was grateful that she did not have to reply when the rest of the class caught up with them and there was no longer a chance of speaking without being overheard.

*

"So now we know who Moony's secret crush is," James said as he bit into the roast chicken.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Moony. I thought you'll never ask!"

Remus squirmed uneasily in his seat. "It was not what you think."

"Moony didn't ask her. It was Strauss who made the first move," Peter spoke up.

"That's spunky of her!" Sirius said approvingly. "And that's a Slytherin who's not into the pureblood nonsense."

James nodded. He knew how much Sirius hated discrimination against the non-purebloods. "So if the feeling is mutual, what are you waiting for? It's not everyday that you have a girl telling you that she finds you irresistible."

"Please, Prongs. She only asked me to partner her for one lesson.  You're reading too much into this."

"Am I?" James grinned, and turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, you'd better hurry.  Moony may date a Slytherin before you do!"

Sirius rinsed down his food with a mouthful of pumpkin juice. "That doesn't bother me. I'm in no hurry and may even offer my help if Moony wants to date Strauss."

"Don't you get any crazy ideas, Padfoot. And stop using me as a distraction for your bet with Prongs," Remus said cunningly.

"Oh, that's what you're trying to do? Create diversion?" James eyed Sirius suspiciously.

Remus gave a soft sigh of relief as James and Sirius soon launched into a playful argument on the bet. This gave Remus some time to clear his thoughts. He had more than Natasha to worry about.  The next full moon would take place in two days' time.

*  *  *

**Ms. Padf**oot : Thanks! *hugs Ms. Padfoot* You're the best! 

**Gryffindor-rox** : Yay! I hope you're reading this chapter too! I'll try to update again soon.

**lildarkkitty** : Thanks for reading both my fics! Know something? I'm a Slytherin too! Are you a student at the Hogwarts Castle website too? 

**peachgirl1608** : Are you studying for your exams? Good luck!

**Summerkins** :  I'm a sadist too! So you may read about some deaths in my fics.

**lucky estrella** : Who does Remus like? Hmm…you know what my answer will be, right? It'll be "you'll find out!" LOL

**SjabRox** : Yes, Remus will be the nice guy in this fic.

**sweeTpI** : You're so sweet! :)

**padfoot-dreamer** : Trust me! JKR really said James was a Chaser!  (check out the transcripts). As for why he was playing with the snitch, maybe he hates/loves the Seeker, or maybe this was one of his many pranks? You'll find out more about the Slytherin girls. Not all Slytherins are evil – they're just more cunning and ambitious, and some will resort to extremes to get what they want. They're the ones you'll not want to offend! I can't reveal too much now, but you'll find out soon enough :)


	5. Obstacles To Progress

Obstacles To Progress 

Remus pulled out two books from the library shelves, and was approaching the seating area when he caught sight of a certain sixth-year Slytherin. Natasha Strauss was sitting alone, engrossed in a thick book. He hesitated till she lifted her eyes, saw him and gave him a friendly wave. 

Remus smiled back and slowly approached her table. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

A look of surprise flicked across Natasha's face. "Sure, take a seat," she gestured at the seat next to her.

Remus' eyes took in the high pile of books in front of her and remarked, "You must be really interested in old spells."

Natasha snapped shut the book she was reading – A Practical Guide To Ancient Spells, in shock and silently reprimanded herself for her carelessness.  She was reading up the chapter on causes and uses of invisibility.

"I'm sorry," Remus muttered. "I don't mean to be nosy."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just done with this book." She took out her quill, ink and a clean parchment. "I'd better start on my Transfiguration assignment."

Remus nodded and started reading one of his two books.

*

It was almost two hours later when Natasha neatly printed the last word of her twenty-inch essay. She looked at Remus from the corner of her eyes and noticed that he was already into his second book.

"I'm done. Guess I'll see you when we next meet our Malaclaw," Natasha said reluctantly, talking her time to roll up her parchment.

Remus looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, before closing his book. "I'll save the rest for tonight. Come, I'll walk out with you."

It took all her self-control to suppress her desire to jump for joy. She deliberately bent her head low and let her hair fall around her face as she gathered her things. She did not want Remus to see the silly wide grin on her face.

* 

Remus and Natasha did not exchange a word as they made their way out of the library.  But it was a comfortable silence which Natasha enjoyed.  She felt as though her wish had come true. She had not even dared to dream that some day, she would be working side by side with Remus in the library, and then leave together with him as though they were…

"Nat! Natasha Strauss!" 

Natasha frowned as she cursed the source of the voice that interrupted her time with Remus.   She looked to her left and saw Jason Lindow, Captain and Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team, running towards them.

"What are you doing with him?" the seventh-year Slytherin asked Natasha almost angrily, as he stared at Remus with undisguised dislike and hostility. 

"What is it, Jason?" Natasha asked irritably.

He shifted his glance from Remus to the girl. "I have been looking all over for you. Don't tell me you've forgotten about our practice session today?" he told her accusingly.

Natasha slapped her palm over her mouth. "Oh no! I've really forgotten!" She noticed Jason's dark looks and quickly added, "Sorry, Jas, I don't mean to forget. I must have spent too much time in the library on my assignment and lost track of time."

Jason unclenched his jaw. "That's alright.  Just don't do it again or I'll not be able to cover up for you. Kathleen has your Shooting Star. Come on." He slipped an arm over Natasha's shoulder.

"Jason Lindow!" she protested and brushed off his arm.  _Lupin must have a terrible opinion of me now – a forgetful girl who's also a flirt_, she thought miserably. "Why don't you go ahead, Jas. I'll catch up with you."

Jason looked almost murderous as he stormed off.

"I'm sorry, Lupin. I'll see you around then," Natasha flashed him a weak smile.

Remus nodded slowly, with a tinge of disappointment and regret.

*

Natasha swung her club and hit back the Bludger.

"Strauss! Use your strength! Stop hitting like a girl!" Jason yelled at her for the third time.

"I am a girl, Lindow!" she shouted back at him, her temper was rising rapidly.

"Show me you've got what it takes to be on the Slytherin team!" He hit back a Bludger at her. It came so fast and furious that she barely managed to swing it back into Jason's direction.

Natasha cursed under her breath when the Bludger narrowly missed his face by a few inches. For a split second, she had hoped that it would slam right into her captain's face.

*

"Jason was really hard on you a while ago," Dominic, the Slytherin Seeker, told Natasha sympathetically. "Is that because you were late?"

"No, that cannot be the reason," Kathleen interrupted as she landed neatly next to them. "Jason was more eager to cover up for Nat than to accord blame to her. She must have done something else to upset him."

"I should be the one to lose my temper!" Natasha fumed. "I hate it when he acts as though he's my boyfriend or something!" She was also very sore at being repeatedly picked on in front of the rest of her Quidditch team.  She had always prided herself to be a good Beater.

Kathleen did not reply till they had more privacy when Dominic walked away to return her Bludger and his Snitch to the chest.

"He must have done it in front of that particular Gryffindor prefect," she stated evenly.

When Natasha shot her a look of surprise, Kathleen grinned, "This is not the first time Jason gets possessive and you were never this upset."

"I'm not his…" Natasha stared to protest when Kathleen suddenly shot her a warning look. Natasha knew what it meant, and turned around irritably to face her Quidditch captain.

"I'll catch you later," Kathleen whispered to Natasha and quickly departed.

"What is it now, Captain Lindow? Are you going to give me another lecture?" Natasha asked him coldly.

"I just want to ask you a question."

"Are you asking me to get out of your wonderful team?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know I'll not do that. You're the best Beater we have in Slytherin – even better than your good friend Curtis." Jason paused and regarded the blonde seriously. "Are you going out with that Gryffindor you were with this morning?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He has a name, Jas.  He is Remus Lupin, a prefect.  And I would like to remind you that you have absolutely no right to interfere in who I date, or who I choose to befriend."

Jason narrowed his eyes, sending a shiver down Natasha's spine. She knew that Jason was not someone she should trifle with, and she did not want to get Remus into any form of trouble.

"I just happened to meet him in the library. That's all there is to it," she grudgingly admitted. "But like I said, it's none of your business."

"Good," Jason gave her a sinister smile. "As long as you're not seeing anyone."

*

Natasha kept a lookout for Remus Lupin the next day, but he was neither in the Great Hall at breakfast nor at lunch.  After her last lesson of the day ended, she decided to go look for Remus, and find some way to explain to him that Jason Lindow meant nothing more to her than a fellow Quidditch teammate.

Natasha spent several hours wandering along the school corridors searching for Remus, but there was not a trace of him. She was becoming increasingly impatient and close to ending her futile search when she saw Sirius Black at the other end of the corridor.

"Hey, Black!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

Sirius stopped in his tracks and stared at her, slightly taken aback.

_It's too late for regrets now_, Natasha told herself and jogged up to Sirius. "Hi Black, would you happen to know where Lupin is?"

Sirius' lips twitched upwards. "Is this important?"

"Yes," Natasha snapped, annoyed by the obvious amusement in Sirius' tone.

"You may be able to catch him at the staff room. McGonagall is having a briefing for the Gryffindor prefects."

"Thanks, Black," Natasha flashed him a grin and dashed off.

"Some girls certainly do not believe in being discreet!" he mumbled to himself before chuckling aloud.

*

Natasha attracted some curious stares from students passing by, as she was waiting outside the staff room.  

"Are you waiting to see me, Miss Strauss?" Professor Stoatus Bastaro, Slytherin's Head of House and Hogwarts' Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, asked her. He had seen Natasha hovering outside the room.

"Hi, Professor Bastaro.  I just want to ask you which spell we'll be learning tomorrow. I would like to read up on it first," Natasha fibbed.

Professor Bastaro beamed at the girl. "Daniel must be so proud to have a daughter like you! Come in with me. You can borrow some of my reference books."

Natasha knew her professor was especially nice to her because he was afraid of her father. Daniel Strauss not only held a high appointment in the Ministry of Magic that was second only to the Minster himself, but more importantly, Professor Bastaro knew that Daniel Strauss was a master of dark arts.

Natasha's violet eyes swept across the group of Gryffindor prefects gathering at Professor McGonagall's desk as she followed her Head of House into the staff room.  She caught Remus' attention and smiled across the room at him.  Her heart began beating twice as fast as he returned her smile without hesitation.

"Here you go," Professor Bastaro said as he thrust a pile of books into her hands.

"Thank you so much, professor!  I'll just borrow this book," Natasha intentionally selected the slimmest book and placed the rest back onto the table.

"Read that tonight, Miss Strauss. I'll be giving points to those with the correct answers," he winked at her.

"Sure, I will. Slytherin's points will be raised tomorrow," Natasha played along and made a quick exit before she had to engage in further conversation with him.  The Gryffindors had just left the room and she had to hurry if she wanted to speak to Remus. 

Natasha was dashing out so quickly that she almost bumped into the stationary figure at the doorway.  She let out a gasp when she saw Remus smiling at her.

"Hi," he said easily. "Saw you with Professor Bastaro a while ago."

_He was waiting for me! _Natasha thought happily.

Remus glanced at the book Natasha was holding. "You're quite hardworking, aren't you?"

Natasha suddenly realised she had a silly wide grin on her face, and quickly composed herself. "Are you going back to the Great Hall for dinner? We can walk there together," she told him, her voice was slightly unsteady.

Remus looked a little uncomfortable. "I have some work to rush. I'll be skipping dinner."

"I didn't see you at the mealtimes earlier today too," she said almost accusingly.

Remus raised an eyebrow, surprised that she noticed his absence. "I had some prefect duties," he replied, avoiding her eyes. "But I'm going in that direction too. I'll walk with you part of the way."

Natasha flashed him a happy and dazzling smile.

They were walking in companionable silence for the first minute. 

"I met your friend Sirius Black a while ago," Natasha said, thinking that she had better confessed that she had been looking for him since he would know about it from Sirius anyway.

Remus nodded, not seeing anything peculiar about her statement. 

"I can tell you hang out with your three friends quite often," she said again.

"We're very good friends. They're like brothers to me," he told her seriously. "I will trust them with my life."

Natasha was a little surprised by his declaration but did not show it.

"What about your group of friends? I notice that you're quite close to your dormmates," Remus commented. 

Natasha was glad he noticed. "I've been friends with Kathleen since the first year.  We only got closer to Tessa and Pamela when…" Natasha's voice drifted off.  Her mood swung around completely and suddenly, she was fighting back tears.

"When Julia Welch left?" Remus asked gently. Julia Welch was the fifth girl in Natasha's dormitory. She was dabbling with dark magic and an accident during one of her secret experiments caused her sudden death in the middle of their fourth year.

Natasha nodded wordlessly. She had been close to Julia, even closer than she was to Kathleen.  Natasha and Julia practically grew up together as their fathers were friends.

As Remus took a step closer to comfort her, they heard another female voice shouting his name. Remus immediately withdrew the hand he was about to lay over Natasha's shoulders, and addressed the intruder awkwardly. "You're looking for me, Lily?"

"I sure am!" Lily frowned at Natasha before turning to Remus. "Don't you remember our appointment?" she asked him meaningfully.

Remus' eyes widened with understanding. It was full moon and he was supposed to be at the Shrieking Shack now. It was already turning dark and there was no time to waste.

Natasha noticed Remus' face had paled, and felt a surge of anger. _Why should he be so concerned over a stupid appointment with that redhead? In the first place, he should not even be making any appointment with her!_

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I have to run," Remus told her hurriedly.

"Wait!" she protested, holding onto his arm. "You said you'll walk with me and we're heading the same…"

"I'm sorry," Remus cut in. "I really have to run.  See you!"

Before Natasha could protest, Remus Lupin had hurriedly left with Lily Evans tugging at his arm.

Natasha stood still as a stone for several long minutes. She could not believe her eyes. Things seemed to be going well, till that Gryffindor redhead butted in. Natasha never had a guy walk …no, literally RUN away from her before. But that was exactly what Remus Lupin, the only guy she ever cared about, did.

She would make them pay for it. 

*  *  *

SjabRox : Is this fic as good as FBOFW now? I hope so… By the way, JKR really did say James was a Chaser at an interview session.  It was never mentioned in the books though. 

Ms. Padfoot : I'll be writing in greater details about Full Moon either in this fic or FBOFW. 

lucky estrella : Natasha is a "go-getter"  ;)

Summerkins : I've not decided who and how many to kill yet! *evil grin*

padfoot-dreamer : Don't worry about it – I like long reviews and giving long replies! 

HP-rawks xcept da 5th bk : Peter??? NO!!! He doesn't like Nat in that kind of way. Let me know when your story is posted. :)

poetbrit : Thanks for reading.  I really hope you can let me know what you think!

nothing lasts forever : Hi Shanon! I'm writing more…there's no need to go down on your knees! LOL. I'm really flattered that you like my story though. Thanks for your encouraging words and support.  Thanks also for adding me to your favourite authors' list.

lildarkkitty : I'm not sure if I'm allowed to promote another website here, so I've emailed the address of Hogwarts castle to you. Hope to see you there! :)

Werewolf-Luva : I updated less than a week ago! But I'm glad that it feels like "a few weeks" cuz this means you really like my story! LOL. I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week, if not sooner. Thanks!

OutofAzkaban : I've reviewed your new chapters! So how do you like my new fic, as compared to FBOFW?

peachgirl1608 : I can't wait for Remus – it may just take him 40 chapters to ask her out! LOL


	6. Natasha's Scheme

Natasha's Scheme 

Kathleen came into her dormitory. She was surprised to see Natasha alone, staring out of the window, looking as though someone just died.   

"What's wrong, Nat?"  Kathleen immediately rushed to her friend's side.

"I think Lupin likes someone," Natasha replied in a barely audible voice.

"Sure," Kathleen said, perplexed. "It's you, right?"

"It's someone else."

"How can that be?  Didn't he agree to be your partner at class? And you mentioned that he even studied in the library with you!"

"He merely joined my table in the library. And I was the one who initiated it and shamelessly asked him to pair up with me at class," Natasha said miserably.

"But at least he did not turn you down."

Natasha shook her head. "I'm not the one he likes."

"You know for sure that he likes someone else?"

Natasha's eyes turned cold. "Evans," she spat. "The redhead Lily Evans."

Kathleen tried to suppress a smile. "That's difficult to believe, Nat. Evans is going out with Potter!"

"She's a two-timer then. I despise that woman! Don't you see? She's leading both Lupin and Potter on! I hate her!"

"Nat, calm down," Kathleen said soothingly. "I don't know the Gryffindors well, but I don't think Evans will do that. And Lupin and Potter are not fools."

"Evans is not as sweet and innocent as she seems. She doesn't like Slytherins and she has been badmouthing us to Lupin and your beloved Sirius Black."  

"How did you know that?" Kathleen was trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes. 

Natasha bit her own tongue. She should not have let that comment slip. There was no way she could let Kathleen know that Sirius Black might ask her for a date soon and that it would be only due to a dare from Potter.  That would hurt her friend too much. More importantly, it would expose the one secret that Natasha was keeping from everyone.

"I just know, Kate. Trust me," Natasha replied.

Kathleen sighed. She did not know if she should believe Natasha.  She loved her friend, but there was no denying that Natasha could be too extreme and prejudiced at times. "So what do you intend to do about it?" she asked, deciding that this would be a safe question.

A gleam was evident in Natasha's violet eyes. "I'll take away what is most precious to her. That will give her a taste of how it feels to like someone and not be liked in return."

Kathleen felt a shiver down her spine. She could hardly recognise the Natasha Strauss she was with right now. This Natasha Strauss looked almost scary. Perhaps this was a hidden side to her friend that she had missed altogether.

*

Natasha reached out for another book in the Restricted Section.  Her hands were trembling uncontrollably, but her determination to find the spell remained unshaken.  

She flipped through the pages as noiselessly as she could, hoping that none of the staff would drop by this particular section of the library and see the books being removed off the shelves by an invisible hand.

She had to find the spell, and find it soon. 

The spell that would make James Potter fall deeply in love with her, and enable her to get back at Lily Evans where it would hurt the most.

*

James woke up with a splitting headache. He clutched the sides of his head and pressed hard on his temples.  It did not work. In fact, the headache got worse and the throbbing pain was almost unbearable.

Peter was the first to notice James curled up tensely in bed.

"James! Are you all right?" Peter wailed in fright.

Sirius and Remus shot out of their beds immediately and rushed to James' side. He was breaking into cold sweat and kept banging his forehead with his fist.

Sirius grabbed James' hand. "Prongs! Cool it! What's wrong with you?" He was getting worried.  This was the first time James was in such pain.

"We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey," Remus suggested.

"No!" James yelled suddenly, shocking his friends. "Stay back!" he commanded before staggering out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled helplessly, hoping there was some way he could relieve his friend's agony.

Just then, the outline of James' body stretched and blurred.  The boys knew immediately what he was trying to do.

In the next instant, a stag was lying on the ground where James laid. It slowly rose to its four legs and faced the three boys.

"Good thinking, Prongs." Remus said approvingly, letting out his breath in relief.

James, in his animagus form, was not as vulnerable.

*

James' headache was reduced to a numb pain by midday, after staying two hours as a stag and another two at the hospital wing.

This is embarrassing.  The great James Potter was reduced to staying in a hospital bed, thanks to a little headache, he thought, crossed at himself. 

Just then, Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a tray of food. Before the nurse could utter a word, James sprung out of the bed.

"I feel good now. Honestly! I will join the rest in the Great Hall."

"I've brought you lunch," Madam Pomfrey said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, but…" he made a dash at the door and shouted "…no thanks!" as he disappeared in a flash.

* 

Natasha followed James out of the hospital wing. She saw his brave attempt to hide his pain.  

"I'm sorry, Potter," she whispered, out of hearing range. "This will be over by tomorrow, I promise."

With that, Natasha set the second part of her plan into motion.

*

Sirius saw James enter the hall and immediately stood up, intending to go towards him. But James held out a hand and shot a warning glare indicating that the last thing he wanted was to look like an invalid in front of the whole school.

James forced a grin into his face and tried to ignore the increasing ache at the back of his head.

"You look bad," Sirius told him in a low voice as soon as James sat down.

"Thanks," James replied sarcastically.

Lily, who was seated near the Marauders, leaned over closer and asked, her voice filled with concern, "Are you feeling better, James?"

"Yes and stop bothering me!" he snapped, surprising not only the Marauders who gasped, but also himself. Usually, he would have been on cloud nine whenever Lily showed him the slightest bit of concern. But today, somehow, he only felt extremely irritated.

Lily bit her lower lip and did not speak to him again for the rest of the lunch period.

*

James found that he could hardly eat.  He felt nauseous just from the look and smell of the food.  The only thing that kept him at the Great Hall and from throwing up was his pride. No matter how terrible he felt, he would wait till the crowd was dispersing before making his departure unnoticed. _ James Potter would not ever be caught running out of the hall in any kind of pain_, he vowed. 

To distract himself from the pain, James glanced around the hall restlessly.  He noticed that someone at the end of the room was looking right at him.  And she was smiling.  A lovely smile meant just for him, one that warmed his insides and mysteriously lifted all discomfort he felt a second ago.

He wondered why he did not notice the charms of Natasha Strauss till now.

*

"Prongs? Prongs!"

James felt a jab at his elbows and turned sharply to look at Sirius.

"You're daydreaming!" Sirius laughed, "How's your headache?"

"It's gone," James muttered distractedly and returned his attention to the Slytherin table.

"What are you staring at?" Peter asked.

"That blonde with violet eyes. She's quite attractive, isn't she?"

Both Sirius and Peter gasped and turned to look at Remus who had stopped eating.

"You're not talking about Natasha Strauss, are you?" Sirius turned back to James.

"There isn't many blondes with violet eyes at Hogwarts, is there?" he answered nonchalantly.

"But she's seeing Moony!" Peter told him in horror.

"Is she? Are the two of you dating, Moony?"

Remus shook his head.

"You like her?" James asked again.

"Prongs, we all know that Strauss likes Moony," Sirius said.

"Are you trying to use Natasha to make Lily jealous?" Peter asked.

James ignored his friends. "So, do you like her?" he directed the question to Remus again. 

"What are you trying to do, Prongs? If this is your idea of a joke, I'd have to tell you that it is not funny at all," Remus said quietly.

"I'm serious, Moony. If you don't like her, just tell me and I'll ask her out. But if you do…"

James stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of Natasha walking towards the Gryffindor table. She carefully kept her eyes on James. She could not look at Remus now, in case it would break her resolution.

"Hi Potter," she smiled again at him.

James grinned widely. "Hi, Strauss. You look beautiful today."

Natasha felt remotely sick, but did not show it. "Call me Natasha," she told him coyly. "I heard you were at the hospital wing this morning and just want to check if you're alright."

"Better than ever!" James replied. "Are you going back to your dorm now?"

"I'm thinking of dropping by the library first."

"Great, me too! Let's go together." James quickly jumped out of his seat.

Natasha shot Lily a triumphant glance as she exited from the Great Hall with James in tow. She felt fleeting pleasure when she caught sight of the aghast look on Lily's face. 

Natasha did not want to think of what Remus' reaction would be. _He probably doesn't bother. He may even be glad that I'm taking away his competitor so that he'll stand a higher chance with Lily Evans_, she thought sadly.

*

"Here, let me help you with that," James offered.

Natasha handed him a stack of books wordlessly and continued    to comb through the library shelves.

James was perfectly contented to follow her, watching her every move. He could not understand his sudden attraction to the Slytherin. Lily Evans, whom James had been thinking about day and night for the past five-and-a-half years, was pushed to the back of his mind. 

He thought Natasha acted a little colder towards him since they left the Great Hall. But that was not the only thing that bothered him. Much as he was drawn to the blonde for reasons he could not comprehend, James was concerned if Remus had any special feelings for her. His friend had never shown any interest in a girl in the past, and if Natasha Strauss was the first one, James would not want to be in his way. Moreover, Sirius was right – Remus had been the one they thought Natasha fancied.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked as he took another book from her and added it to the pile he was already holding on to.

"I'm done! Let's get out of here," she dusted her hands. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

James waited till they were out of the library. "If you can pick one of us to go out with you, will you choose me or Remus?"

Natasha bit her lip. "Does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"This day will never come. I'll never have the chance to pick anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Your friend will never want to go out with me in the first place."

"He won't? Why not?"

_He doesn't know? _Natasha thought, puzzled. "Perhaps I'm not the type of girl he likes."

James was getting curious. "What type of girls do you think he likes?" 

She hesitated, unsure as to whether she should tell him. "Someone more like Lily Evans, perhaps?"

"Lily?" James almost laughed out loud. "Whatever gave you the idea?"

"He was with her yesterday."

"Yesterday?" James repeated, looking perplexed. "Lily was with us most of the day."

"It was evening. Near dinnertime."

"Oh," James responded as realisation dawned. He had left for the Shrieking Shack with Sirius and Peter and had asked Lily to remind Remus to meet them there. "Actually, he was meeting all of us. Lily was just the messenger we sent to get him."

Natasha stopped walking abruptly and stared wide-eyed at the Gryffindor. "Are you sure about that? So there's nothing going on between Lupin and Evans?"

James shook his head. "So," he said brightly, "are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh? What question?" Irritation crept into her voice and she was frantically trying to sort out her thoughts.

James looked slightly injured. "So will it be me or Remus?"

"I prefer guys with light brown hair," Natasha replied plainly. "Thanks, Potter. I really have to run."

She snatched her books from the slightly disappointed and very confused Gryffindor and hurried away.

*

"So how did it go?" Peter asked as James joined the Marauders at Charms.

"It was okay," James replied listlessly.

"That's it? C'mon, spill the beans!" Sirius urged.

"All she wanted to talk about was Moony," James grudgingly admitted. It was a considerable dent on his ego.

Remus lifted a brow "Me?" He began to smile. "What did she say about me?"

"She asked about you and Lily. I think she's under the impression that you like Lily because she saw you with her."

"On the night of full moon?"

James nodded and then sighed. "Looks like the charming James Potter has lost out to the werewolf this time."

Remus grinned, "Did she say anything else?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should tell you."

"I'll decide for you, and the answer is yes," Remus was getting impatient. "So what else did she say?"

"She likes guys with light brown hair," James said slowly.

Remus' eyes lit up. Sirius burst into a laughing fit, while Peter was grinning broadly.

"So you've given up on Natasha?" Remus asked hopefully.

James frowned thoughtfully, as though he was pondering over the question. "I think she's hot. She's a very attractive girl. For some strange reasons, I find myself drawn to her today. But if the two of you like one another, that'll not leave me much room to budge in."

"Thanks, Prongs. Do not forget what you've just said."

*

In the meantime, a girl was frantically chanting spells in a deserted classroom.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the air after the love spell she had cast was finally undone.

*  *  *

unknown: I really don't know if I should reply to your review here or at my other fic.  But I would like to thank you sincerely for liking "For Better Or For Worse" and I just want to let you know I'll upload a new chapter for FBOFW within the next two days.

Ms. Padfoot: Kathleen will never object since she has a crush on another Gryffindor! :)

SjabRox: "40" is just a figure I plucked from the air! This fic may or may not go beyond 40 chapters. Basically, I just wanted to say that I would rather have Natasha hastening up things a little cuz Remus will take his own sweet time. By the way, there's nothing wrong with your eyes – in the movie, James was a Seeker. But the HP movies differ a little from the books. Check out the HP websites and you'll see a long list of these differences. And, for the last time, JKR did mention at an online chat with Scholastic Oct 2000, that James was a Chaser etc. Do check out the websites : )

poetbrit: Natasha is the go-getter and don't-mess-with-me kind of girl. So she'll find a way. Don't worry! 

padfoot-dreamer: Natasha was upset over Julia's death, but her friend passed away two years ago! Anyway, she was still upset, but her attention was soon redirected to the fact that Lily Evans was snatching her man, so anger took over her emotions. Anyway, you'll be reading more about Julia in later chapters. By the way, I like your fic, so please update soon too!

lucky estrella: Is this considered more drastic than a visit to the Shrieking Shack?

OutofAzkaban: I'm updating! Can I read your new chapter soon? Hee…

lildarkkitty: Thanks. Are you having fun at Hogwarts Castle? Things should heat up when classes begin!

ElvishJedi: Yay! A first-time reviewer! Thanks for your encouragement :)

Miakuluchi: Another first-time reviewer :) What does your nickname mean? Looks interesting…

peachgirl1608: Bet you've read my reply to SjabRox about the length of this fic. Anyway, good luck to both of you for your exams. Hang in there!

Summerkins: I have a few candidates I'm considering pointing my wand at! All I can assure you is that Sirius will not be one of my victims. All the rest are still in danger zone! 


	7. Making The Moves

**Making The Moves**

The Gryffindors were already at the Care Of Magical Creatures class when the Slytherins began sauntering to the open space near the Forbidden Forest.

Remus walked over to Natasha when he saw her.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. ****

"Hi back." Those were the only words she managed to utter.

"Look, I'll understand if you would rather partner James for the next few lessons."

Guilt was written all over Natasha's face. "I would like to work with you instead," she replied without a trace of doubt. "Unless you would rather pair up with Evans?"

"No," he said quickly, giving her a tentative smile. "I think the two of us work rather well together."

"Great!" she let out a breath and beamed at him. "Let's go get the third member of our team."

"Third…oh, you mean the Malaclaw?"

Natasha feigned annoyance. "Thought for a moment that I've got you there. Are you always so smart, Lupin?"  ****

"No, there're many things I wished I've known sooner." Remus looked at her meaningfully and she caught herself wondering how much James had told him. 

"I wonder if we can choose a tamer Malaclaw today. The one we had last week was a little wild," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"He was," she agreed, chuckling. "Perhaps we can feed it some potion to make it drowsy."

"Professor Kettleburn will see through that right away."

"Then perhaps we can feed him some too," Natasha quipped, only half-joking.

*

Natasha was trying to coax their Malaclaw to eat the shrimps, but it would not even go near its feed. Instead, it seemed more interested in Natasha's fingers which were dangling dangerously over the edge of the box it was trapped in. 

"If you dare to bite my finger, I'll hex you with an unforgivable curse," Natasha mumbled under her breath.

"Natasha?"

"Yes?" she replied immediately, suddenly fearful that Remus had overheard her threat to the creature.

Remus kept his eyes on the tiny box of woodlice he was holding. "Will you be going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Natasha relaxed. "I will be, of course."

She waited for Remus to continue, but he suddenly seemed very occupied with watching what Sirius and Briana Lilian were doing next to them. Briana was doing most of the work, while Sirius idly poked his wand at the shrimps.

Natasha decided then and there that patience was not one of her virtues. "Do you want to meet me somewhere at Hogsmeade?"

Remus looked both relieved and surprised at the same time. "Yes. Would you like that? We can meet at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him as she discreetly pinched her arm to make sure she was not dreaming.

*

"Lily!" James cried, exasperated. 

Lily totally refused to speak to him. 

"Let me explain!"

She continued to ignore him.

James decided to take the last resort. _Surely a little white lie would not hurt?_  "I did that on purpose," he said aloud. 

She looked up sharply. Her eyes were cold.

"I'm not interested in Natasha Strauss. It has always been only you all these years. I was just trying to make you jealous, to find out how you really feel about me."

The ice in Lily's green eyes slowly melted.

"Look, I had no idea if I matter to you. But now at least I have a clue." James tried his most charming smile. He ran his fingers through his hair, but only succeeded in making it messier than ever.

Lily could not hide the smile that kept creeping into her lips.

He cleared his throat. "How about having a drink at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Her expression betrayed her surprise and delight. She almost thought he would never ask.

*

"I can't wait for the Hogsmeade visit. I'm running out of sweets," Peter exclaimed, anticipation written all over his face.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "You guys have to go ahead without me. I'm meeting someone."

"Is that someone Natasha Strauss by any chance?" James teased. 

Remus coloured slightly but maintained his composure nonetheless. "You don't mind right, Prongs?"

"Why should I?" James did not doubt that Natasha was attractive in her own way, but wondered how he was blind enough to even think for a moment that she was more charming than Lily. To James, Lily was perfect and every member of the fairer sex paled in comparison.

Sirius shot his friend a look of amusement. "Because just a few days ago, you went ga-ga over the same girl?"

James shrugged. "She's all right. But my Lily's way better. It must be the headache that clouded my judgement that day."

Sirius gave a loud playful snort before returning his attention to Remus. "So Moony, you've finally asked her for a date? Good for you!"

Remus smiled and did not reply. He would not tell Sirius that his guess was only half-right. Remus had intended to ask Natasha, but she beat him to it.

"So what will the two of you be doing?" Peter asked curiously.

"We'll just be meeting at the Three Broomsticks for a drink."

"The Three Broomsticks?" James mused thoughtfully. "Alright. We'll be there."

"You'll what?" Remus sputtered. "I don't remember inviting you!"

Sirius grinned mischievously at Remus. "We'll be there to play babysitter. If you need our help, we'll get things going in the right direction between you and Strauss."

Remus was aghast. "I'm not a kid. Thank you very much, but I'd rather you guys not be there."

"Ouch! That hurts!" James pretended to be wounded. "We feel so needed!"

Sirius laughed out loud till he caught sight of the crossed look on Remus' face. "Oh alright. We're just pulling your leg. Prongs and I will be there but that's only because we are double-dating." 

Sirius leaned over and told Remus in a mock whisper, "Prongs is scared of being alone with Lily and I've graciously agreed to babysit him."

"Hey, I heard that! You're lying, old dog. You're the one who's afraid that Kathleen Curtis will bore you to tears and begged to tag along with us!"

Remus frowned. He remembered that Kathleen was Natasha's closest friend at Hogwarts. "Why don't you just forget about the bet?"

"Very funny." James brushed off Remus' suggestion before asking Sirius, "Have you asked her yet?"

Sirius shrugged casually. "Not yet, but I'll get that over and done with in thirty minutes."

James nodded, satisfied with Sirius' reply.

"What about me?" Peter asked in a small voice. "It seems that all of you have made plans for the Hogsmeade trip."

"We thought you could hang around with Moony." James looked guilty for a moment but quickly recovered. "Don't worry, Wormtail. You can join us as long as you can find a date."

"Yeah, you're welcome to join us as long as your date is not that filthy Severus Snape," Sirius quipped, stifling a laugh.

Peter kept silent. Severus Snape, a sixth-year Slytherin, was presently Peter's partner for the Care of Magical Creatures. They were the only ones who could not find a partner and was ordered by Professor Kettleburn to work together. Peter was not happy at all with this arrangement as Snape was an odd slime ball whom James and Sirius often picked on whenever they felt like it. Peter felt he was a league above Snape. Though his friends had been making an obvious effort not to mock him for the pair-up, Peter was sure that they were all laughing at him behind his back. And Peter was feeling increasingly resentful that they did not look out for him as he thought they should.

*

In the meantime, the Slytherin girls were also excitedly discussing the Hogsmeade trip, in their Herbology class.

"I've heard about some new perfume that changes its scent according to the wearer's moods. I'll certainly make that my first stop," Pamela told her friends.

"I'm looking forward to my Firewhiskey at The Hog's Head," Tessa said.

"And I'll be contented with my butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Natasha quipped happily.

Her friends stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Natasha.

Tessa was the first to speak. "Are you crazy, Nat? Why would you want to go to the Three Broomsticks when you can enjoy Firewhiskey at Hog's Head? At least we can be sure that we'll not meet any silly students from the other Houses."

"Not all Gryffindors are silly, you know." Natasha continued her mysterious grin.

"Are you going out with that Gryffindor prefect?" Kathleen guessed.

"Smart girl!" Natasha beamed at the dark-haired girl.

"That's great, Nat! Congrats and well…good luck!" Kathleen would have given the blonde a hug if her hands were not covered with soil.

Pamela snorted. "You're out of your mind, Nat. How can you even think of dating a Gryffindor?"

"Wait till Jason hears about this!" Tessa added with equal disapproval.

Natasha's smile faltered. "Hey, you girls are my friends and you ought to support me! Anyway, who cares about Jason's reaction? He's only my Quidditch captain."

"I still don't think you're doing the right thing." Pamela shook her head firmly.

Kathleen decided to defend her friend. "Girls, quit bothering Nat. She knows what she's doing." 

Tessa frowned and told Kathleen, "You're only supporting her because you would like to date a Gryffindor too. But I think you can forget about Sirius Black. He may be cute, but it's a well-known fact that he doesn't date Slytherins."

Kathleen bit her lower lip and did not utter another word for the rest of the lesson.

*

Kathleen's spirits lifted as soon as she caught sight of Sirius Black standing outside the greenhouse when her Herbology lesson ended. She was about to attribute that to a stroke of luck when Sirius called out her name. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited, unable to believe her ears till she heard him utter her name again.

As Kathleen numbly began to make her way towards Sirius, Natasha caught her arm and hissed, "Kate, ignore him!"

"Now I think you're crazy, Nat. I've waited more than five years for Sirius Black to notice me! I'm not giving up this chance!"  

Kathleen brushed off Natasha's hand and approached Sirius uncertainly. "You called me?" She found her voice a little more high-pitched than usual.

"You've heard right." Sirius turned on his charm. "James and Lily are meeting at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday. I think the two of us can doubledate with them."

Kathleen's mouth fell open as she stared wide-eyed at Sirius. _Is it possible to dream while you're still awake?_

Sirius was becoming a little impatient. "So you want to doubledate with them?"

"You're asking me for a date?"

"Yes, I am. So is this a yes or a no?"

Kathleen could only nod.

"Great!" Sirius flashed her a smile again. "I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks then. Two o'clock."

As Sirius turned and walked away, Kathleen's knees almost buckled. 

_I have a date with Sirius Black!_ She wanted to shout to the world_. If this is a dream, I'll never want to wake up from it. _

***

**SjabRox** & **peachgirl1608**: Congrats! Your exams are finally over and now you can rest and relax!

**Annoriel**: You're not bothering me by reviewing…you're just making me a happy person! I've not heard from you for sometime, you know. *hint hint*  ;-)

**fantasy4**: Me too! Sirius is my favourite while Remus comes second!

**lucky estrella**: Naughty James lied his way through, so he's out of trouble with Lily.

**Ms. Padfoot**: Remus knows :-) I made him lonely and miserable in my other fic, so I let him enjoy a little over here.  But just a little…

**padfoot-dreamer**: If you don't want to feel mean, that's simple – just give me nice reviews! LOL. Sorry that I have not gone back to R&R your fic. Will do so as soon as I can squeeze some time. This is a promise, ok?

**aeha**: To be honest, I was kind of getting tired of writing and your review lifted my spirits. Thanks! :-)

**tenniStar514**: Thanks for adding me to your favourite lists! I really appreciate that. Oh, by the way, your wish is granted – Lily has forgiven Prongs.

**OutofAzkaban**: I've kept my side of the bargain :-)


	8. The First Dates I: Anticipation & Blocks

**The First Dates I: Anticipation & Blocks**

There was a flurry of excitement in a particular boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower.

James Potter was staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Shall I wear the brown sweater instead?" he asked Sirius, who was sprawling on his bed.

"You're behaving like a girl, Prongs. Both sweaters look fine on you. I have no comments as long as you don't pick your green one."

"What's wrong with wearing the green sweater?" Peter asked. He had given up trying to squeeze into the pair of jeans and reached out for some loose pants. He had really put on weight over the last few months.

Both James and Sirius rolled their eyes at their beady-eyed friend. Peter thus turned to Remus who was combing his hair. "Do you know why, Moony?"

"That's the Slytherins' favourite colour," Remus replied without taking his eyes away from the mirror.

"Moony, perhaps you should consider wearing my green sweater. Natasha may like you even more!" James quipped.

Sirius snickered. "Moony has no need for that, Prongs. His light brown hair is enough to charm Strauss!"

Remus put down his comb and gave his dorm mates a dirty look. Sirius caught the warning and decided to turn his attention to Peter instead. "Wormtail, I've asked this once and I'll do it again. Why in the world did you ask Hannah Bolts to be your date?" He tried to picture the plain-looking Hufflepuff girl sitting with them in the Three Broomsticks and shuddered.

Peter continued to button up his shirt and did not reply. Hannah was the only girl who would agree to go out with him. And Peter was sure that she only obliged because he told her that they would be joining Sirius and James.

*

"Should it be the red or the blue?" Lily asked her dorm mate Briana, holding two outfits in front of her.

"The red." Briana grinned at the redhead. "I think Potter likes the colour."

*

"Aren't you girls overdoing it?" Tessa asked disapprovingly.

Natasha and Kathleen had taken turns styling each other's hair. Natasha's straight blonde hair was now set in curls while Kathleen's wavy dark hair was tied up in a loose bun. Both girls were too happy to be bothered by Tessa' remarks.

"Have you decided what to wear?" Kathleen asked Natasha.

"My lilac dress."

"Good choice. It brings out the colour of your eyes."

Natasha smiled smugly. "Have you picked your outfit?"

"I'm still deliberating between the pink and the black."

Natasha frowned. "Not the pink dress. It makes you look too sweet and vulnerable."

"So I should wear the black dress?"

Natasha shook her head. "Not black either. You don't want to appear too eager to please Mr Black."

Kathleen threw up both hands in exasperation. "So I don't have a suitable outfit?"

"You can borrow my green dress," Natasha offered, hiding the mysterious smile that threatened to surface.

The dark-haired girl pursed her lips. Much as she liked Natasha's green tube dress, she was not sure if that was a colour she wanted to be seen in for her first date with Sirius. "It may remind him of the differences between our Houses," she said quietly.

"Nonsense!" Natasha chided. "If he minds that you're a Slytherin, he won't have asked you out in the first place! Anyway, it matches your eyes."

Kathleen took the dress from Natasha's wardrobe and pulled it on. She decided she liked the effect – the dress clung to all her curves.

"Do you think this is too sexy and revealing? My shoulders are bare and it's showing some cleavage!" 

"It looks perfect," Natasha assured her. "Just bring along a sweater if you feel uncomfortable."

"I'll lend you my sweater," Pamela, who had been observing them, spoke up suddenly.

Kathleen stared at her, surprised. "I though you don't approve of us going out with the Gryffindors."

"Sure," Pamela snapped. "I still don't agree with you, but since I can't stop you, I'd better make sure that you girls look your best and don't embarrass Slytherin."

Natasha frowned as she watched Kathleen give Pamela a fierce hug. "Girl, Sirius Black is going to break your heart," she mumbled under her breath.

*

Natasha and Kathleen left Tessa and Pamela at the Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop and made their way to the Three Broomsticks slightly after two in the afternoon. Kathleen had been anxious that they should be on time, but Natasha stubbornly insisted that it would make them appear too eager.

Kathleen drew in a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach before pushing open the door to the bar. She spotted Sirius immediately. He was sitting with James, Peter, Lily and a girl Kathleen did not recognise.

"Good luck," she whispered to Natasha before making her way to her date.

Natasha was glad that Remus had chosen a seat several tables away from the group, and forgot all about her concerns over Kathleen as soon as she spotted him. He was wearing a white tee-shirt that showed off the healthy tan he had recently acquired, and suppressed an impulse to touch his bronzed arm.

"Hi!" Remus stood up from his seat as she approached.

_What lovely manners! _she thought as he pulled out a chair for her.

*

Sirius slid over to make room for Kathleen, who blushed slightly as his elbow brushed against her arm.

Kathleen glanced at the rest of the group seated around the cramped table, returning smiles and greetings from everyone till her eyes met Hannah, whose identity she was still trying to figure out.

Lily caught her questioning look. "You've met Hannah Bolts? She's in Hufflepuff."

Kathleen's confusion cleared up at once. It was no wonder she did not recognise the girl. The only Hufflepuffs the Slytherins paid the slightest attention to, were those in the Quidditch team. She wondered fleetingly why the Hufflepuff was sharing the table with the Gryffindors. 

"You're in the sixth year too?" she asked Hannah, who nodded awkwardly.

Sirius chuckled and whispered into Kathleen's ear, just loud enough for her to hear, "I didn't know she exists too till Peter asked her out."

She turned up her face in time to see his cheeky wink.

*

"Sorry, am I boring you?"

Natasha snapped her attention back to her date and felt a pang of guilt. She had been momentarily distracted when she spotted Sirius leaning closer to Kathleen and began to worry for her friend again. Kathleen seemed to be having a good time though, and conversation was flowing easily around the table, save for Pettigrew and his date whom Natasha did not recognise.

"No, of course not. Carry on about those forest creatures."

*

Natasha was blissfully lost in conversation with Remus when there was a loud bang. Someone had swung open the door very forcefully and stalked in.

Kathleen's hand flew to her mouth when she saw the three seventh-year Slytherins who just entered the Three Broomsticks. She quickly turned to look at her friend seated a few tables away.

Jason Lindow led the group of newcomers, and he lost no time in making his way to Remus and Natasha's table. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up from her seat.

"Let me go!" Natasha tried to shake off his hand but his grip only tightened.

Remus left his seat and growled at Jason. "Let her go! Now!"

Jason released Natasha's arm and turned his attention to Remus. "So you're the Gryffindor prefect who's trying to seduce Nat?" he sneered. "From what I know, you're not even a pure blood. Your mother is a Muggle. So what makes you think that you're worthy of a Slytherin?"

"This pure blood business is ridiculous, Jason!" Natasha snapped. "It doesn't matter if they're mixed blood or if they're Muggle-born."

"Doesn't matter?" Jason looked at the blonde with shock. "You've lost your senses! What would your father say about this?"

Natasha was bothered for a moment by his underlying threat. Daniel Strauss would not be pleased to know that his only daughter was dating a non-pure blood. But Natasha also knew that very few were brave enough to bring her father displeasing news. The senior Strauss did not take to them well – and would sometimes vet his unhappiness on the unfortunate news bearer.

She gave a smirk. "You're not thinking of telling my father, are you?"

"Of course not, Nat. You know I'll never do that to you!"

"Then leave us alone, Lindow!" Remus stood closer to Jason till both of them were staring eye to eye.

In the meantime, a small group gathered around them. The two Slytherin boys were standing behind Jason, while the other three Marauders and their dates stood behind Remus. 

"Stop fooling around, Nat. Leave with me at once," Jason ordered.

"I'm on a date with Lupin. If I should decide to leave, I'll leave with him and not you," Natasha replied coldly.

"This is your last chance, Nat. Make your choice carefully."

The blonde snorted. "Get a life, Jason!" She slipped both hands through Remus' arm and guided the slightly stunned Gryffindor out of the Three Broomsticks.

The rest in the bar looked at the pair's departure with mouths agape. Sirius was among the first to recover. He found Natasha's rejection of Jason highly amusing and began laughing out loud. Jason stared at him crossly. Then his eyes scanned the group and spotted the Slytherin who was standing quietly next to James and Lily.

"You too?" He shot Kathleen a look of disgust.

"Leave Nat alone. She's free to date anyone she wants."

"And I suppose you also think you're free to date Potter?" Jason spat.

Sirius threw an arm over Kathleen's shoulders. "You must be quite blind, Lindow. Kathleen's here with me."

Jason kept his eyes on his Beater. "You girls are a disgrace to Slytherin, going behind our backs and sneaking around with filthy Gryffindors!"

Sirius and James roared and whipped out their wands. The Slytherin boys followed likewise.

A worried Lily held a restraining hand on James' arm, while Peter and Hannah just stood rooted to the spot as though they were petrified.

Kathleen remained unperturbed. "Get out of here, Jason. Stop embarrassing yourself-" she added with a snarl, "- and Slytherin."

Jason was about to protest when the door swung open again and Professor McGonagall, their Transfiguration Professor, stepped in. She cast a suspicious glance at the group of students standing at the corner with wands in their hands. The teenagers knew better than to create a scene in front of the no-nonsense Hogwarts professor. They quickly disbanded, leaving the bar in twos and threes.

"This is not the end," Jason told Kathleen in a low voice as he made his exit.

***

This is not the end of their dates at Hogsmeade! The next chapter is titled "Progress". In case you don't get this hint (*wink*), I can reveal that at least one couple will emerge by the end of the next chapter. You know what to do if you want to read that sooner. Please be nice and review. :)

Ms. Padfoot: Your review placed a wide smile on my face that lasted quite sometime! Thanks :)

padfoot-dreamer: Okay – that's your first (almost) nice review! LOL

Jared+Nicole: Yes, your review encouraged me to write more!

lucky estrella: You know some of the answers now. I can't let on too much as that'll spoil the surprise!

OutofAzkaban: Hi dear, you know I'll keep writing.

ice-cold-star: I usually reply to reviews at the end of each new chapter (like what I'm doing now). But sometimes, I also email reviewers directly.

daintress: I ran out of patience and decided not to wait for 15 reviews before updating. Figured that it may take months!

Gryffindor-rox: Thanks for adding me to your favourites. Natasha will spy again, but not now. She's too happy and contented right now to remember that she has the gift! But I don't think you have to wait long before she snoops around again. Of course you can be on my Thank U list! ;)  All you have to do is to review EVERY chapter, and I'll make sure that you're mentioned in EVERY update. Deal? 

nothing lasts forever: I accept your bribe! ;)


	9. The First Dates II: Progress

The First Dates II: Progress 

"Does Remus really like Strauss?" Lily asked James as soon as they were alone.

"I guess so," he replied slowly, "why do you ask?"

Lily continued to look worried but did not say a word.

"Don't tell me you're one of those who think that a Gryffindor shouldn't date a Slytherin."

"Do I look that narrow-minded?" Lily snapped. "But surely you guys are aware of who her father is?"

"Daniel Strauss?" James shrugged. "Just because her dad is a dark wizard, it doesn't mean Natasha should be ostracized. She seems perfectly alright to me."

"I have this feeling Natasha Strauss is not as simple as she seems, James. Don't you remember who was her best friend at school?"

Now James was more confused than ever. "Kathleen? We've all just met her and she's perfectly normal, isn't she? At least she can hold a decent conversation with the rest of –"

"I don't mean Kathleen, James! I like her. In fact, I've always thought she'll fit in better in Gryffindor than in Slytherin," Lily cut in impatiently. "I was referring to Julia Welch. Strauss and Welch were inseparable, remember?"

"Yeah, but she died –" James stopped suddenly. He finally had an inkling to Lily's worries. "So you've doubts about Natasha because her dad is a dark wizard and her ex-best friend died in midst of some dark arts ritual?"

Lily nodded.

James considered for a moment. "Nah, I still think she's fine," he concluded. "What I'm more worried about is whether she'll still feel the same towards Remus after she finds out about what he turns into every full moon."

*

Hannah let out a sigh of relief when she caught sight of her fellow Hufflepuffs some distance away.

"Thanks for the butterbeer, Peter. I'll see you around."

Peter cursed under his breath as he watched Hannah hurriedly walked away from him.

*

Sirius rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. He had thought with relief back at the Three Broomsticks that his date did not turn out as bad as he had expected. He had to give Kathleen credit for fitting into the group rather well, being able to participate in the flowing conversation without much effort, laughing at all the right moments, and being able to throw in a few hilarious remarks of her own. Sirius liked girls with a healthy sense of humour.

But all that had changed since they stepped out of the bar. She just clammed up and did not utter a single word for the past ten minutes. And Sirius was bored. Very bored.

"If we're going to keep walking like this, we'll reach Hogwarts in no time," he finally broke the silence.  

Kathleen stopped walking and looked at Sirius apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said with all sincerity.

He raised a brow in amusement at how seriously she took his sarcastic remark. "For making me walk half a mile?"

"No," she replied in a quiet voice. "For the scene just now."

"But you didn't do anything! It wasn't your fault. It was the oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-pure Jason Lindow who spoilt the party!"

Kathleen couldn't resist smiling at Sirius' description of Jason.

"I sure hope he'll manage to scrape through his exams this year," Sirius added wickedly, when he noticed that Kathleen was lightening up.

She giggled. "So that we'll not have to see him at school next year?"

"I sure won't miss having that fool around!"

Kathleen must be feeling brave as her next question surprised even herself. "You're just hoping that Jason will leave so that the Slytherin team will lose our best Chaser. If I've not miscounted, Jason scored exactly the same number of goals as you did last year."

"I didn't noticed you were keeping track," Sirius teased and the girl promptly flushed hotly. 

"Lindow may not be too bad a Chaser," Sirius admitted, "but he's a lousy teamplayer."

"We noticed that too," Kathleen grimaced. "He would hog the Quaffle and even when he's cornered, he'll never think of letting Ted have a go at it." Ted Reeds was Slytherin's other Chaser.

"He obviously wants to keep his title as Slytherin's most precious Chaser," Sirius remarked.

"Do you know that Ted hardly gets to touch the Quaffle even at practices? How is he going to improve if he hardly gets any hands-on?" Kathleen said exasperatedly, before biting her tongue. "I've said too much."

Sirius seemed to realise at about the same time that they had stepped over the boundaries. For the first time that day, he felt uncomfortable. He was just airing his views about someone whom he disliked, and had no intention of prying for information on the dynamics of his rival team.

"Don't worry," he assured Kathleen. "You've not told me anything I've not already noticed."

Kathleen nodded wordlessly.

Sirius, anxious to break the silence that settled between them again, asked the first question he could think of. "What do you do in your free time?" _Oh darn! Very witty, Sirius Black! What a dumb and boring question! _He berated himself as soon as he uttered those words.

But Kathleen did not seem to think there was anything wrong with his query. "I hang out with Natasha and my other dorm mates a lot. And I also try to practice transfiguration whenever I have little pockets of time."

Sirius' interest level shot up. Transfiguration was his favourite subject. "You must be very good with all that practice."

To his surprise, Kathleen shook her head and her cheeks were colouring again. "I suck at that subject. Every other subject is fine, but when it comes to transfiguration, I just can't get it right somehow. I suspect Professor McGonagall hates me for always holding up the class."

She looked so miserable and embarrassed that Sirius almost felt guilty that he never needed to put in special effort in any of his subjects. All came naturally to him.

A rash thought came to his mind. "I'll teach you," he said.

Kathleen's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Sure," he replied, telling himself that he would probably regret his offer five minutes later.

"When and how do we start?" she asked in all eagerness.

"In two days' time. I'll give you a crash course on Monday."

Kathleen beamed, fighting an urge to blow him a kiss. 

*

Remus and Natasha left the Honeydukes empty-handed.  Both were preoccupied with other thoughts, and sweets were the furthest thing on their minds at that moment.

"How would you have reacted if I had chosen to leave with Jason?" Natasha asked suddenly.

When Remus did not reply, she asked again, "Would you have at least tried to stop me?"

"If you had willingly chosen to leave with him, there's nothing I could have done."

That was certainly not the reply she wanted to hear. "That'll be your response? Do nothing? Am I not worth any effort on your part?"

"I'm glad you did not leave with him."

"That's all?" Natasha was still unsatisfied. "Lupin, I want to know if whatever I feel is just one-sided."

Remus might lack experience when it came to romance, but he was certainly no fool. He knew exactly what Natasha was demanding to know. 

"I like you, Natasha," he said softly, as she drew in a sharp breath. "I believe I like you more than as an ordinary friend."

"Kiss me."

Remus' jaw fell. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me."

"Here? Now?" Remus asked, shocked. They were not exactly standing at a deserted spot. In fact, it was the most crowded spot in Hogsmeade.

"I want to know how much you like me. Show it to me now."

Remus decided to throw caution to the wind. He lifted her face gently with a finger under her chin, bent down his head and met her lips. Both of them were shaking from the passion that flared between them as the kiss deepened. 

Natasha was finally contented. Remus had not only showed her, but also himself. He cared more than he knew he did.

*

News of the kiss shared between Remus and Natasha spread quickly and by dinnertime, there was not a single student in Hogwarts, even the first and second years, who had not heard about it.

Remus and Natasha were too enveloped in their little bubble of happiness to care.

"Nice going, Lupin!" Jed Matthews, the Head Boy told Remus as he passed the Gryffindor table. Remus had received so many pats on his back from his schoolmates over the past two hours that he had lost count. Natasha also had her hands grabbed by well-wishers congratulating her, half of whom she did not even recognise.

In fact, most of the student population were excited to witness a Gryffindor-Slytherin couple. Many said that it was a first in Hogwarts history, till a fifth-year Ravenclaw cited another example decades ago to prove otherwise.

Not all were pleased by the news. Many Slytherins were disturbed that its Beater was dating a Gryffindor, and worse, a non-pure blood. But most of them were too in awe of Natasha's family background to dare to show their displeasure. Many decided to adopt a sceptical view to the relationship and some had even begun placing bets amongst themselves as to how long the romance would last.

Natasha sat with her dorm mates, glad that at least she had friends on her side. Kathleen had managed to convince Tess and Pamela to give Natasha's new romance their blessings.

Dominic, who was seated next to them, leaned over and asked, "Is what I heard true? About you and Lupin?"

The broad smile on Natasha's face told him the answer.

"What a foolish decision!" a quiet voice was heard saying and everyone at Natasha's end of the table gasped and stared at Severus Snape.

Natasha threw her fork onto the table and stalked to Snape, eyes flashing. "It's a foolish decision to voice your thoughts without being asked, Snape," she hissed. "I'd advise you to keep such comments to yourself unless you want my father to have a word with Lord Voldemort."

The Slytherins seated nearby cringed. Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of their time, was hardly ever addressed by his name. Most in the wizarding community referred to him as 'You-Know-Who'.

No one knew Daniel Strauss' relationship with Voldemort, except that they were on close terms.  Many attributed that to a mutually-beneficial relationship. Both dark wizards had similar ambitions and possibly comparable skills, but Daniel Strauss did not go about his dark practices as blatantly as Voldemort did. And many had suspected that Daniel Strauss had been the one financing Voldemort's recruitment of followers, or what he named 'deatheaters'.

Snape paled. He had recently been recruited into Voldemort's fold but all deatheaters were reminded to keep their identities a secret. But she knew. That Natasha Strauss. And she was close to blowing his cover.

"Don't mess with me, Snape." Natasha hissed loud enough for her fellow Slytherins to hear. She knew that would take care of any objections to her newfound relationship with Remus.

*

The mood over at the Gryffindor table was vastly different.

"I'm so proud of you, Moony!" Sirius told his friend.

"Yeah, you really surprised me! Who would have thought our nice prefect Moony would choose to smooch his girl right in front of Honeydukes!" James quipped.

"I've one complaint though," Sirius added.

Remus quickly looked at his friend with concern and wariness, ready to defend his choice and action. 

Sirius struggled to keep a straight face. "You should have given us some heads-up. We could have been there to watch." 

Remus jabbed an elbow into his friend's ribs goodnaturedly. "So how did your dates go?" he asked the other Marauders.

James glanced around the table and noticed that Lily, seated only two seats away from them, was listening to their conversation.

"Perfect!" James grinned at Remus before slyly look at Lily, "Shall we follow Remus' example? You can pick between the entrance hall and the courtyard!"

Lily's glare at James promptly made him shut up.

"So how was Holly, Wormtail?" he decided to change the subject.

"Her name was Hannah," Peter corrected. "It was okay. We just walked around till it was time to assemble," he lied. He did not want his friends to know that he could not even handle the plain-looking Hufflepuff.

"What about you, Padfoot?" James asked. "Did your date bore you to tears like you feared?"

"She wasn't as bad as I thought." Sirius looked slightly uneasy, and added lamely, "at least she's normal."

"She has a healthy sense of humor," James said approvingly.

"You're such a sucker for green eyes, Prongs." 

"Maybe we can rope her in to help in our next prank."

A smile curved on Sirius' lips. "Speaking of pranks, perhaps we should let old Snape take a little break."

James read his best friend's mind immediately. "There's someone else who deserves a good spanking."

Remus grinned. "We Marauders always aim to please!" 

"So be it," Peter summed up eagerly.

***

nothing lasts forever: Write more in your reviews! Let me know what you think :)

Ms. Padfoot: Peter is fun to write. And yes, I'll be delving deeper into his relationship with the other Marauders.

OutofAzkaban: Hey, you have to give me more comments on this fic! LOL

prettiest in pink: You've changed your nickname! I like pink :) Anyway, bet you know the reply to your last query by now – Remus and Natasha did managed to get more time alone. They'll have even more in the next chapter!

Titou tur Lupin: Thanks for reviewing ALL my chapters at one go! I'm so happy!!! Oh by the way, what does "Titou tur" mean?

padfoot-dreamer: You did it! Finally a review that's TOTALLY nice! LOL. *hugs padfoot-dreamer*

peachgirl1608: I'll forgive you for not reviewing one chapter as long as you continue to review all the rest! No lah – I'm not so evil ;)

snap crackle & pop: Thanks so much for your suggestion. I'll take note and make them sound a little less adult :) I'm glad you reviewed. It's not that horrible to 'get involved' with us authors, you know ;)_

ice-cold-star: Don't tell me your favourite character is Jason?! No lah – you just have a thing for obstacles placed in the way of the characters, right? Hee…does this mean you're a sadist like me?

SjabRox: I believe Slytherins can be good just like Gryffindors can be bad! Just look at Wormtail…

LILRKCHK: Yay! You accepted my bribe! You already had three mentions in this fic, you know ;) Ok…more coming – when I write about Quidditch. You'll be the Gryffindor goalie.


	10. The Gryffindor & Slytherin Couple

The Gryffindor-Slytherin Couple 

"Get up, Nat! Wakey wakey!"

"It's Sunday, my dear Kate. Let me sleep!"

Kathleen grinned. "Your lover boy sent you a letter. You're not anxious to read it?"

Natasha sat up straight in her bed. "Letter? What letter? Where?" she looked around her in confusion till Kathleen teasingly waved a piece of parchment in her face.

"Give it to me!" The blonde snatched it over. As she smoothed out the parchment, she cast a suspicious glance at Kathleen. "You didn't read it, did you?

"Of course not!"

"Then how did you know it's from Lupin?"

There was a trace of guilt on Kathleen's face. "I really didn't read it. But I might have seen a few words when I was picking it up from the ground."

"On the ground?"

"The owl dropped it right into your face. But you continued sleeping and even swatted it away."

Natasha was no longer listening. She was eager reading the note.

Natasha,

Can we meet for a little while today? I promise I'll not take up too much of your time.

Remus Lupin

"Is the owl still around?" Natasha asked.

"It waited for a whole fifteen minutes before it finally gave up and flew away. You need to send a reply?"

"It'll take too long to get to the owlery. I'll go look for him as soon as I'm dressed." Natasha sprung out of bed, ran to her cupboard and stared into her mirror. "Oh no! I look terrible! My hair is in a mess. I'll take forever to get ready!" she shrieked.

"I'll be your owl then."

"Huh?"

"Scribble a reply to Lupin now and I'll deliver it to him."

Natasha's face lit up. "Would you really do that for me? Thanks! You're the best!" She ran over and gave Kathleen a big hug.

Kathleen laughed as she hugged her friend back. "It's no big deal. I'm about to go for breakfast anyway."

Natasha scratched a few words on a small piece of parchment, thrust it into Kathleen's hand and shooed the latter out of the room.

"Hey! Must you be this eager to send me away?"

"You have an important letter to deliver, my precious owl. Now go!"

"Yes, my new mistress!" Kathleen chuckled. Before she left the dormitory, she turned and gave Natasha these parting words, "I'm glad for you, Nat. I really hope he'll make you happy."

The smile was temporarily wiped off Natasha's face. She gave Kathleen's hand an affectionate squeeze. "I hope you can find happiness too."

*

Kathleen did not find Remus at the Gryffindor table. Instead, she saw Sirius and Peter.

"Looking for me?" Sirius asked merrily.

She felt her cheeks heating up again. "Actually…no…I'm looking for Lupin."

When Sirius raised a brow quizzically, she quickly explained, "I have a letter for him. It's from Natasha."

"I'll be the messenger." Sirius held out his hand and took the parchment from her.

Kathleen mumbled her thanks and hurriedly made her way to the Slytherin table, half pleased that she had spoken to Sirius again, and half upset with herself for not being able to hide her feelings for him.

*

Remus' heart sank when his owl returned without a reply. Perhaps he had mistaken – Natasha did not like him as much as he thought she did.

He absently fed the owl and set it free. Remus did not feel like studying anymore, and threw his books back into his trunk. 

Remus was still lying in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling when Sirius joined him in their dormitory.

"Are you trying to stare up a hole in the ceiling?" Sirius jested.

Remus gave a grunt in response. He was in no mood for jokes.

"Are you able to tear your eyes away to read a letter?"

It took Remus only a split second to register what his friend had said. "Where is it? Thanks," he muttered as he snatched it from Sirius and began reading. 

Remus started to grin as wide as his mouth would go.

"So what did she say?"

"She's meeting me by the lake!" Remus called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

*

Natasha caught sight of Remus from a distance and waved at him. 

He was slightly out of breath when he reached her.

"Ran here all the way?" she asked coyly.

"As soon as I read your note." He looked at her intently, taking in her heart-shaped face, big violet eyes, elegant nose and soft lips.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Have I told you that you're absolutely beautiful?"

"No," she smiled happily. "And you're getting more and more eloquent each time we meet."

Remus understood her jibe and felt a little embarrassed. He knew that he was usually tongue-tied when he was with her. "The entire school is talking about us," he told her.

Natasha shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?"

He shook his head.

"You didn't ask me to meet just to tell me these things, did you?"

He shook his head from side to side again.

Her heart was pounding furiously. "Cat caught your tongue again? Perhaps this will help to loosen it." Natasha slipped both hands on his shoulders, tipped her toes and kissed Remus. 

He was almost out of breath when she drew away. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in a bare whisper.

"You know I can't say no to that."

Natasha felt that she could burst with happiness. If she were to die that very moment, she would die with no regret.

*

Remus felt a sharp jab at his elbow and winced.

"Let us know when you're ready to leave Lala Land."

"What are you talking about, Prongs? What Lala Land?"

"Dreamland," informed Sirius. "You were miles away with a stupid grin on your face the whole day."

Remus only grinned wider.

"So how was your meeting with Strauss?" Sirius asked.

"Moony met Natasha Strauss?" Peter interjected uneasily.

"You've just named my girlfriend," Remus said happily.

James gave such a sudden shout that the other Marauders almost jumped. "Your girlfriend? You two are officially together?"

"Beat you to it, didn't I?"

James paused thoughtfully. "I need to work on Lily then. I'll be next," he looked at Sirius pointedly.

Sirius caught his glance. "Be my guest, Prongs. I have no wish to be tied down to anyone."

"Good," James nodded distractedly. His brain was already working overtime to devise ways to charm Lily.

"Hey, is it your turn to get lost in Lala land now? We have important things to deal with, you know," Sirius told James with amusement.

"Important things?" Remus looked lost.

Sirius snorted. "Love has made you lose your wits, Moony!" 

Peter was anxious to get into the conversation. "We were thinking of how to punish Lindow. We all agreed that he should look like a fool at the next Quidditch match."

James took a swipe at Peter's head. "Not at a real match, Wormtail. We meant a Qudditch practice! It'll not be honourable to sabotage an actual match."

"That's right," agreed Sirius. "All we need now is for someone to drop a pill into a Slytherin's drink and we'll be all set."

"Natasha can do it!" Remus said confidently. "She takes her meals with them anyway!"

James tried to swipe at Remus but missed. "Are you nuts? And we thought you're the intellectual one!"

"Remember to claim your brains from Strauss later," quipped Sirius. "We don't need help from any Slytherin. There's always James' invisibility cloak."

"Alright," Remus conceded sheepishly. "As a punishment, let me do the honours."

"You're on. So can I go look for Lily now?"

James was already out of sight before anyone could reply.

*

James found Lily in the library.

"Hey, Lily," he crept behind her and whispered into her ear.

She jumped. "James! How did you know I'm here?"

James grinned and slipped the Marauders' Map discreetly into his robes. "Remus and Natasha are going steady now," he said as he took a seat beside her.

"I'm not surprised. It's only a matter of time after what they did at Hogsmeade."

"I must admit defeat this time. Remus may be the first to get himself a girlfriend, but I fully intend to be the first to get a wife," James looked at Lily meaningfully.

Lily pretended not to get his hint. "You've yet to find yourself a girlfriend. So what makes you think you'll get married before the rest?"

"That's where you can help me."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. If you agree to be my girlfriend, I'll be right on track."

Lily stared open-mouthed at James. "You must be out of your mind."

"No, Lily, I'm serious."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her books.

* 

James, Sirius and Peter were seating under the oak tree, going through their plan one last time.

"They're having their next practice session this afternoon. We have to get Moony to do the deed at lunchtime," Sirius concluded. 

Peter scratched this head. "We have to tell Moony. I've not seen him since Potions today."

"I bet he's with his newfound twin again," James rolled his eyes.

"Shhh! Here they come," Peter whispered.

The three of them looked up in time to smile at Remus and Natasha, who were walking towards them, hand-in-hand.

"Hey, guys!" Remus greeted, looking as though he had just won a million galleons.

"Hi yourself! We were wondering if you still recognize us," James kidded.

"Nah, you leave too deep an impression on me," Remus returned easily. "Mind if we join you?"

The guys knew that Remus' 'we' referred to Natasha. They never had a fifth person join them at their favourite spot before. But since they genuinely hoped that this relationship would work out for Remus, they thought it as a small sacrifice.

"Sure! Make yourselves comfortable," Sirius replied lazily.

James shut his bag. He had to wait till later to hand his invisibility cloak to Remus.

Natasha leaned her head on Remus' shoulder and observed the three young men. She knew James and Sirius more from their reputations than through interaction, but she figured she won't mind their company as they were far from dull or foolish. But Remus' fat beady-eyed friend was not someone Natasha would choose to be in her crowd. She gave a little sigh. They were all Remus' close friends. She'd better get used to the idea that she would be in their company more frequently than before. Afterall, Remus must really value their friendships since he had told her as far back as the time they first studied together in the library that these were friends he would gladly die for.

"Did Jason Lindow try to make things difficult for you or Kathleen?" Sirius broke the ice with Natasha.

"Nope. I've not spoken to him since we left the Three Broomsticks that day. Don't think he spoke to Kate either."

"But you have Quidditch practice later. He may make things difficult for you girls," Remus remarked with concern, before telling his friends, "Natasha was just telling me that Lindow yelled at her throughout their Quidditch practice after he first saw us together."

"I'm sure that'll not happen again today," James said, winking at Remus and patting his bag.  Remus caught James' hint and threw him a sly grin.

Natasha did not notice the exchange between the two young men. "I'm not afraid of him. There's not much he can do to me anyway."

"He told Kathleen that was not the end," Peter spoke up nervously. He was uncomfortable with the idea of speaking to a Slytherin.

"You'd better warn Kathleen to be on her toes," Sirius said.

Natasha's face grew hard and wary. "Do you care what happens to her?"

Sirius saw the suspicion in the violet eyes and felt his own temper rise. "What's that supposed to mean, Strauss?"

"You should know, Black," she challenged.

Sirius rose to his feet. "Care to explain?" he growled.

Natasha also stood up defiantly. "I think Kate should be wary of you. You're more of a hazard than Jason."

Remus coughed loudly. "Natasha and I have to drop by the owlery. I'll see you guys at lunch." He threw an arm over her shoulder and hurriedly steered her away.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Sirius looked to his friends for an answer. He was both fuming and bewildered at the same time.

James shrugged. "Slytherins. Who understands them?"

***

tenniStar514: You really think Sirius should hook up with Kathleen? Hmm…

peachgirl1608: There you have it – James and Lily! But they'll take a little longer to take another step forward.

Ms. Padfoot: The issue of full moon will be tackled in later chapters. You'll find out if he'll tell her.

SjabRox: Yes, they'll prank Jason. Maybe Peter was assigned to Gryffindor cuz he had the guts to betray his friends and hang around Voldemort.

Titou tur Lupin: Thanks for explaining your nickname :)  Sirius and Kathleen? There'll be more of them in the next chapter – he'll be coaching her in transfiguration. But will they end up together? Maybe…or maybe not! I'm not telling just yet! LOL

padfoot-dreamer: Yes, you're so nice! :)

snap crackle & pop: Yay! You reviewed again!!! Thanks! Do they sound less adult now? I'm trying! :)

prettiest in pink: Two Griffindor-Slytherin couples? How about Peter & Pamela or Snape & Lily? ;)

LILRKCHK: Yes, I meant Keeper. I call them goalie sometimes :) 

OutofAzkaban: This fic is nowhere near its end, dear. I've only just got started!

Sallymander: Have not heard from you for sometime. Welcome back! :)

ice-cold-star: I'm trying to get Natasha's relationship with Remus out of the way so that I can start on other stuff ;)

Coco Bean: There'll be more 'evil' stuff coming up! You'll not expect anything less from a Slytherin, yah?

Jaded Roses: You'll probably not be reading this chapter. But in case you are, how can you even think Natasha is a Mary-Sue??!!

Summerkins: Alright – I'll accept your bribe. I'll post sooner if you review EVERY chapter ;) Hope you're feeling better. Take care!


	11. The Prank

**The Prank**

"Hi, Katie!" Sirius waved to Kathleen after their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Kathleen blushed as she became acutely aware of surprised stares from the other students.

"Bring along your pet tonight!" he said loudly before walking towards the castle with his friends.

"Are you dating Black?" Dominic asked her curiously.

"No, I'm not."

"But you're meeting him tonight?"

"It's just some schoolwork he's helping me with."

"Sirius Black helping someone with schoolwork? Now that's something new! And you're a Slytherin too!"

Kathleen smiled weakly at her partner. She was not sure if it was safe to hope that she was getting preferential treatment from Sirius.

*

Natasha huffed towards the Gryffindor table. Remus was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Lupin?" she asked James, deliberately ignoring both Sirius and Peter.

James hesitated before replying. "He went back to the dorm to get some stuff."

"Tell him I'm looking for him," Natasha ordered, and the boys watched her stormed her way to the Slytherin table.

"Lovers' tiff?" Sirius wondered.

"But Moony was all smiles this morning. They couldn't have quarrelled," Peter pointed out.

"Perhaps he offended her without even knowing it. Some girls are just harder to figure out," James quipped, stealing a glance at Lily.

*

_She's in an awful mood today,_ Remus thought as he watched Natasha's brief exchange with his friends. He carefully slipped the tiny colourless pill into the goblet and silently crept out of the Great Hall, under James' invisibility cloak.

*

Natasha was circling the Quidditch pitch on her new Cleansweep Four when she spotted Remus and Jason standing at the edge of the field. She immediately pointed her broom downwards and sped to the ground. 

Natasha reached the boys in time to hear Jason yelling at Remus. She ran up and stood between them. "What's happening?" 

"I'm here to see you. James said you were looking for me," Remus told her, looking a little worried.

"We do not welcome Gryffindors at our practice session," Jason growled.

"Relax, Jas. Lupin is not on Gryffindors' Quidditch team," she said impatiently.

"He hangs around with the Gryffindor chasers."

"He's not here to spy. He's my boyfriend and he's here to see me!" Natasha glared at her captain. "I've done my warm-ups anyway. I'll be back when everyone's ready to begin." She grabbed Remus' hand and made for the stands.

"Have I done anything wrong?" Remus asked as soon as they were alone.

"It's not you," she brushed off his question. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure."

She smiled. "You've agreed! Great! I need you to ask that friend of yours to leave my friend alone."

"You're referring to Sirius?"

"Who else?" she hissed. "Tell him to stop bothering Kathleen."

"He's just coaching her in trans –"

"No! He has a hidden motive! I know that he's just making a fool out of her and I'll not tolerate that!"

"Natasha –"

"You'll do it, won't you?"

"Kathleen is old enough to –"

"You promised! You said you'd help me!"

Remus sighed. "Alright. I'll speak to him. But I can't guarantee that Sirius will listen to me."

"Excellent!" She beamed at him and kissed his left cheek. "Now get away from the pitch before Jason accuses you of spying again."

"I can't watch you?" he asked innocently.

She looked as though she was about to protest but changed her mind. "Alright. We're not practicing any special moves anyway. I'll handle Jason."

He grinned. "Sounds good." 

*

Remus chose a seat in one of the highest stands where he could enjoy a clear view of all the action on the Quidditch pitch. About ten minutes after the Slytherins' practice session started, he heard the voices he had been waiting for.

"Psst, Moony!" It was Peter's voice, coming from his right.

"Nice going with Natasha." The low voice came from James this time. "My cloak can barely accommodate the two of us."

Remus was careful to keep his face facing the front instead of turning to his friends. "I have the best view, thanks to her. Are you sure you guys can see clearly?"

"We'll manage," James replied grumpily as he peered at the action going on in the air.

*

Natasha exchanged puzzled looks with Kathleen, after hitting away a Bludger. Something, or rather someone, was definitely different. 

They watched as Ted threw the Quaffle past the hoop for the second time.

"Reeds! Over here!" Jason shouted when Ted got hold of a Quaffle again.

Ted flashed his captain a lopsided smirk before tucking the Quaffle securely under his arm and sped towards Ken Follett, the Slytherin Keeper. Before Ken could react, Ted had slammed another Quaffle past the middle hoop.

"Wow, Ted! You're really on the roll today!" Charlotte Radford, Slytherin's third chaser, shouted encouragingly twenty feet away.

Ted gave Charlottee the thumbs-up sign and zoomed towards Kathleen. "How did I do?" he asked the dark-haired Beater.

"You were fabulous!"

"I think I agree with you, Katie!" He laughed and sped away, throwing her a sly wink over his shoulder.

"Was Ted Reeds hitting on you?" Natasha asked as she reached Kathleen's side. Disapproval was written all over her face.

Kathleen shook her head. Something that Ted said bothered her. Did he just call her Katie? Only one other person had addressed her by that name…

*

Natasha, Kathleen and Dominic soon found it impossible to concentrate on their Bludgers and Snitch. Their eyes were all glued to the tussle between Jason and Ted for the Quaffle.  Charlotte was hovering near them, unsure as to what to do, while Ken was obviously exhausted from trying to block twice the number of Quaffles than usual. It was clear that Jason was becoming increasingly agitated as Ted scored his fifteenth goal. He began to shout instructions to Ted who did not seem to register a word he said.

Twenty minutes later, Jason called the practice to a premature halt. "Reeds! Come with me!" he yelled as he zoomed to the ground.

Ted followed, with a wide grin on his face.

"Didn't you hear me when I said to pass the Quaffle to me?" Jason practically shouted at his fellow Chaser.

"I heard you loud and clear, Jason," Ted replied, his grin still intact. "I just thought since I was nearer the hoops, I could try my luck."

"Try your luck?" Jason bellowed. "I've told you so many times! The way to score is to pass the Quaffle to me! What if you missed! You'd better be glad that this is only a practice session! If this is a real match, you'll be doing Slytherin a great dis-"

"I scored thirty-three goals. If I've not miscounted, you scored only twenty-five," Ted interjected calmly.

"How dare you!" Jason fumed. His face was red from anger.

"Do you know that you behave like a girl when you get all upset?" Ted commented loudly, and the rest of the Slytherin team listening to their conversation snickered.

"Way to go!" Natasha whispered to Ted as they made their way back to the broomshed.

*

"Stop laughing, Prongs! You two have to get to Ted Reeds now," Remus told his friends.

"I'm laughing so hard that it hurts!" James said, clenching his sides from underneath the cloak.

"Get going!" Remus urged again. His mouth was sore from being stretched from side to side. 

"I'll check on Padfoot after I say goodbye to Natasha."

"Don't take too long. Padfoot needs his robes," Peter reminded.

"I'll be quick," Remus promised. "Be careful!"

*

Remus and Sirius joined James and Peter in their dormitory about half-an-hour later.

"Our handsome Mr Black is back!" James exclaimed as soon as he saw Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius flashed him a charming smile. "It was a big sacrifice to look like Reeds for an hour."

"It was a good thing Lindow ended the session early today," said Remus. "The Polyjuice Potion was wearing out by the time I met him behind the locker room."

"I was about to feign a bad stomachache," Sirius admitted.

"You played very well, Padfoot! You really put Lindow to shame!" Peter said in awe.

Sirius chuckled. "Are you two sure you did the memory charm correctly?" He directed the question at both James and Peter, although he knew that James did most of the work anyway.

"Don't worry. Reeds will just remember leaving the Great Hall feeling extremely tired. I've modified his memory and added some extra stuff too. He'll 'recall' parts of what took place at today's practice, so he'll actually think _he_ did what _you _did." 

Remus chuckled. "He'll definitely be in shock when he's conscious." 

"Reeds slept all the way through the practice session and we left him in an empty classroom. Your relaxant pill really worked!" Peter told James.

"We have Moony to thank for that. He did the research while I took care of the concoction," James said in one of his rare instances of modesty.

"Don't I deserve some credit too? It wasn't easy to steal the ingredients for the pill and Polyjuice Potion!" Sirius added.

"Alright, we'll save some credit for you and my invisibility cloak," James quipped.

Peter watched his friends in silence. He knew that he would never be as brilliant as his friends. He was resigned to being the odd one out. Or was he?One day, he would surprise them with what he could do. He just had to find out how.

*

Kathleen waited nervously in the empty classroom. It was already ten minutes past eight in the evening and Sirius was nowhere in sight. Could he have forgotten about the lesson he promised to give her? She mentally shook herself. He couldn't have forgotten. In fact, he had reminded her to bring along her pet only this morning.

Kathleen absently stroked the Persian cat and it purred contentedly. She almost jumped out of her seat with joy and relief when Sirius sauntered in fifteen minutes after eight. 

"Hi, Sirius!" She grinned idiotically at him.

"That's your pet?" He peered at her cat that was curled into an orange ball of fur.

"He's Sambal. He's a really sweet –" She stopped in mid-sentence when her cat took a swipe at Sirius, narrowing missing his left eye. It was fortunate that he was quick on his feet – that was the only reason he still had his eyeball intact. 

Sirius stared menacingly at the cat, promising himself that he would have his revenge very soon. He reached into his robes and brought out his wand and a small object, the size of a pea. He placed them on the table, mumbled some incantation and the object soon enlarged into a big empty box.

Kathleen was in awe with the ease and grace that Sirius displayed.

"Get your cat into the box," he instructed and she hurried to follow his command.

"Vellus!" he said lazily, pointing his wand at Sambal. A bright blue light was seen and all that remained in the box was a ball of wool.

She gasped. "Sambal!"

"Don't worry. Your cat is still alive." He mumbled another incantation and the wool transformed into the cat again.

"Wow! That's cool!" she cried, impressed.

"Give it a try," he urged. 

"Can I choose something else?" she asked as she felt a pang of guilt when her cat looked at her reproachful eyes.

"Sure! Try 'Putidus Hippurus'."

"What's that?"

"Just try it," he insisted, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"I'm sorry," Kathleen told her cat helplessly as she pointed her wand at it, and uttered the spell.

Nothing happened. 

"Do it one more time," he directed.

She drew in a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm no good at this," she said dejectedly when her cat blinked back at her.

"Try this," Sirius said as he got hold of her right hand and flicked it. "Got it?"

"No," Kathleen stared at him numbly. She hid her smile as Sirius held her hand again. 

"At the count of three, say the incarnation. One…two…three!" He flicked her hand just as she uttered the words.

She peered into the box and saw…

"Sirius!" She turned around sharply and glared at him.

"You did it," he pointed out sheepishly.

"You've turned my cat into a rotting fish!"

"I wasn't the one who held the wand and cast the spell."

"But…rotting fish? Couldn't you have chosen something better?"

"Like a pile of dung?" he gloated. "I almost chose that, but I decided to be kind."

"Whatever." She could feel a reluctant grin creeping into her face. "Help me change Sambal back to his original form?"

He shook his head slowly. "Sorry, Katie dear. You're on your own."

"What? But I don't know how! Please, Sirius?"

He flicked his wand, mumbled something under his breath, and Sambal was back in its original form. The cat started clawing at the box frantically, in an attempt to get out.

He looked at the animal regretfully. "He looks better just now."

Kathleen immediately grabbed her cat and nestled it against her chin. "Can we practice with something else other than Sambal?"

"Don't worry. He'll get used to the trauma in no time."

"No, Sirius. Not Sambal."

"Alright then," the Gryffindor said, looking like a dog that had just lost his bone. He was having fun with the cat. "You can borrow some animals from McGonagall for our lesson tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You mean you'll give me another lesson?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "I've got to make sure you get that right. It'll spoil my reputation if word gets around that my first student doesn't make any progress."

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking down. "I'm useless at transfiguration."

"We'll get you there somehow," he replied confidently as he rose to his feet and stretched lazily. "Let's call it a day."

"Sirius?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes?"

To his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for everything."

Sirius was about to give some witty comeback when the door suddenly closed with a loud bang, startling both of them.

"Who's there?" he yelled. There was no reply. He rushed to the door, yanked it open, and peered into the corridor. It was empty and the air was eerily still.

Kathleen came up behind him. "I didn't see anyone."

"These doors don't slam by themselves. As far as I know, they're not bewitched."

"Perhaps it was Peeves or one of the other resident ghosts?"

"Maybe," he replied doubtfully, casting an eye over the dark corridor again.

*

Natasha was furiously pacing around her dormitory, letting loose a string of angry words.

"Who has the audacity to offend our Ms Strauss this time?" Tessa asked.

Natasha did not seem to have heard her. "Silly Kate! I have to knock some sense into her," she muttered under her breath.

"It's Kate who made you angry?" Pamela could hardly believe her ears.

Natasha bit her tongue. She had been careless and said too much. It was also foolish to slam the classroom door. She was simply too upset to remember to be cautious.

"I'll be in the common room," Natasha announced before slamming her second door in the last fifteen minutes.

***

**Titou tur Lupin**: Do you like the Sirius-Kathleen bit? ;)

**peachgirl1608**: The thought did cross my mind when I was writing the third chapter of this fic. I toyed with the idea of having Natasha appear in 'For Better Or For Worse' so that Remus will not be lonely there. But that can't be done since it was said in FBOFW that Remus used to like Lily and Sirius was never attached. So ICSY can't be a prequel to FBOFW. But I may do a sequel to ICSY later. And, before I forget, thanks for recommending both my stories in your bio! You're the greatest! *hugs peachgirl1608*

**Summerkins** & **chinkywinky** & **OutofAzkaban**: Sorry for taking more than a week to update. Hope this longer chapter will make up for the delay :P

**Ms. Padfoot**: Natasha will do something about it, but it'll be a little different from what you suggested. *grin* It'll be no fun if you've guessed it, right?

**NarcissusBlack**: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate your comments – they'll help me improve. :) I don't mean to be defensive, but Natasha may be beautiful but her life isn't as perfect as her looks. You'll find out more later. Remus' werewolf identity will be in the focus later too. As for Lily, thanks for the reminder – I'll take note. As for the plot, things have not heated up yet…this is only the beginning! Tell me what you think again, perhaps a few chapters later, ok? I really want to know! 

**Just a little Lupin Lover** & **SjabRox**: Thanks for your encouraging review! :) But I can't reveal what'll happen between Sirius & Kathleen…not just yet anyway.  ;)

**Gryffindor-rox**: Sirius and Natasha may continue to be at loggerheads, but I promise you that they're not going to cast an unforgivable curse at one another.

**LILRKCHK**: Nat is a go-getter :)

**prettiest in pink**: Laxatives? Hmm…maybe I'll use that!

**desevera**: I'm a biased writer. This is a fan fic afterall! I love Remus and Sirius too much, so the girls they date have to look great! But I'll try not to make them too perfect – they'll have their own character flaws and… I can't reveal too much now, but you'll find out.

**Angel76**: Thanks for adding me and my fic to your favourite lists! This fic will centre on Remus but of cuz, Sirius will be heavily featured too, since he's my favourite. May I take this opportunity to plug my other story? Check out 'For Better Or For Worse' – it's about Sirius, Sirius and more Sirius!

**phoebe666**: I've thanked you for adding me to your favourite lists already, right? *grin* So now, I shall thank you for reading & reviewing both my stories! :)

**padfoot-dreamer**: I finally made it on your list?! YAY! As a reward, I've added the part about Natasha spying on Sirius and Kathleen just for you. 

**snap crackle & pop**: How's the prank? I'm waiting for inspiration to strike before doing the next one.

*


	12. The First Fight

**The First Fight**

The Marauders were huddled in their favourite corner in the Gryffindor common room. 

Remus and Sirius were in the midst of a game of Wizard Chess. James was polishing his Nimbus 1000 and Peter was trying to finish his Arithmancy assignment.

Sirius frowned in concentration before finally moving his knight which slashed another of Remus' soldiers. He leaned back into the couch contentedly. He had a good chance of winning the game now. 

"Er-Padfoot?" Remus began tentatively.

"Are you begging me for mercy now?" Sirius mocked, before shaking his head teasingly. "There's no mercy in war, Moony. I'll be going for your queen next."

Remus licked his lips uncertainly and tried again, "There's something I need to talk to you about." He quickly added when Sirius opened his mouth to respond, "and it has nothing to do with this game."

"Oh?"

"Are you still coaching Kathleen Curtis in Transfiguration?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  None of the Marauders had ever tried to interfere with his personal affairs with the fairer sex – till now.

"Your lesson with her is over, right?

"Wrong. We're meeting again tonight."

"On a Friday night?" Remus frowned. "Are you serious about her, Padfoot?"

"Serious?" Sirius gave a little laugh that sounded more like a bark. 

James, who had been listening to the conversation, stared at Remus as though the latter had just grown an extra head. "Since when has Padfoot been serious about a girl?"

"Then why are you seeing her?" Remus questioned Sirius again. "Your bet with Prongs is over."

"I'm not seeing her, Moony. I'm just giving the girl some pointers."

Peter put down his quill. "I agree with Moony. You need not have anything to do with her anymore. It's best to stay away from the Slytherins," he said nervously.

Sirius felt his temper rising. "What's wrong with you guys? It just so happened that I shot off my big mouth and offered to teach her. Now I'm stuck since I've to make sure she masters at least one decent spell before I say goodbye!"

"You should make that clear to Kathleen. You're just giving her false hopes by –" Remus was interrupted by a crash. Sirius had abruptly risen to his feet and thrown the entire wizard chess set onto the ground.

"I'm not a ten year old. I don't need to be told what to do," Sirius said coldly before leaving the Gryffindor Tower.

*

Kathleen was all smiles on Saturday morning, humming to herself as she got dressed.

"Oh dear me! Has someone turned her into a nightingale?" Tessa exclaimed in jest.

"More like a hummingbird," Pamela quipped as she carefully applied her mascara. "Her personal tutor must have cast the spell."

Tessa grinned. "Or perhaps our dear Kate fumbled in Transfiguration again and turned herself into a hummingbird without knowing it."

Kathleen beamed at her roommates. "You girls can say all you want and it's not going to bother me one bit."

"How's your lesson last night?" Natasha finally asked.

"Perfect," Kathleen purred.

"What do you mean by perfect? Didn't he tell you anything?"

Kathleen was too happy to wonder at the peculiar question. "Sirius told me that I've made some improvement! I managed to turn a lizard into a rock!"

"That's all he said?" Natasha muttered to herself, her voice heavy with disappointment. "So I guess your lessons are officially over?" she added hopefully.

Kathleen's green eyes were dancing. "Sirius said I need a couple more sessions. He'll be going through other spells with me."

That was not the reply Natasha wanted to hear.

*

Remus caught Natasha's arm as she passed him along a corridor. "Is something wrong?" he asked his girlfriend.

"No."

"Then why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"I've been trying to catch your attention at breakfast and at lunch. I swear you saw me both times before you looked away."

Natasha continued to sulk.

"What is it?" he pressed on. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You broke your promise," she replied accusingly.

The werewolf was speechless for a moment. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's more what you didn't do!" She glared at him. "Didn't you promise to speak to Black?"

"I did."

"Then why don't you do it?" she thundered.

"When I say I did, I meant that I kept my word and spoke to Sirius."

"And?"

"He lost his temper."

"He's still bothering Kate!"

"I don't control him."

"You should have tried harder!"

Remus let out a breath wearily. "Please be reasonable, Natasha. I told I can't guarantee that he'll listen to me."

She looked away, her eyes still filled with anger.

"I kept my word and tried," he said quietly. "If you don't trust me, there's nothing I can do." He released his grip on her arm and walked away.

Part of Natasha wanted to stop Remus and apologise. But she surrendered to her pride that kept her stubbornly rooted to the spot. She watched helplessly as he went further and further away, and wondered miserably if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

*

Natasha tried to catch Remus' eye at dinner, but he did not look her way. Not once. She was so enveloped in misery and self-pity that she did not notice something different – most of the professors were huddled together at the staff table, in frightened whispers. All except Dumbledore and McGonagall anyway.

At long last, Dumbledore rose to his feet and called for silence. A hush fell over the Great Hall at once.

"I have grave news for you. The Dark Mark has been spotted again this afternoon, over the home of the Tristons. It gives me grief to inform you that Peter and Margaret Triston, from the Ministry of Magic, did not survive the attack."

The students broke into nervous murmurs till the headmaster lifted a hand to restore the quiet once again.

"Students are reminded not to leave Hogwarts grounds at all times. I would also like you to report any suspicious characters within the school compound to your professors immediately." His face then took on a lighter expression. "Now, let us have our fill."

*

Natasha was awake in bed. She could feel a hollow inside her.  

She turned around to lie on her front, pressing her head onto her pillow. _Doesn't he care? How can he throw away our relationship just like that? _she thought furiously. 

Then another a little voice sounded inside her head. _It's not him, stupid. It's you. You did not cherish him. You did not trust him. You chased him away._

"He'll be mine again tomorrow," she vowed aloud, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

*

The Marauders were making their way to the oak tree again. 

Natasha followed behind as closely as she dared. To her frustration, she had not learnt anything new.  They were not talking, and she could only see the back view of Remus. 

She went in front of them as soon as they settled down on the grass patch, careful to tread slowly and soundlessly.  A pang of guilt, remorse and pang overwhelmed her as soon as she saw the expression on Remus' face. He looked crestfallen and his eyes were lined and tired from the obvious lack of sleep.

"Can the two of you snap out of it?" James was the first to speak up.

"I'm fine," Sirius snapped. "As long as he minds his own business."

"It's not your business solely anymore," Remus said quietly. 

"You don't see me getting all worked up over your choice of girlfriend, do you? What's your problem? Do I have to seek your permission before I speak to anyone from now on?" 

"Quit it. You have done enough damage. She's not speaking to me anymore. I hope you're satisfied."

Peter looked perplexed. "Who's not speaking to you?"

"Natasha?" James ventured a guess and Remus nodded unhappily.

Sirius stared, open-mouthed. "I - I didn't know -"

Remus got to his feet abruptly and went towards the castle. He was not sure where he was heading. He was only aware that he wanted to be alone and desperately needed some peace and quiet. As he aimlessly turned into his second corridor, a familiar pair of arms reached out from behind him and wrapped themselves around his waist. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Natasha?" he asked almost inaudibly, in a disbelieving voice.

The arms tightened their hold. He took the pair of hands into his own, gently loosened their grip and turned around slowly. "Natasha," he said again, a smile ghosting his face.

Natasha's eyes were glistening. "I'm sorry! I'm awfully sorry! I was a stupid brat. I should not have doubted you," she rambled.

His spirits lifted. "You're speaking to me again? You're not angry with me anymore?" 

"I missed you."

There was a short pause.

"Me too."

"So you'll forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his around her slim waist. "Maybe we should kiss and make up." 

Remus did not need further prompting. He lowered his head to hers and took her soft lips. Their kiss lasted till they were both out of breath.

"Hmm…" she purred happily as they finally drew apart. "That's nice."

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"We had our last kiss barely two days ago," she teased.

"Two days? Are you sure? It seemed like eternity!"

"That's eternity all right." She rested her head against his chest. "Let's not fight again. I felt terrible."

"It's a deal. No more fights. No more cold wars."

"We have to make up for the lost time," she cooed as she closed her eyes and waited for him to press his lips to hers again.

*

"You seem to be in a much better mood today," Kathleen told Natasha at Herbology.

"Really?" The blonde smiled happily.

"You were moping around yesterday."

"Lupin and I have sorted things out."

"You two had a fight?"

Natasha shrugged. "Over you and Black, actually."

"Huh?"

"He failed to stop Black from bothering you."

Kathleen fell silent for a few seconds. "What did you do that for? Sirius is not bothering me."

"I've told you he's just toying with your feelings."

"He's not," Kathleen countered. "Sirius is the sweetest guy I know. He has been –"

"That tutoring nonsense is just part of his plan –"

"Don't speak about Sirius like that!" Kathleen said hotly. "You hardly know him!"

Natasha snorted. "And you think you do?" 

"Look, Nat. I know you're just concerned about me. But this time, you've gone overboard."

Natasha stared at her in disbelief.

"If Sirius had ignored me as a result of what you did, I'll –"

"You'll hate me for the rest of your life?" The blonde was seeing red now.

"No! I didn't mean that! But Sirius is important to me, Nat. I'll be miserable if he starts ignoring me! I've waited more than five years for him to notice me!"

"You'll regret this, Kate. He doesn't deserve –"

"Why don't you just let me decide for myself?" 

Natasha took a deep breath to curb her rising temper, her mind working at full speed.  Soon, a mysterious smile reached her lips and lit up her violet eyes. "Why don't we do a simple test to find out Black's real motive.  If he passes the test, I swear I'll not interfere again."

Kathleen felt uncomfortable when she saw the gleam in Natasha's eyes. Despite her reservations, she nodded her head slowly, anxious to prove that Sirius was perfect in every way.

***

**Summerkins**: Nat is a crazy girl that does extreme things ;)

**Titou Moony:-P**: You've changed your nickname! Thanks for adding me to your list of favourite authors. :) 

**LILRKCHK**: To answer your queries, Remus is fully aware of the prank but he should be safe cuz Natasha may never know about it. And as to whether Sirius has an ulterior motive, you'll find out later.

**Ms. Padfoot**: That's my longest chapter for ICSY so far! Oh, you're such a tough taskmistress! *pouts*

**padfoot-dreamer**: YOU'RE SO SWEET!!! :)  Thanks for speaking up for Natasha and BlackLupin! And thanks for recommending my story to your friends!

**OutofAzkaban**: I did reply to your review! 

**peachgirl1608**: Are you sure you want a friend like Natasha who'll ruin your chances with a guy as cute as Sirius? ;) (*aside to SjabRox: you know what to do…time to threaten the guys around her!*)

**SjabRox**: Yes, I'm Chinese. Oh…please ignore what I mentioned about threatening those guys – it'll not be very nice! ;)

**phoebe666**: Er…what's "when pegwins fly"

**snap crackle & pop**: Is Sirius going to break her heart? You'll find out in the next chapter!  
**prettiest in pink**: Catch the next chapter and you'll see if Sirius passes the test!

**potts**: Yay! Another new reviewer! You'll find out the answers to all your questions as this story progresses. 

**Gryffindor-rox**: Sirius is not a b**tard! He's the best guy in the whole world! Hee…I'm as much in love with him as Kathleen is!

**alwaysginny**: Thanks for letting me be one of your favourite authors :) I promise to read your story about Ron sometime.

*


	13. Proven Guilty

**Proven Guilty**

Sirius felt vaguely like a scum. Although he did not think he was wrong, he was sorry to hear that he had been the cause of friction between Remus and his girl. 

He knew that Remus was one who was careful with his emotions. It had not been easy for Remus to make friends as he was perpetually avoiding getting close to anyone, fearing that they would shun him once they knew about his condition. 

The Marauders had been Remus' only close friends. They had clicked almost immediately, as soon as James and Sirius met him in their dormitory – the one they shared with Peter since their first day at Hogwarts. 

However, their friendship took time to develop. Remus was reserved and almost secretive. He had maturity beyond his years and weariness in his eyes that spoke of pain and rejection. The barriers were finally broken towards the end of their second year, when Sirius, James and Peter had let on that they knew he was a werewolf but still wanted to be his friend.

There had been girls who expressed interest in Remus. He, being the dependable one, was the object of desire of Hogwarts girls who preferred the strong, silent and reliable type to Sirius' dangerous charm. But Remus never paid any attention to them, despite encouragement from the other Marauders. It was as if he was afraid to lose control of his feelings, leaving himself vulnerable to the inevitable hurt and rejection that might come eventually.  Remus felt that it was already a rare stroke of good luck that he could find three friends who accepted his condition, and believed he would not get lucky again in finding someone else who could share his life.

All that had changed recently, with Natasha Strauss. Remus had at last let down his guard and plunged into the relationship with a recklessness that worried his friends. None of them had the heart to remind Remus that it was only a matter of time that Natasha discovered his dark secret. They could only wish, for their friend's sake, that she would accept him as they had.

But now, Remus' newfound relationship might come to an abrupt end, even before his identity was uncovered. And it would be all Sirius' fault. Sirius could not bear to be the one dashing Remus' one stab at happiness and female companionship. He knew that he would never rest easy till he set things right again for his werewolf friend. As much as Sirius hated to do it, Remus was a friend worth every bit of the small sacrifice.

Sirius made his way purposefully to the classroom, which he knew would be empty at this hour. He did not look forward to this meeting with Natasha, but that seemed to be the only way he could undo the damage he did. Perhaps he could convince her that he had no ill intention getting close with Kathleen. That was why he had agreed almost immediately when he received an owl from her that morning to, in her own words, "talk it out and get it over and done with".

*

Natasha was already waiting for him in the classroom. Sirius carefully pulled the door shut behind him and faced the Slytherin. 

"What is it you want, Strauss?"

"I'll get to the point and make this quick," she said briskly. "I want to talk about Kate."

"She's not a kid. She knows what she's doing," he replied icily.

"How can she when she doesn't know about your little bet with James Potter?" she returned with equal coldness in her voice.

"Bet? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop pretending, Black. I know all about it. The bet was for you to date a Slytherin and the unlucky victim is Kate."

He stared at Natasha with shock. "Remus told you?" 

"So you're admitting it." She gave a satisfied smirk. "You're just making use of Kate, mercilessly leading her on."

"I'm not."

"We've gone past that stage of pretence," she brushed off his statement and the growl that came after it. "Since you've admitted it, you should stop bothering Kate."

"Why should I listen to you?" He was a little unsettled by the sly smile on Natasha's face, but was determined not to show it.

"Because you have no choice. I don't think Kate would want to see you again."

"You're going to tell her?" He forced the tension out of his voice before added, "what makes you think she'll take your word for it?"

"There's no need for me to tell her anything. She has heard enough for herself." Her cold smile was still intact as she glanced meaningfully to her left.

Sirius drew in a sharp intake of breath. Realisation dawned upon him and his worst fears were soon confirmed.

*

Kathleen removed the invisibility cloak. She was holding on to the back of a chair for support. Her knees felt as though they were collapsing and she did not trust her legs to support her.

Sirius looked horrified to see her.

"Why?" Kathleen forced herself to ask.

Natasha could not help but feel a sense of victory. Her plan had worked perfectly. "You believe me now, don't you? Now you finally know his true colours."

Kathleen did not take her eyes away from Sirius. "Why are you doing this?" She tried desperately to search for a valid reason, an excuse that would lessen the hurt, disappointment and shame but failed miserably.

"Katie –"

She flinched as though his words scalded her. "Don't call me that!" 

"Let me explain –"

"Leave her alone!" Natasha stood protectively in front of her friend.

"Katie – "

Kathleen blinked back the rush of tears behind her eyes. "I have no wish to be part of your sick little game. You won. I hope you're satisfied." 

Natasha held Kathleen's hand and began to lead her away.

"Katie!"

Natasha turned around and shot him a furious glare. "Leave Kate alone, Black. You've done enough damage."

Sirius watched helplessly as the girls departed. His mind, for once, was in a blur and he did not know what to do.

*

James, Remus and Peter entered their dormitory noisily, laughing over James' latest prank on some unfortunate second-year Hufflepuffs.

"Hey, Padfoot. We were looking for you all night! Where in the world have you been?" James asked when he spotted his best friend…or rather, the back of Sirius as the latter was staring out of the window.

None of them could ever forget the look on Sirius' face when he turned around. He looked as though he was about to commit murder, thirsting for blood.

Suddenly, without warning, Sirius charged towards Remus, slammed him hard against the wall, and held the werewolf by the throat.

"What the –" James started and stopped abruptly, too much in shock to formulate his sentence.

Peter whimpered and took a step away from Sirius.

Sirius' fingers tightened around Remus' throat. "Why did you have to tell her?"

"Tell who?" Remus choked, trying desperately to pry Sirius' fingers away.

James recovered in time and rushed towards his friends, and pulled Sirius away from Remus. Sirius dropped his grip but continued to stare at Remus with never-seen-before harshness in his eyes.

"You told Natasha Strauss, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told your girlfriend about the bet."

"I did not –"

""Moony will do no such thing!" James interrupted.

"Then who?" Sirius thundered. "If it's not him. Then who? How could she have known?"

"Natasha knows about the bet? Are you sure?" Remus asked, confused.

"That bitch does not only know. She tricked me! That bitch tricked me into admitting it in front of Katie!"

"Natasha is not a bitch. Don't ever call her that again," Remus warned, his fits were clenched into tight balls. "I don't think you have the right to call her names. She's only trying to protect her friend. And you may not believe it, but I did not breathe a word of the bet to Natasha. I have no idea how she found out." 

"Are you saying that I'm in the wrong?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"The bet was a terrible idea from the start. It's cruel, Padfoot. You knew all along that the girl really likes you."

"Only the four of us know about it," Sirius barked, still feeling betrayed.

Remus returned Sirius' murderous glare with one of his own, before stalking out of the room.

James gave a low whistle. "This is the first time I've seen Moony lose his temper," he remarked. "I'm sure he didn't betray you, Padfoot. Ease up on him!"

"Are you saying that it's one of you?" Sirius turned and shot daggers at both James and Peter.

"Of course not! Now I know why Moony was so angry! You have to learn to trust your brothers!"

Sirius slumped into his bed and buried his face in both hands.

James instantly felt sorry for his friend. "Now, Padfoot, relax! It's no big deal, right? It's only a bet for a date and that was so long ago!"

"She thinks I have an ulterior motive for tutoring her," Sirius muttered through his hands.

"Tutoring?" Peter echoed.

"That's right, Wormtail. I've been coaching Kathleen Curtis on transfiguration for the past couple of weeks." 

Peter gasped. "That's why you kept disappearing after dinner? You were with her?"

Sirius nodded absently. "Now she thinks it's part of a big scam."

"Look on the bright side, Padfoot," James tried to make his friend feel better. "This just means the game is over. Now that the cat is out of the bag, you can quit pretending to like Kathleen. This should come as a relief to you."

The rage returned to Sirius' dark eyes. "You're a bunch of morons! I'm sleeping in the common room tonight." He slammed the door so hard that the hinges rattled.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" Peter asked, not knowing that he was echoing the exact words running through James' mind.

***

**Ms. Padfoot**: Do you have a clue to Paddy's intentions now? ;)

**chinkywinky**: I'll not make Sirius sound bad cuz he'll always be the BEST to me! :)

**Angel7**6: Thank you, thank you! 

**hogwartsdiva**: Thanks! There's a simpler way to monitor my updates – just include me in your 'Authors' Alert' list! Let me know if you'd prefer me to send you an email to inform you whenever I upload a new chapter – I'll be really glad to do that! Anything for my beloved reviewers! (yes, this offer is extended to everyone who read this too!) :)

**Summerkins**: Your Christmas cookies are delicious! May I have just one more please? The one with the chocolate chips? 

**Titou Moony:-P**: You love reconciliations? There were a number of fights in this chapter, but I'm not sure if they'll all make up…

**Sallymander**: You'll find out! You'll find out!

**padfoot-dreamer**: We've managed to upload at about the same time again! Poor Remus, right? First Natasha, and now Sirius doubts him! 

**OutofAzkaban**: You know Natasha's plan now! Oh, I've not been checking my emails very often these days. Sorry!

**prettiest in pink**: Oops, I'm afraid Sirius did not pass the test.

**SjabRox**: Natasha's very naughty, right? So many schemes up her sleeves! There's more to come…

**Kyrissaean**: Hmm…thanks for dropping a review, but I get the feeling that you've not read my fic. You're just 'advertising' for yours?!

**potts**: My dear, you reviewed twice! Don't worry – I don't mind of cuz! ;)  I've revealed what Nat is up to. You can be rest assured that she'll be up to more mischief in the next few chapters.

**phoebe666**: No problem at all. Most of the reviews I've submitted had typo errors too! I was just too excited and did not reread before I submit. I'm just grateful that you're taking the time to read and review!

**peachgirl1608**: I'm a feeling you'll get angry with Nat soon, cuz she's going to do some stuff that'll not make Padfoot too happy…

*


	14. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

"He's not worth crying over," Natasha told Kathleen.

"Leave me alone." 

"Stop moping over him!"

"That's easy for you to say, Nat. You have your wish now. You have Lupin and I still have no one!"

"You would have found someone long ago if you didn't set your sights on Sirius Black the player."

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I do! Think on the bright side, Kate. It's good that you finally discover what a jerk Black really is. You're attractive and I'm sure lots of guys in Hogwarts are dying to go out with you. It's time to get over Black and get a life!"

"Thanks, Nat. But I'm not you. I don't have the guys tripping over one another to get to know me."

Natasha laughed. "Are you saying that I do?"

"Jason, Seth and Lupin, just to name a few."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. But you've your fair share of admirers too. I dare say Dominic is one of them."

"No way."

"No way that it's true or do you mean to say he doesn't stand a chance?"

Kathleen did not reply but Natasha was relieved to note that her friend did not look as upset as before.

"Tell you what. I'll fix you up with someone. Someone way better than Black. He'll have the looks, brains and the right family connections." Natasha was soon caught up in her little plan.  "Do you prefer a Quidditch player or a prefect? No…a Quidditch player is not good enough. Black is one too. I should get you a Quidditch captain."

"Like Jason?" Kathleen asked, cracking into an amused smile at last. 

"Quidditch captains are no good? Alright, we'll shortlist from the prefects then."

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Nat. I really appreciate your good intentions. But I'm not that desperate for a guy. And I'm not about to go on a manhunt."

"That's the best way to get over Black, silly!"

Kathleen pondered. That was definitely an incentive. Sirius made a fool of her. He was mercilessly taking advantage of her feelings for him. It was time to move on. Or at least, it was time to make Sirius believe that she had moved on. It would be a good distraction in any case. Perhaps a new relationship would let her forget momentarily about the Gryffindor.  It was time to show Sirius that she could do better. She would get over him. Even if she did not succeed, no one must ever know.

"You're right," she told Natasha. "I'll not let Sirius or anyone humiliate me again." It hurt to even utter his name.

"That's the spirit, girl!" Natasha cried in approval. "Now, is there a prefect whom you fancy?"

Kathleen shook her head woefully. How could she have even noticed any guy besides Sirius? "I'll let nature take its course. If someone comes along, that's fine. If there is none, that's fine too."

Natasha snorted. There was no way she could waste time waiting. It was time to act.

*

It did not take long into the game for Sirius to realize that something was wrong. The two Slytherin Beaters were hitting the Bludgers his way and they were doing so with a vengeance. 

James soon realised that too. For the first time in a Quidditch match, he could weave freely in and out in the air, concentrating on just the Quaffle and not need to worry about a single Bludger.

This was not lost to those at the stands either.

"…is that another goal from Potter? YEEEEEEEEES! Gryffindor scores! Thirty points, Gryffindor, Twenty Slytherin!" 

The majority of the crowd cheered, while the Slytherins jeered.

"Good save by Briana Lilian of Gryffindor! That gal's brilliant!" Miguel Lewis, the commentator said excitedly. It was no secret that the sixth-year Hufflepuff had a crush on the Gryffindor Keeper. "And look! Gryffindor chaser Black with the Quaffle! Is that another Bludger coming his way?  Courtesy of Slytherin Beater Strauss! Remind me never to offend – Argh! Black dropped the Quaffle!" 

The jeers from the Slytherin stands were loud. 

"Look! Curtis sends another Bludger his way! Good dodge by Black!"

Remus, Peter and Lily stood up in anxiety. It was fortunate that they were in the last row, so no one complained.

"What do they think they're doing?" Peter cried anxiously.

"They're totally ignoring James and going after Sirius' blood," Lily spoke half to herself.

Remus was watching Sirius like a hawk. His friend was doing a good job avoiding the Bludgers, but he wondered how long Sirius could last. Sirius' only hope might be for the Snitch to surface soon.

Suddenly, the crowd roared. The Slytherin supporters screamed for joy while the other Houses jeered.

"Brilliant goal by Slytherin captain and Chaser Jason Lindow! That brings Slytherin and Gryffindor to a tie! Thirty all! What a close match!"

James cursed aloud when Jason scored. He was finding it harder to concentrate on the game. James stole another glance in Sirius' direction and his concern mounted. The Slytherin Beaters were obviously taking the opportunity to settle their vendetta with him,

James watched his friend closely and froze in midair as he saw…

"…powerful swing by Strauss! The Bludger is going Black's way again! Can he dodge it? Yes! That's some awesome flying from Black! Wait! There's another –"

Sirius felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm as the Bludger smashed into him. The impact was so great that it caused his broom to do a full-circle spin.

Kathleen cupped a hand to her mouth in a silent scream as Sirius lost control of his broomstick and plunged to the ground.

There was a sudden hush in the stands. Everyone was standing to take a better look at what happened while the Gryffindor players sped to the ground and crowded around Sirius. 

Kathleen choked back tears as she hovered near the ground, frustrated as the Gryffindor team was blocking her view and she could not tell if Sirius was all right. 

_Of course he's not alright! He fell, thanks to you! _

Before she registered what she was doing, Kathleen pointed her Shooting Star downwards and a rush of air met her. Throwing her broomstick aside as soon as her feet made contact with the ground, she rushed to the Gryffindors, squeezed through them till she reached Sirius and knelt beside him. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were closed. 

"Sirius! Sirius!" she shouted his name and started to shake him.

To her surprise and relief, Sirius' eyes flew open. "Ouch!" he winced. "Stop rocking me, will you! I think your Bludger just caused me to break my arm." 

Before Kathleen could react, Madam Pomfrey had taken over and ordered the students to stand back. She mumbled an incantation, pointed her wand at Sirius' arm and healed it.

"Get up, Mr Black. I hope to see no more mischief from you."

Sirius threw the school nurse his best injured look. "It wasn't me this time. It was that bloody Bludger and you're blaming me?"

The school nurse suppressed a smile. "I apologise. Old habits die hard, you know." She began to depart before changing her mind and left Sirius a parting shot, "mind your language the next time, Black. I'll pretend I didn't hear the word!"

*

When play resumed moments later, James and Sirius were on a roll. Kathleen made sure that James received his fair share of the Bludgers, by directing most of them to the Chaser.

"…Ted Reeds dropped the Quaffle!" Miguel's amplified laughter ceased abruptly when he caught the glare from Professor McGonagall. "Gryffindor in possession. Look! Sirius Black is speeding towards the Slytherin goalpost! Can Ken Follett stop him? YEEEEEES! What a magnificent goal by Black! "

The crowd roared. Some Slytherin girls also joined in, earning them angry words from their fellow housemates. Sirius had always been the one most girls would pledge their support for, in and out of the pitch.

"Yes, Black! Teach them a lesson for messing up –" Miguel felt his professor's firm hand on his shoulders and whimpered. "James Potter has the Quaffle! Is he…Oh No! Another Bludger coming his way! Potter throws the Quaffle to Sirius Black! Good pass! Is Black going to make it happen again? Another Bludger from Strauss – neat flying by Sirius Black – Ken Follett on standby - can he stop - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

The crowd went wild once again.

"Slytherin Captain Jason Lindow has the Quaffle! He's making his way to the – wait! A Bludger from Greta Johnson of Gryffindor – good dodge! Another one coming his way from Matthew Anderson! Can he – yes - Jason Lindow makes his way to – Briana Lilian coming forward to cover – is that a – SLYTHERIN SCORES! Gryffindor eighty, Slytherin fifty!"

Jason played well and hard, but he was the only one on the Slytherin team who was scoring. James, Sirius and Gryffindor's third Chaser Jeffery Deaver soon made sure that Gryffindor pulled ahead by a large margin. 

"Potter scores again!" The Gryffindors in the stands shouted with joy. "Gryffindor a hundred and sixty, Slytherin seventy!"

"There's the Quaffle in the air – no takers - Black and Lindow heading towards the Quaffle from opposite directions – will they collide – yes! Sirius Black gets hold of the Quaffle – wait a sec – Lindow bangs his Nimbus 1000 into Black! Black's still holding on to the Quaffle - Bludgers sent their way and force them to split up – is Black going for – yes! Another ten points for Gryffindor! Jason Lindow has the Quaffle now – he's zooming towards the other end of the pitch – can he score another for Slytherin? They look like they need – hold on – is that a – yes, it is – Slytherin seeker Dominic Brutus is speeding towards Keeper Ken Follett – there it is – the shiny – Gryffindor Seeker Simon Colson coming their way too – two Bludgers sent his way – good job, Strauss and Curtis! Brutus is flying away – what's happening? We saw it, didn't we?  The Snitch disappeared? Charlotte Radford of Slytherin trying to sneak in a goal amidst the distraction – brilliant block by the talented Briana Lilian! Gryffindor's Jeffrey Deaver in possession now – where is Ken Follet? GRYFFINDOR A HUNDRED AND EIGHTY, SLYTHERIN SEVENTY!"

The crowd was getting out of control. The Slytherins were stomping their feet in frustration. 

"The Snitch! Seekers Dominic Brutus and Simon Colson on their way. Will we see another collision?  Brutus gaining speed.  Is that Lindow? Lindow gaining on Colson. Ouch! That must hurt! Colson is regaining his balance now. Dominic Brutus reaches out at – is that it? Does he have it? YEEEEEEEES! Dominic Brutus has the Snitch! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

The Gryffindor players stopped mid-air in their brooms in disbelief. They were leading! How did Slytherin beat them?

"We did it! We did it!" Natasha shouted elatedly and made her way towards Dominic Brutus and gave the Seeker a fierce hug.  

*

Natasha and Kathleen collapsed on their beds, exhausted. 

"It doesn't pay to be too soft-hearted, Kate. I can't believe you went easy on Black after he feigned the injury."

"Sirius did not fake it. He broke an arm," Kathleen corrected, as a thought struck her. "Do you think his arm still hurts? I mean, Madam Pomfrey healed it, but does the pain disappear immediately or gradually?"

Natasha snorted before burying her head into her pillow. "How would I know? I've never broken my arm before."

Kathleen let out a low sigh. Then she heard the faint tap and looked up to see a tawny owl at the window. Curious, she quickly went to the window, let the owl in and removed the parchment from its beak. The owl lingered, obviously waiting for a reply.

Kathleen unrolled the parchment. The note was indeed for her.

Katie,

Meet me under the oak tree after dinner tonight.

Sirius

She frowned and considered for a full minute. Then she took a quill and scribbled two letters: N-O.

It seemed like only five minutes had passed when the same owl returned.

Katie,

See you later

Sirius

Kathleen picked up her quill again.

Which part of NO do you not understand? And for the last time, stop calling me Katie.

Curtis

She did not have to wait long for his reply.

Katie

Meet me and I promise never to bother you again.

Sirius

Sirius' words sent a chill down her spine. 

***

**Titou Moony:-p**:  They've yet to reconcile…

**Ms. Padfoot**: Did I misread your chapter? I'll reread it soon then.

**OutofAzkaban**: You're right about the reason why Natasha is sorted into Slytherin. And I'm still waiting for a chapter of TBYA! 

**Summerkins**: What's 'wushy'?  You'll find out about Paddy's reaction to Natasha's latest scheme in 2-3 chapters.

**padfoot-dreamer**: Natasha and Sirius look set to clash again and again.  The two of them just can't get along! *sigh* 

**FireyMoonlight**: Fix everything? Hmm…I may just do that! But sometimes, I like to be evil…

**uNoeWho**: James may be smart,  but I like to think that Sirius is smarter! So, since Sirius doesn't want his friends to know about how he feels towards his 'student', there's no way James could have guessed.

**phoebe666**: I'm updating! On the last day of 2003 too! (It's 31 Dec today, over at Singapore)

prettiest in pink: Things may take a while to work out. But you'll see some progress in almost every chapter to come.

**alwaysginny**: Remus has one secret he's hiding from Natasha. I can't guarantee that she'll not get mad at him again.

**tenniStar514**: Kathleen will not forgive and forget just yet. She's a Slytherin afterall!

**potts**: I'm not sure just how much Sirius likes Kathleen. I'll ask him sometime! ;)

**MissMoony16**: Er…what is Remus doing to you? I wanna know! ;)

**LILRKCHK**: Sorry to take so long to write about the Gryffindor Qudditch team. Hope you like this chapter.

**Annoriel**: Don't scold Natasha! I like her almost as much as I like Sirius! (Okay – I'm lying – no one comes close to Sirius)

**Sallymander**: She has this love-&-hate thing with him now. You'll find out what happens…or what doesn't happen!

*


	15. Prefects' Bathroom

**Prefects' Bathroom**

Sirius kicked at the grass in frustration. 

_Where is she?_

After what took place at the Quidditch match, he had no doubt she would turn up. She obviously still cared for him. 

_So where is she? _he asked himself again. It was not supposed to be this way. She was supposed to turn up, listen to his simple explanation, and everything would be all right again. But there he was, waiting under the oak tree for over an hour. 

Like a fool. 

Disappointment and frustration soon gave way to anger. _What gave her the right to stand me up? To make a fool out of me? _Sirius pushed back the little voice in his head that reminded him that she had not agreed to meet him. _Who cares about Kathleen Curtis anyway? I can have any girl I want. I'm Sirius Black. I'm not about to grovel at some girl's feet. It's her loss, not mine._

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned sharply towards the group of fifth-year Gryffindors approaching him.

"Oh Sirius, we know that you're upset with the outcome of the match," Linda Dawson cooed. "Don't take it to heart!"

Elizabeth Hins, the most attractive of the three girls, batted her long eyelashes at him. "We're the better team. You were absolutely fantastic! It's just plain rotten luck that Brutus caught the Snitch."

"If anyone's to blame, it's Simon!" Maggie Barnes, the last member of the group added, "Simon should have beaten Dominic Brutus to it."

"Or it's Jason Lindow fault. He played dirty!" Elizabeth reinforced, and the other two girls nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"I don't want to talk about the match," Sirius told the girls with a little frown.

"Not another word," Linda quickly agreed, slipping her arm through Sirius'. "Let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower."

Sirius forced a grin and allowed the girls to lead him away.

*

Kathleen was in the Slytherin common room, clutching a book tightly in front of her when Tessa entered through the stone door.

"Hi Kate," Tessa greeted before flinging herself onto one of the carved chairs. "Kathleen Curtis!" she yelled when she did not get a response from the dark-haired girl.

"Yes?" Kathleen answered distractedly.

"You book is upside down."

"Huh?"

"You're holding your book upside down!" Tessa repeated in a louder voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just a little tired, I guess," Kathleen fibbed.

"You're sure?"

"Certainly."

Tessa leaned back into the chair. "I would have thought you have more energy these days since you don't have to take those extra lessons anymore."

Hurt flickered in Kathleen's green eyes. "No more lessons. Ever."

Tessa nodded her approval. "I guessed as much. In fact, I just saw your personal tutor a minute ago. Oh...your ex-tutor, I mean."

"You did? You saw him?" Kathleen put away the book and leaned forward eagerly. "Was he under the oak tree at the courtyard?"

Tessa gave her a look that betrayed her suspicion that her friend had lost her mind. "I saw Black along the corridors. He had his arms around two Gryffindor girls. And a third girl was hovering around him like a little fly." 

Kathleen's face fell. So he was trying to pull another trick on her. She had decided not to meet him because of the words in his last letter: _I promise never to bother you again. _Now she was infinitely glad that she did not go. If she had foolishly turned up, it would no doubt make her the subject of ridicule again, and add another notch to Sirius' long list of victories and conquests. _Kathleen Curtis will never be humiliated or made fun of by anyone again_, she vowed.

"Are you alright?" Tessa peered into Kathleen's face, puzzled.

Instead of replying, Kathleen dashed up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Nat! Nat!" she yelled as she burst into her dormitory.

Natasha, who was casting spells to get rid of creases on her clothes, put down her wand and gave Kathleen her undivided attention.

"I've changed my mind," Kathleen panted. "I want a new guy and I want it soon."

*

Natasha was beginning to regret coming up with this plan. It seemed like a perfect idea an hour ago. Now, she was almost ready to give up.

Why did she come up with the stupid idea of searching for a potential guy for Kathleen…in the prefects' bathroom? Natasha had been adamant that her friend should date someone of a higher standing in the school than Sirius Black. A prefect would be the obvious chance. And the only place to see them all at once was…where else but here?

The air was humid and steam from the large bath was bothering her. And then she had to make a conscious effort to keep her gaze at her eye level and nowhere lower.

Natasha was glad for some reason that Remus was not there. She would have died of embarrassment even though she knew he could not see her.

_Five more minutes. If nothing happens within the next five minutes, I'll leave and think of something else_, she promised herself.

Natasha kept her eyes glued to the thirteen photographs she had deliberately left in a corner of the huge bathrrom, next to a large pile of fluffy white towels. They were pictures of different girls, all students at Hogwarts, stolen by Natasha from the various dormitories. She had a narrow escape while stealing the picture of a final-year Ravenclaw.

Over the past hour, many of the prefects had picked up the stack out of curiosity, and glanced through all the pictures before returning them to the original spot.

"Prefects are such fools!" Natasha thought before correcting herself mentally with a harsh reminder that Remus was a prefect too.

Just as Natasha decided to call it a day, another young man stopped in front of the pictures and stooped down to pick them. She watched his face closely as he studied them, lingering at a particular one of Kathleen taken last Christmas.

Natasha stopped herself just in time from shouting out loud in triumph and relief when he threw the pictures aside and slipped the moving picture of her grinning friend into his robes.

*

Natasha ran all the way back to her dormitory.

"Kate! Kate!" she shouted as she entered the room, stopping abruptly when she noticed that only Pamela and Tessa were there. "Where's Kate?" she asked impatiently, feeling as though she would explode if she couldn't share the news with her best friend soon.

"At the owlery, I think," Pamela replied, giving her a strange look.

Natasha ran out again, intending to make her way to the owlery. She was rushing so badly that she almost collided with a fellow Slytherin at the top of the staircase.

"Kate! I'm glad I found you!" Natasha cried as soon as she regained her balance.

"What's up?"

Natasha looked around, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "I know someone who's interested in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. Do you want someone else to know about this?"

"Alright. Care to enlighten me as to what's going on?"

"The Head Boy! Jed Matthews! He has a crush on you!"

"No way!"

"Shhh!" Natasha shot her a crossed look.

"Sorry," Kathleen mumbled apologetically.

"As I was saying, Matthews is interested in you. A Head Boy no less!" Natasha exclaimed smugly.

"Whatever gave you this crazy idea?"

"Believe me, it's true! Just follow my instructions and he'll be hooked in no time."

"I'm not doing anything, Nat. You can stop imagining things and dreaming up schemes."

"You're the one who asked me to get you a guy," Natasha reminded. "Tell you what. We'll do a simple test tomorrow. If you're still unconvinced that I'm right about Jed Matthews, we'll drop this."

Kathleen froze. Another test. The last test left her with results she wished she never knew.

"You're crazy," she said glumly.

"What do you have to lose? Oh please! Just humour me this time, will you? Just this time?"

Kathleen decided to give in to Natasha's plea. She knew the blonde would not let the matter rest till she got her way.

*

Remus was seated by the lake, with Natasha resting her head on his lap. The couple remained silent for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. Natasha gave a little contented sigh as Remus stroked her hair.

"I heard what you did to Sirius." He broke the silence.

His choice of topic immediately put her on the defensive and her body stiffened.

Remus drew his hand away. "How did you find out about the bet?"

She tensed some more. This was a question she could not answer. 

"I have my sources," she mumbled.

It did not take Natasha long to decide that the only way out of this fix was to turn from the accused to the accuser. "You knew about it all along! You should have put a stop to it or at least told me!" she pointed out in mock anger. 

Of course, she knew that he had tried to discourage Sirius from the very beginning, but there was no need to let on her knowledge. She would have a tougher job explaining how she knew about his efforts. 

Her ploy worked and he immediately reddened. "I'm sorry," he muttered. 

He looked so genuinely apologetic that Natasha wanted to kiss him. Instead, she chose to reach up to give him a quick hug. "It's not your fault. It's all Black's doing. I'm just glad Kate knows the truth now."

"You know, Natasha, you may be a little too hard on Sirius. He may be genuinely being helpful when he was coaching her."

Natasha rolled her eyes, but bit her tongue and refrained from a sarcastic comment. The last thing she wanted was to argue with Remus again. Deciding to steer to a safer topic, she asked, "Why don't you call me Nat, like the rest of my friends? 'Natasha' sounds too formal."

Remus smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, you address me as 'Lupin'. That's even more formal!"

"I like the sound of 'Lupin'. Everyone else is calling you Remus and I want to be different!" she countered. 

"You can call 'darling' if you want," he teased.

Natasha suddenly remembered something. "Wait a sec. Not everyone calls you Remus. I meant to ask you earlier, but kept forgetting. Why do James and the rest call you 'Moony'?"

Remus looked away quickly, blood fast draining away from his face. He had deliberately pushed his secret to the back of his mind, avoiding the inevitability of his confession to her.

Fortunately, Natasha did not notice the change in his mood. She was lost in her own thoughts. "I think 'Loony' sounds better!" she laughed at her own joke. "At least it's a word that makes more sense than 'Moony'!"

Remus' eyes clouded over. "Let's go back now," he said abruptly, and rose to his feet.

Natasha sat up in bewilderment and watched Remus walk towards the castle. She quickened her pace and caught up with him at the entrance hall, grabbing his arm with both hands. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked tentatively. "You don't like me calling you 'Loony'? That was just a lame joke! I'll not say that again, okay?" 

Before he could respond, there was a loud shriek of laughter above them. The couple looked up sharply to see Peeves, one of the resident ghosts at Hogwarts, dancing in the air in a celebratory manner. "Lupin is loony! Loony!" he shouted with much gusto. "Loony! Loopy! Loony loopy Lupin!"

Natasha took out her wand and pointed it at Peeves angrily. "Stop! Keep quiet this moment or I'll hex you!"

Peeves feigned a frightened scream. He then floated away hastily as he shouted over and over again, "a student is threatening a ghost!" 

Natasha reluctantly turned to face Remus, bracing herself to be reprimanded. To her surprise and relief, there was only amusement in his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Regret was written all over her face. "I think I just gave Peeves a new nickname for you."

"Don't worry about it," he replied easily, slinging an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. 

He had much more to worry about than a silly nickname.

***

**Summerkins**: Now you have to wait again for my next chapter ;)

**Titou Moony:-p**: Remus is back! Your old nickname inspired me to write about the loony loopy Lupin bit.

**peachgirl1608**: Thanks :) I was really nervous about writing about Quidditch and kept postponing the inevitable. Now I'm freaking out over the battle scene for FBOFW.

**Charley9**: Thanks for listing me as one of your favourite authors. Yippee! Also, thanks for your note about Peter. I may be nicer to him in future chapters!

**Ms. Padfoot**: Nothing happens under the oak tree ;)

**LILRKCHK**: Jason & Simon can share the blame for Gryffindor's defeat. But Sirius, James, Nat, Kate & Briana are declared innocent of cuz! ;)

**potts**: Happy new year…and yes, I've finally updated!

**rodebudlife**: Welcome to my world of fanfic! And thanks for giving me six reviews at one go! They made me VERY happy!

**SiriusSweetie: **Do I like Bastaro? Hmm…look at his name again and tell me ;)****

**Anne-Evans89**: You may have to wait a little longer to find out.

**RemusRox**: Have you reached this chapter yet? Keep reading and I'll keep Remus here ok?

**Wolskin**: I totally agree with you! ;)

**Tanglise**: *gives Tanglise a hug* What can I say except that you've given me one of the best reviews I've ever received! And thanks for your second review/reminder too! You've made me so happy that I decided to finish up this chapter at once. Have you read SFTP Chap 3? The 4th chapter will be up next week.

**alwaysginny**: I don't look forward to Natasha finding out about Remus' secret either, but I have to let her know sooner or later…

**OutofAzkaban**:  I'm always hungry for more of TBYA :)

**Becky4**: Do the things Natasha did in this chapter qualify for "deliciously evil"? ;)

**Mandy**: Happy new year to you too! Feel free to let me know if you need an email each time I upload a new chapter. I'll be happy to do that.

**prettiest in pink**: I've written more Remus/Natasha stuff for the next few chapters. Sirius & Kathleen? I've not decided their fate.

**tenniStar514**: Forgiving doesn't meant forgetting, you know.

**Annoriel**: Are you referring to the title of your fic! LOL. Maybe there's really a handful out there who can do that. You and I are certainly among the majority who can never say no to Sirius.

**uNoeWho**: Maybe his arm is not all she'll break. 

**padfoot-dreamer**: I used to favour Gryffindor till I was sorted into Slytherin. So my House has to win! ;) Looks like our telepathy is not working in the new year. What's happening? Maybe we should consult Dumbledore and learn a few spells to set things right again.


	16. The Head Boy

**The** **Head Boy**

"This is a bad idea!" Kathleen cursed under her breath as they stopped in front of Professor Gibbons' office. ****

"He'll not smell a rat, I promise!" Natasha hissed back. 

The Potions professor greeted the girls warmly as they entered his office. Natasha had convinced him to engage the help of Jed Matthews, and of course, Kathleen and herself to prepare a new batch of potion ingredients.

The blonde immediately frowned as she looked around the room. "Where's Matthews?" 

"He needs to perform some Head Boy duties for the headmaster."

"WHAT?" Natasha asked crossly, startling the professor. Then she caught Kathleen's warning glance and forced a stiff smile. "So where do we start?"  

*

The girls worked for half-an-hour, carefully pouring contents of the enormous bottles of Exploding Fluid into smaller containers and labelling them. It was fortunate that Professor Gibbons had long left the room as Natasha kept cursing under her breath every few seconds.

"What have I got myself into?" she mumbled for the umpteenth time. "What a waste of my time!"

"Why don't you take a break? I'll do the rest," Kathleen offered.

"Are you crazy? There're two more cartons to go! Anyway, I got you into this mess. I can't just dump all these on you now."

After a few seconds, she burst out again. "Why can't we do this magically? The manual labelling is so time-consuming!"

Kathleen ignored her and continued her task.

"Do you think we should steal a few bottles for ourselves?" Natasha said suddenly.

"Whatever for?"

"We can poison Black. That'll end all your troubles."

"Don't even think about it."

Natasha was about to protest when there was a soft rap on the door. "It must be some silly students looking for Gibbons. I'll get it." She disappeared for several seconds and reappeared grinning from ear to ear. Jed Matthews was right behind her.

"I was telling Matthews it's so great that he's here. My headache's getting from bad to worse now. I'll go see Madam Pomfrey. You're okay with that, Matthews?" Natasha asked innocently.

"No problem at all," Jed quickly replied.

"Thanks, you're such a dear! Bye Kate! See you later!" she shouted, shutting the door behind her.

Jed wasted no time and turned his attention to the task at hand. "What do we have here?"

Kathleen briefly conveyed the Potions professor's instructions and he got to work immediately. She was mildly impressed with the speed at which he performed his task. That was no surprise, of course. The Head Boy was well-known for his efficiency.

"I didn't know Gibbons asked you girls to help out as well."

Kathleen tried to appear nonchalant. "Natasha offered and dragged me along."

Jed nodded, as he reached out for a new bottle of the blue potion.

"Gibbons said you were not coming."

"I settled my other stuff and bumped into him along the corridors. He told me that you two are here, so I decided to come and do my part."

"I'm sorry Natasha left. Now you have to do more than your fair share of work."

"I'm not sorry," he said softly, eyes carefully fixed on the fluid.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm actually glad that Strauss is not here." He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "I've been hoping for a chance to speak to you."

"You could have just walked up to me and done that," she pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I couldn't. Didn't have the chance. It was almost impossible to catch you alone without Strauss or Brutus around you. And recently, there was Black too."

Kathleen's stomach churned. "What about Sirius?" she asked. It was painful to even utter his name.

"I saw you with Black a couple of times and thought perhaps…well…you two are together."

"We're not." There was a mixture of bitterness and sadness in her voice. "I don't even know if I'll ever want to speak to him again."

Jed's face lit up. "Really?"

"He was just tutoring me in Transfiguration."

"Was? So he's no longer doing that?"

"I'm terrible at the subject. Figured that there's no point wasting his time teaching me," she lied partially.

"Would you let me teach you?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Natasha was right afterall.

"I can coach you on Transfiguration," he pressed on.

"Your schedule must really be quite busy. I shouldn't impose on you."

"No, I want to! I'll just take it as a revision session for myself.

"You don't need a revision, Matthews. You're already top of your year." She was not very keen with the prospect of spending all that time with Jed, however pleasant he was. 

"I want to help," he paused for a moment and added. "That's the only excuse I can think of to see you alone."

Kathleen was beginning to feel bad. "Matthews, you don't –"

"Call me Jed," he cut in. "And may I call you Kate?"

She shrugged.

"So will you let me be your new tutor?"

"Matthews –"

"Jed," he corrected.

"Right, Jed. I'm not terribly keen on having Trans –"

"Why don't we try one session and see how it goes? If you still feel that I'm of no help, we'll drop it?"

She sighed, knowing what her reply would be. She was never good at saying no. "Alright. I just hope that you'll not regret this. I can be quite an awful student."

"I'm sure I'll have no regrets," Jed smiled at Kathleen happily.

*

"Katie!"

Kathleen froze.

Sirius jogged up to her. "We need to talk."

"That's not necessary."

"Katie –"

"And please stop calling me Katie."

"I thought you liked it."

She felt a rush of angry tears. "I want to be no part of your games."

Several students passing by were giving them curious looks. 

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"I don't see the need to."

"We need to talk, Kat – Kathleen. At least give me a chance to explain!"

"I have no wish to carry on this conversation. You should look for your Gryffindor flies instead." 

He looked stumped. "Flies?" 

"Goodbye, Sirius." Kathleen turned her back to him just in time before the flood of tears came tumbling down.

*

"So how did it go?" Natasha leaned over her best friend's desk at Arithmancy.  She frowned when she noticed Kathleen's swollen eyes. "Was it that bad?"

"Jed is helping me with Transfiguration."

"Excellent!" Natasha punched her fist into her air. "Cheer up, girl! Things are working beautifully!"

"Yeah," Kathleen muttered gloomily, hoping that was true.

*

"You're grinning like a Cheshire cat," Remus teased as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his girlfriend's ear.

"I'm in an exceptionally good mood today," she admitted, beaming at him.

"Care to share your good news?"

She eyed him thoughtfully. "Alright," she conceded. "I've found Kathleen a wonderful guy."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a nice girl. She deserves someone better than Sirius Black."

"I don't know about that. Sirius is not too bad himself," Remus said uneasily.

"I'm sure this guy is better. In fact, he's perfect!" She stole a glance at Remus and quickly added. "He's not quite as wonderful as you, of course. He's the second best guy in Hogwarts, after my boyfriend."

"Thanks. I'm eternally grateful for your compliments," he said laughingly. "So who is this guy you're praising to the skies?"

"Jed Matthews. Our Head Boy, no less," she replied, looking extremely pleased with herself.

Remus frowned thoughtfully. "I didn't know Jed and Kathleen are a pair."

"Not yet," she affirmed. "But I have no doubts that they'll be Hogwarts' latest couple soon."

"Have they even started dating?"

"Sort of. They've been meeting the two past nights for private Transfiguration lessons."

"That's something Sirius used to do."

"Yes, and your friend is out of the picture now," she said hotly. "Matthews is sincere about her."

"He has so many Head Boy duties. How does he squeeze in time every night to teach?"

"Exactly! See what I mean about his sincerity? If you want to do something bad enough, you'll somehow find the time to do it." Natasha flashed a sly smile. "Which reminds me, if the Head Boy can spare time every night, so can you! So…" she snuggled closer, "do you have enough sincerity to set aside time for your girlfriend every day?"

Remus had to smile. "Isn't this what I'm doing now?"

"You were too busy to meet for two whole days last month," she reminded him.

He muttered an apology.

"That's okay. I'm over that now." She looked at him playfully. "I'm really looking forward to the visit to Hogsmeade this weekend. Perhaps we should repeat the previous scene in front of Honeydukes again?"

When he squirmed and looked extremely uncomfortable, she narrowed her violet eyes. "Don't tell me you've made plans with those friends of yours. I'm counting on us going together!"

"That's not it. Actually –" he licked his lips. "I don't think I can even be there."

"Why not?" 

Remus mumbled something about having stuff to do.

"What stuff? The professors usually don't give us much homework on a Hogsmeade weekend. Is that your prefect duties again?"

He continued staring into the lake.

"I'll ask Kathleen to tell Jed not to –"

"No, it's not my prefect duties either," he told her quickly, trying to conjure some excuse soon. "I'm – I'm helping Professor McGonagall with some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Something for Gryffindor," he lied, knowing that Natasha would neither know the better, nor be interested in what Gryffindors were up to.

"Does the timing has to clash with the Hogsmeade trip?" 

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you okay?"

"I was really looking forward to spending that time with you," she sulked. "But I guess there's nothing we can do about it."

Remus let out a breath of relief. That was one danger zone avoided. Grimly, he wondered how long could he keep his secret from her.

*

The Marauders were seated in their usual spot in the courtyard again.

"Is that a Snitch you're holding?" Peter stared at James incredulously.

"Yeah," James mumbled, as he continued playing with the Golden Snitch, tossing it lightly into the air and catching it again.

"Why are you holding on to it?" Peter persisted.

"Prongs has been fiddling with the Snitch ever since we lost the match to those snakes. He's now convinced that he'll make a better Seeker than Simon," Sirius offered, with a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. "But we need good Chasers too, so he can only become a Seeker in his dreams now."

"You guys have plans for the Hogsmeade trip?" James changed the subject abruptly.

Sirius lifted a brow. "Didn't you say you're asking Lily?"

"She…er…she has another…er…appointment."

"Great! So we can hang out together!" Peter cried excitedly, before turning to Remus. "You'll be meeting Natasha Strauss there, Moony?"

"Actually, I don't intend to go," Remus said slowly. "Saturday is…well…I'll not be quite myself…"

The other three widened their eyes in understanding. Saturday was full moon. The pull of the moon was strong in the days leading to each full moon, and Remus would be in no condition to go for the visit a few hours before his next transformation.

"Have you told Natasha that you'll not be there?" James inquired.

"Yes." Reading the minds of his friends, Remus added, "I've not told her about my – well – condition."

There was a pause as none wanted to pursue the subject.

"Hey Padfoot, how come you don't intend to get a date? You have no lack of choices when it comes to that department," James changed the subject for the second time.

The question reminded Remus of what he learnt from Natasha. "I heard something about Kathleen being with Jed Matthews," he told his friends.

Sirius merely shrugged. "You must have heard that from Strauss? She's probably making this up knowing you'll tell me."

"You don't think that's possible?" Remus asked.

"I don't believe what I don't see with my own eyes. No offence, Moony, but I don't trust what that woman says." Sirius' expression suddenly turned dark and sombre. "Not that who Curtis sees matters to me anyway."

***

**Ms. Padfoot**: Nat means well. She really does! It's just that…hmm…she can be quite extreme at times.

**Titou Moony:-p**: Glad you liked the Loony Loopy Lupin bit. :)

**OutofAzkaban**: I'm the most loyal fan of TBYA, right? Cuz no one bugs you for updates like I do! ;)

**Summerkins**: I'm evil? What can I say…I was sorted in Slytherin afterall! LOL

**Kevin**: Nat is a Slytherin b*tch. But I think you'll find her less annoying as the story continues – that's when I'll show her other side. I'm glad you're reading FBOFW too.

**uNoeWho**: Slytherin are the sly ones, while Ravenclaws are the ones with the brains. Anyway, when it comes to affairs of the heart, even the smartest person can become quite dumb. I may let Kate show her more Slytherin side in the later chapters.

**joy**: Sirius and Nat? No way! ;) If you meant Sirius & Kate, hmm…you've find out very soon. I promise!

**rodebudlife**: It really depends on whose perspective you take. If you ask Nat, she'll tell you that she's not selfish cuz she genuinely believes that whatever she does is for Kathleen's good. She's just trying to protect a friend, and she tends to overdo it because…you'll find out later. I can't give away too much right now!

**Tanglise**: Glad that you like April. As for Natasha, give her a chance. Sirius doesn't have a good reputation when it comes to relationships. She means well and is just trying to protect her friend.

**Fuschia Nicole**: Here's more :) As for what you asked me regarding Remus & Nat, I'll reveal the answers in due course. I'm an author who loves to keep readers in suspense! (Ok, I'm a sadist!)

**prettiest in pink**: You'll find out soon, probably in another five chapters.

**SiriusSweetie**: I gave that professor the name cuz I initially wanted to make him whom everyone would want to slap. Now, I'm reconsidering his fate ;) Don't worry – I'll not be offended!

**peachgirl1608**:  I've not started on the battle scene yet. Oops! :P

**padfoot-dreamer**: Ok, I believe you! Our telepathy is still working! ;)

**Annoriel**: I can't guarantee that she'll forgive him…

**Becky4**: I like your name! One of the OCs in my other fic is 'Becky' too! You're my only reviewer who liked the bathroom scene and I love you for that!

**Dairy**: If "OCs are usually stupid", why are you reading fanfics anyway? And if you've read only the Prologue and reached the conclusion that the girls are boring, and that I don't work hard on them, then I'll have to be rude and say that you're more than welcome to read OTHER fics. I don't mind criticism, as long as they're constructive and the reviewer takes the trouble to read the chapters. But if you have any practical suggestions on how I can improve, do leave behind your email address so that we can discuss further. 

**LILRKCHK**: Jed made a brief appearance in Chapter 9. The gang (Sirius, Kate & company) is in their sixth year.  I don't think the small one-year age-gap matters much. Afterall, April is 9-10 years younger than Sirius in FBOFW!


	17. A Slytherin's Pride And A Gryffindor's W...

**A Slytherin's Pride & A Gryffindor's Wish**

Remus neatly printed the last few words of the Potions essay, put aside his parchment and quill, and stole a look at the girl seated opposite him. Natasha was chewing the end of her quill, face screwed up in concentration.

"Need help?" he offered.

She shook her head sullenly and returned her attention to her History assignment. Remus watched as she scratched a few lines and then crossed them out. Wordlessly, he slipped out of his chair and disappeared behind some bookshelves. When he returned to their table a couple of minutes later, she had crumpled the earlier parchment and started scribbling on a new one.

She looked up and wrinkled her nose as he flipped through a dusty book. "Where did you go?"

"Here," he found the page he was looking for and slid the book over to her. "There's something in there you can use."

Natasha frowned, obviously displeased. "I can do my assignment on my own."

"I know…I just wanted to help."

"I don't need a Gry -" she stopped in mid-sentence when hurt flickered in his eyes. "Sorry," she muttered as she thrust the book under her nose and forced herself to start reading.

"Look, Natasha, I don't mean -"

"You were just being nice. I shouldn't have snapped at you," she said with her violet eyes glued determinedly to the open page, as another frown crept into her pretty face. "I just don't want to feel as though I'm making use of you."

"Making use of me? All I did was to pass you a book. It's not as though I'm writing your essay for you, right? And besides," he grinned, "the faster we get schoolwork out of the way, the sooner we can go for a little walk outside."

His efforts were rewarded with a smile from the blonde. "Give me an hour. I should be done by then. Why don't we meet at the Entrance Hall at four?"

"I can stay here and keep you company."

"You'll just distract me and then I'll take double the time. Besides," she pointed to his completed Potions essay, "you've had enough schoolwork for the day."

He lifted a brow. "You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Oh, cold-blooded woman!" he muttered playfully.

"Lovesick man!"

"Is that what you call your affectionate boyfriend?"

She stifled a giggle. "Should it be my handsome knight-in-shiny-armour?"

"That's better." Remus cast a quick glance around the library to make sure no one was watching them. Then, he quickly bent over and gave Natasha a peck on her cheek.

She smiled at him fondly. "Now you're really distracting me. Scoot!"

He feigned a wounded look as he made his way out of his library, suppressing a sudden crazy urge to whistle a joyful tune.

--

"Lils, are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" James asked in his most charming voice.

"I've told you! I've promised to go with my dorm mates," the redhead replied with amusement.

"I can always let Briana know there has been a change of plans."

"No, Potter. There's no change, and it'll do you good to get that drilled into your thick skull."

"It's James," he reminded. "You lost the bet last term and you've to call me James. No more Potter!"

"James," Lily obliged, pretending to do so grudgingly.

He beamed at her. "So will you -"

"No," she said firmly and walked away, leaving him staring after her.

"Prongs!"

James turned and came face-to-face with Remus.

"Tough luck again?" the werewolf inclined his head in the direction where Lily headed.

"She's opening up to me. I'm sure of that," the Gryffindor Chaser replied with confidence. "She's not as cold as she's used to be."

The werewolf smiled in a way he hoped was encouraging. He knew how much his friend liked Lily.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Natasha?" James asked.

"We're meeting later at four. She's working on her History assignment and didn't want me to help."

"Slytherin's pride," James said knowingly.

"What?"

"Pride will not allow a Slytherin to accept help from someone else, much less when the offer of help comes from a Gryffindor. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?

"But she doesn't care for those house rivalries."

"She may not mind dating a Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean she's not a Slytherin at heart. Offers of unsolicited assistance probably make a Slytherin feel insulted."

"Really?" Remus never thought about this. "Perhaps that's why she sounded so upset just now."

"You two had an argument?"

"Thank Merlin, no. We've agreed not to have fights."

"That's great," James muttered before adding as an afterthought, "You know, for someone with your brains, you seem a little clueless when it comes to what women want."

Remus raised his brows. "I didn't know you could read Lily's mind!" he teased. "But seriously, I don't have much...you know...experience. And I really want this to work."

"Fallen hard, huh?"

Remus fell silent for a moment and then said, "Thanks, Prongs."

The latter looked slightly embarrassed. "It's nothing. I just voiced out my take on Slytherins."

"I'm not just referring to that." Remus shuffled his feet. "You're the only one who truly accept Natasha and made the effort to -"

"That's not true. Padfoot and Wormtail -"

"They still refer to her as 'Natasha Strauss', 'Strauss' or 'that woman'," Remus pointed out glumly. "Wormtail…well…he doesn't even look at her in the eye…and I can tell there's strong mutual dislike between Padfoot and Natasha. The strange thing is, when I first started seeing Natasha, Padfoot was the most supportive one."

James chuckled. "Give them time, Moony. They'll all come around and then we can be one big happy family."

It was the other boy's turn to chuckle. "Is Lily part of this happy family too?"

"Of course! It'll not be long before she joins us. I can feel it in my bones."

"Good luck," Remus gave his friend a friendly slap on his shoulder before he went on his way to the Entrance Hall.

--

Natasha was ten minutes late. "Sorry," she told Remus for a second time that afternoon, as she slipped a hand into his.

"Finished your work?"

"Yup. I even added two extra inches for Binns."

"Good girl." He reached out to pat the top of her head and she slapped his hand away laughingly.

Remus suddenly turned serious as they left the castle and drew closer to the lake. "I want to apologise for what happened in the library just now. I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"Huh?" She looked lost for a moment before comprehending his words. Then she squeezed his hand. "Don't make a big deal over it, okay? You were just being sweet and thoughtful. And there I was, being a brat." After a moment's pause, she added, "I promise that if I need help, I'll ask. But I want to do my work myself, if I can. I hate acting like a damsel in distress."

"Right," he agreed, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer. Then he remembered his conversation with James. "Natasha?"

"Hmm?"

"You know...it just occurred to me that...er..."

"Yes?"

"I was chatting with James a while ago while waiting for you..."

"And?"

"I was telling him that I hope Sirius and Peter can be...well...friendlier towards you."

She understood his unspoken words. "And vice versa?"

He nodded.

"Does it mean a lot to you that the three of us get along?"

The same nod again.

"Fine," she said casually. "I'll do my part and be nice to them."

Remus blinked. _That's it? That's all it takes to convince her? Now if only he can do the same with the two Marauders..._

"Do you want anything from Hogsmeade?"

It took him a second to snap out of his reverie. "Hogsmeade? No."

"Are you sure? You can't go, so…I can run the errands or do some shopping for you. How about something from Honeydukes? Zonko's? Dervish and Banges? Or I can get you some butterbeer?"

He suppressed a smile. "You're not thinking of smuggling the drink into Hogwarts, are you?."

She shrugged.

"Thanks, but no thanks. There's nothing I need from Hogsmeade."

"I'll see you on Saturday night then? I'll let -"

"Let's meet on Sunday instead." He noticed her puzzled look and hastily added, "I'm not sure how long my stuff will take and I don't want you to wait up. Anyway, I'll see you at breakfast on Saturday morning?"

Thankfully, she did not protest. Instead, she fell silent as they reached the lake. When she finally spoke again, her words were unexpected. "I don't think we can keep up with our daily meetings. I need to be home for the Christmas break."

"So do I. We can still make -"

She shook her head grimly. "My father owled me yesterday. He has several visits lined up over the holidays. I'm not sure if I can sneak away to meet up."

He was tempted to ask about these 'visits' but he stopped himself in time. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him without prompting. "I'll send you an owl everyday," he promised and the girl brightened immediately. He smiled affectionately at her and added, "just to make sure you don't forget about your lovesick boyfriend and run off with some new guy."

"New guy?" She gave a mirthless laugh. "I think I've met most of those who try to fawn on my father. And those so-called Death Eaters and Death Eater-wannabes."

So these are the visits the senior Strauss has lined up, Remus thought, casting a concerned glance at his girlfriend. 

She snuggled closer. "I'll send you an owl everyday too. And I'll miss you like crazy."

"Me too," he admitted, without much cheer. "I'll be counting down the days till we meet on the train platform in September."

--

Breakfast on Saturday morning was a noisy affair. The students, from third year and up, were chattering excitedly about the visit to Hogsmeade. It was no different at the Slytherin table, where students were grouped together, discussing their plans for the day. Halfway through the meal and Pamela's little speech about some new beautifying cream, Natasha slipped out of her seat and approached the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Natasha!" James called brightly as soon as he caught sight of the girl.

"Hi James," she hesitated and added, "Hi Sirius, Peter."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and bit back a sarcastic remark, while Peter shakily returned the greeting.

Remus beamed proudly at his girlfriend as he stood up to offer his seat.

She gave a little frown. Making an effort to be nice to his friends is one thing. But sitting at the Gryffindor table is another! She would not be the disgrace or even traitor of Slytherin!

"What's the matter, Strauss? Gryffindors are too lowly for the high-and-mighty princess?" Sirius taunted, before catching a glare from Remus.

"What's with this 'Strauss' business? 'Natasha' is such a lovely name. We should use that more often," James diffused the tension in the air and earned a grateful look from the Slytherin.

"And my fair lady certainly has no hang-ups about Gryffindors. In fact, her favourite guy happens to be one himself. Isn't that right?" Remus winked at his girlfriend.

She smiled weakly in return. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?"

Remus immediately bade his fellow Marauders goodbye and briskly led her away.

"Thanks for the effort," he whispered as they made out of the Great Hall.

"Well, now you can't blame me for not trying," she hissed.

--

Kathleen watched Natasha approached the Gryffindors, and took in how the latter had flinched at something Sirius said. _Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good_, she thought as she felt a surge of sympathy towards her best friend. Natasha had always been proud and almost arrogant. It did not help that she usually got what she wanted. But there had been a change in the girl ever since she started dating Remus Lupin. She had lowered the guard that used to be perpetually and firmly put in place, a guard set up to protect herself. Kathleen only hoped that Natasha would have no reason to regret the vulnerabilities she allowed herself to have.

As her thoughts slowly drifted back to the present, Kathleen realised with a start that she was looking directly into a familiar pair of dark eyes. She hastily pulled her gaze away, thankful that the distance between the tables would have prevented him from noticing the reddening of her cheeks.

--

"Oi, Padfoot! Did you hear what I said?" James jabbed a sharp elbow at Sirius.

"About how to corner Lily later?" Sirius ventured a guess and was relieved that he was right. As James went on scheming with Peter in hushed whispers, Sirius' thoughts returned to the Slytherin seated at the opposite end of the room. How could he drive into her stubborn head that he was not what she thought? What must he do to redeem himself? Was it too late to make amends? Was there a need to? Did he even want to try?

True, Kathleen Curtis had above-average looks. She was what one might even call 'pretty' or 'charming'. But the Slytherin was not strikingly beautiful. Unlike her haughty friend Natasha Strauss. And unlike some of the girls Sirius was used to dating.

So why couldn't he tear his eyes away from her?

---

**peachgirl1608**:  Hope you've enjoyed your Lunar New Year break! There's another public holiday coming up on 2 Feb. Enjoy! :)

**Ms. Padfoot**: You understand both Nat and Kate well! You'll read about how Jed and Kate are doing very soon.

**prettiest in pink**: Thanks for your patience!

**Fuschia Nicole**: I like Nat. She's lots of fun to write. And yes, Remus' secret is eating him too! It's constantly there at the back of his mind. Poor guy…

**Hannio**: I've changed my summary immediately after reading your review! :)  Sirius will see Kate and Jed together in the next chapter.

**Summerkins**: Er…what's our bargain? (BlackLupin bites her perfectly manicured nails nervously)

**padfoot-dreamer**: The Kate/Sirius is now your favourite thing? But things are going to happen between Nat & Remus…won't you like to find out about them? ;)

**Sallymander**: She's not really with Jed, at least not yet. I'm in Singapore.

**Becky4**: Sirius & Nat are unlikely to make up anytime soon. Thanks for your support regarding Dairy's review. I've registered at FictionAlley after reading your review! Feel free to send me an owl! :)

**uNoeWho**: You're prejudiced against Jed cuz of dear Sirius, right? ;)

**Tanglise**: Yes, there's a reason why Nat is in Slytherin. But Remus is no wimp! He's just a sweet fool in love.

**Titou Moony**: The saying is "as always". And there were lots on Nat & Remus in this chapter, just as you requested!

**joy**: Sirius & Kate? I'll see what I can do ;)

**rodebudlife**: I can't promise you a happy ending. For one, this fic will probably end with Sirius being sent to Azkaban, and Remus thinking he's the traitor!

**potts**: Sirius is meant to be with April Flamel! Maybe I'll kill off April and let Kate have him? ;)

**OutofAzkaban**: It's ok, I understand and will wait patiently. finds a comfortable chair and sits down, staring intently at Mimi

**LILRKCHK**: Do you really believe that I'll tell you the answers? LOL. You'll find out soon enough. Just bear with me. ;)

--


	18. Back In The Three Broomsticks

A/N: It seems like we presently have two pairings vying for everyone's votes – Remus/Natasha & Sirius/Kathleen. I wonder which pairing will win the race! LOL. At least I know that it'll not be James/Lily or Jed/Kathleen or Simon/Natasha!

My two main OCs have their own supporters and critics too.  I'd just like to let you know that I believe in developing my OCs, so the Nat and Kate you've met in the Prologue will be very different from the Nat and Kate you'll read about in the final chapters. Hence, the girl you favour now may be the one you end up disliking and vice versa! But of course, I hope that you'll grow to like them both.

To understand these girls, you have to take into account their different lives and the people they're surrounded by. Natasha is not a totally nasty girl. She has her vulnerable side as well, but she doesn't show it often. Natasha only listens to two persons - Remus and someone else (you'll find out who). As for Kathleen, she's terribly insecure. That's not surprising since she is constantly overshadowed by her best friend, and she falls for a guy who's known to be unattainable.

-----------

**Back In The Three Broomsticks**

Natasha sighed for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"My dear, will you stop acting like a lovesick girl?" Tessa chided.

Natasha glared at her. "Just drink your butterbeer and stop mocking at me."

"I don't understand why the three of us are here when we can be at Hog's Head sipping firewhiskey," Tessa continued hotly.

Kathleen threw the blonde a sympathetic look. "I like this place," she said, and Natasha nodded fervently.

"That's just because of the dates you two had with those Gryffindors in here."

"Oh shut up, Tess."

Tessa threw Natasha a dirty look before brightening when she spotted Pamela entering the Three Broomsticks. Pamela joined the girls at their table, grinning as wide as her mouth would allow her.

"What's up, Pam? New discoveries again?" Kathleen peered into the bag her friend was holding.

Pamela happily whipped out one of the many bottles from the bag. "Hair colour at your whim and fancy! This is fantastic! Let's try it tonight!"

Natasha looked at her skeptically. "And why would we want to try that?"

"Don't you ever wonder what you'll look like if you're a brunette? I can also make you a redhead like Tess!"

"Speaking of redheads," Tessa said dryly. "Here's another one coming our way."

Natasha jerked her head towards the entrance and saw James and Lily. Remembering her promise to Remus, she gave them a friendly wave.

James grinned and led Lily to the Slytherins' table. "Hi Natasha, Kathleen. How're you girls doing? Enjoying yourselves so far?"

"She'll be happier if Lupin is here," Kathleen teased before remembering her manners. "Have you two met Pamela and Tessa?" She quickly made the introductions and the Gryffindors left to find their own table after some small talk.

Tessa's frown deepened. "Since when are you two so familiar with James Potter and Lily Evans?"

Natasha and Kathleen laughed off her comment and made a show of asking Pamela to tell them more about her latest buys.

Just as they had emptied Pamela's bag and were finishing their drinks, Simon Colson and his group of seventh-year friends sauntered into the Three Broomsticks. Natasha rolled her eyes and waited for the inevitable. True enough, Simon walked over.

"Why are four lovely ladies sitting here without dates? We can play your bodyguards if you want," he smirked. "So Nat, have you broken off with that Gryffindor prefect of yours?"

Natasha mastered her sweetest smile but let her voice drip with sarcasm. "Lupin and I are so in love that we can barely stay away from each other."

"So why isn't he anywhere in sight?" he challenged.

"Lupin is helping the professors back at school." She kept the fake smile on her face. "I miss him so much that these girls are already calling me lovesick."

That's when Simon narrowed his eyes and glowered.

---

James and Lily were watching the Slytherins. At last, James could not take it any longer and stood up. When Lily grabbed his arm in surprise, he stared at the Slytherins one last time before returning his gaze to the girl. "I can't sit back and pretend nothing's happening when my buddy's girl is in trouble. Moony will never forgive me if I leave her in the lurch."

Lily smiled with approval and gestured for James to go ahead.

James crossed the room quickly in big strides. "Is he bothering you girls?"

Natasha looked pleasantly surprised to see James. "I'm just telling Simon how much I miss Lupin. He's about to leave anyway," she glared pointedly at Simon who did not look as though he would give up.

"Getting thick with Gryffindors, aren't we?" the Slytherin Quidditch captain sneered.

The typically good-tempered Kathleen was losing her patience. "What's wrong with a little inter-house harmony?"

"Nothing at all!" It was a new voice belonging to Jed Matthews. "I'm sure you have nothing against non-Slytherins, do you Colson? And I'm sure you don't want any points removed from your House."

Simon cursed under his breath and led his little group to the furthest corner of the Three Broomsticks.

Natasha clapped her hands in glee. "Thanks, guys. Can we buy you a drink?"

"No thanks. I'm with Lily." James replied with a wink before returning to the redhead.

"And you, Jed?"

Jed shrugged, summoned a chair and settled down between Natasha and Kathleen.

"When did you come in? We didn't notice you." Tessa asked. Usually, she would not speak to a Ravenclaw, but Jed was not only a pureblood but also the Head Boy.

"When Potter was crossing the room," he replied. "Is Colson always bothering you girls?"

"Just her," Pamela pointed to Natasha and got a glare from her friend in return. "Can we get you a drink, Jed?"

"No, thanks. I'm not staying long. Actually, I just popped by to have a word with Kate."

Kathleen looked uncomfortable while the other girls exchanged knowing glances.

 "I saw a book you'd like. Thought you might want to check it out," he told Kathleen, who nodded and waved to her friends as she left with him.

---

"I didn't know the girls know Jed Matthews that well," Lily said as she watched the group.

"Perhaps they have a thing for prefects. First Remus and now Jed," James quipped, as he made a mental note to tell Sirius what he saw.

---

"You owe us one, Prongs," Sirius whispered as Lily walked away with Briana and her other dorm mates. James had asked him and Peter to lure the other girls away so that he could spend some time alone with Lily.

"How did your date go?" Peter asked.

"Great," James beamed. "Lily will sit with us at breakfast tomorrow."

"Aww!" Sirius teased.

"We'd better hurry back. The moon will be out soon." Peter reminded them.

They began to hasten their steps, and quickly overtook some of their schoolmates. But it was not long before they had to stop again.

"Hey, James!" Natasha wove through the crowd towards them. "Here!" she handed a big bag of Honeydukes candies to him. "Give this to Lupin, will ya?"

James looked at her quizzically. "Don't you want to give this to Remus yourself?"

"I want to, but he said he may be up till late tonight. Can you leave it on his bed or something?"

When James did not say a word, she looked a little embarrassed, "I don't know if Lupin has a sweet tooth, but I figure that if he doesn't like sweet stuff, you guys will help him finish the candies."

James grinned. "Don't worry, girl. Remus does take sweets once in a while. And I bet since these are from you, he'll finish the whole bag all by himself."

"Thanks," she blushed happily and slipped her way back to her friends.

"Looks like Strauss has won you over," Sirius commented wryly.

"Give her a break, Padfoot. She really cares for Moony. We all want Moony to be happy, don't we?"

Sirius couldn't argue with that. But then again, he could. "She'll dump him like hotcakes once she knows what he'll be up to tonight. I'm just protecting my friend."

"You're just sore about how she tricked you into talking about the bet. She was trying to protect a friend too. Get over it, will you?"

"I'm over it," Sirius said stubbornly.

"I'll be a fool to believe you," James retorted. "And you can stop looking in that direction. Kathleen is nowhere near Natasha right now."

Sirius did not like getting caught. "I'm not looking for her."

"In that case, you'll not be interested to know what happened at the Three Broomsticks today?"

Peter scratched his head, puzzled. "You had a drink with Lily?"

James rolled his eyes. "That's important, Wormtail, but something else took place. Something that Padfoot will be more interested in. Colson was giving the girls some problems at the Three Broomsticks."

Sirius snorted. "So? That guy is always following Strauss around. Why would I be interested to know – wait a minute – did they make out or something? Now, that's interesting! We've to tell Moony to break up with her."

James rolled his eyes again, this time at Sirius. "You wish! The significant part was, guess who came to their rescue? Jed Matthews!"

"He's the Head Boy. That's not surprising," Peter reasoned, and Sirius promptly agreed.

James was undeterred. "But they seemed to know him, especially Natasha and Kathleen," he paused to ensure that he had their undivided attention, before adding, "and Matthews left the Three Broomsticks with Kathleen."

There was a short pause.

"So Natasha Strauss was telling Moony the truth about Matthews and Curtis?" Peter asked.

"I think so," James replied, looking at Sirius. "You okay there, Padfoot?"

Sirius gave him a smile. "Of course! Why would I not be?"

"I thought you might want to know, in case you're not over her yet."

"I was never with her. What's there to get over?" Sirius growled. "I just played the Good Samaritan and gave her a few transfiguration pointers. It's no big deal."

"That's true. It's not as though they ever dated," quipped Peter. "Er, I mean other than the date that was part of the bet."

"Right on the dot, Wormtail," Sirius said approvingly. "Now help me get that into Prongs' thick skull."

"I know you better than that, Padfoot," James said slyly and deftly dodged a punch from his friend.

---

Kathleen finally gave up looking for her roommates and walked the rest of the way back to Hogwarts with Jed. She felt increasingly uneasy as she caught several students staring curiously in their direction. _I know what they're thinking. They must think that Jed and I are dating,_ Kathleen thought as she glanced sideways at Jed and found him looking fondly at her. _This is so wrong. I have to put a stop to this._

She cleared her throat. "Jed?"

He gave her his full attention.

"I don't want to continue those lessons anymore."

He stopped walking. "Why? You're doing fine!"

"I've improved and McGonagall doesn't pick on me in class anymore."

"That's a good thing, right? Why would you want to stop now?"

"I know I still have much room for improvement, but I just don't want to spend every week night –"

"Hang on," Jed interrupted abruptly, eyes looking past her.

She followed his gaze and saw Professor Flitwick gesturing for him to go over.

"Sorry, duty calls again. Can we talk about this some other time?" He waited for her nod of consent before making his way towards the professor.

_I'll not be swayed again_, she promised herself.

---

Natasha dragged her friends to the Great Hall for an early breakfast on Sunday. Her face fell as soon as she realised that Remus was not there.

"Where's Lupin? He's usually one of the earliest," Kathleen echoed her thoughts.

Natasha shrugged and kept her eyes eagerly on the entrance, waiting for the first trace of her boyfriend.

Tessa was tempted to make a remark when the food magically appeared in front of her and she decided to concentrate on her meal instead.

Kathleen too decided to tuck in, and was breaking a roll of bread when she heard her name.

"Jed!" she spun around, surprised to see the Head Boy standing behind her at the Slytherin table.

He flashed her a smile. "Sorry for rushing off yesterday. Do you want to tell me more about what you said yesterday?"

_Typical Ravenclaw. Too smart for his own good, _Kathleen thought darkly. _He knows that I'll not say anything here. Not in front of everyone. _"Perhaps after breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

"I've to meet Professor Flitwick to discuss my career plans," he told her a little too happily. "Maybe I'll catch you later?"

She nodded helplessly as he gave her shoulder a little squeeze before making his way to the Ravenclaw table.

Returning her attention to her friends, Kathleen realised that Natasha was gone. It was not hard to guess where the latter had disappeared to. True enough, she only had to turn and look into the direction of the Gryffindor table, to see her friend chatting animatedly with Remus. _At least one of us is happy. _Kathleen gave a little sigh and tuned in to the conversation between Tessa and Pamela.

---

Over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius was not too pleased with the sight that met his eyes when he entered the hall. He saw Jed Matthews' tall frame leaning over Kathleen at the Slytherin end of the room and felt a pang of anger. She was sitting with her back to him, and he could not see her expression. But Sirius noticed the way Jed was looking at her and the hand he had laid on her shoulder.

Sirius felt a strong urge to march over and punch the Head Boy in his face.

_That's it. I've dug my own grave_, he thought grimly. _You're certainly a sly one, Kathleen Curtis. You stole my heart and I did not even realise it._

----------------

**padfoot-dreamer**: Kathleen and Sirius were never together - he was just giving her tuition. And don't worry, your review made perfect sense! LOL

**OutofAzkaban**: It's not true that all fanfics end with happy endings. gives an evil smile  All three of my stories have not ended, so how can you be sure that they'll live happily ever after? Anyway, fanfics are make-belief. Real life isn't that perfect or dramatic or easy to control.

**Becky4**: Glad you liked Kathleen's little observation about Natasha. As for Jed's reaction, you'll find out soon, I promise.

**Anda**: Thanks for liking my fic. As for Kathleen, I can't give away too much, but you can be rest assured that she'll be very different by the end of this whole story.

**rodebudlife**: Kathleen's observations of Remus' effect on Natasha were made solely out of genuine concern and her understanding of her friend. They were in no part coloured by her own failed relationship with Sirius. And she did not break off with Sirius cuz they were never a couple in the first place - he was just giving her lessons.

**Ms. Padfoot**: Natasha's reaction to Remus' secret will make a very dramatic chapter indeed. But that chapter will not take place till they're back at Hogwarts after the Christmas break.

**prettiest in pink**: House rivalry? I think they're doing quite well in that area. Natasha can handle the Slytherins anytime while Remus has the support of the Marauders (who'll dare go against James & Sirius? LOL)

**Summerkins**: Oh no, I'm sorry. running for cover I'm writing three fics at once so pls be nice ;) I'll try, ok? The next chapter of FBOFW is almost done, and now I've to work on a new chapter of SFTP.

**peachgirl1608**: You like James and Lily? Ok - I'll try to feature more of them.

**violingirl7**: Glad that you like my portrayal of Natasha. :) She'll use her newfound gift after the Christmas break, but it'll not be for a good cause. I can't reveal more or I'll spoil the suspense!

**uNoeWho**: It's cool what you write on your mirror after shower! LOL. Suggestions for your version of Book Six? Hmm - you can either do a general piece on how everyone moves on after Book Five, or you can concentrate on a few characters (e.g. Snape or Remus or Harry & his friend). It can either concentrate on romance or friendship.

**elvesmagic010**: You must be back from your skiing? (sounds fun...I've not tried that yet!) Welcome to my little world of HP fanfic and thanks for adding this to your list of favourite stories.

**titou moony**: Yay! You like Remus & Natasha!

**Tanglise**: You'll like Natasha more and more, I hope :)

**supersaper3**: Thanks. Which fic do you like best? :)

**love-that-dog**: Good to know that you can relate to Nat. ;)

**Hannio**: Hee…your 'prediction' is quite dramatic. Answers will be revealed in the next few chapters.

**LILRKCHK**: Nat is not mad at Remus. See? It's not true that I don't tell you things, right? LOL

**ice-cold-star**: Yay! You're back! About Remus and Nat? I can only say things like "love is blind" or "opposites attract"!


	19. Sirius' Promise

**Sirius' Promise**

Remus closed his eyes, willing himself against showing any sign of fatigue. The transformations were more manageable than they were years ago. His friends saw to it that he never had to go through the agonising hours alone. But he still felt drained for days afterwards.  His transformation the night before, as with his other monthly ordeals, had taken a lot out of him. But this time, he had to master every bit of acting skills to hide his fatigue from a particular someone who was at close proximity.

Natasha remained silent with her head resting on Remus' lap, while her hands idly traced circles on his right palm. She stared up at the blue sky, watching clouds take on varying shapes and forms.

Minutes passed and Remus' eyes gradually felt heavy-lidded as he began to relax and allowed his mind to wander. Just as he began to slowly drift into a state of drowsiness, Natasha gave a little alarmed yelp and sat up straight.  

He immediately felt a sense of foreboding as he looked at the girl whose face was now gathering frowns. 

"What did McGonagall make you do?" 

He met her gaze, confused. 

Natasha tightened her clasp on his hand and held it closer as though examining it. Then, she abruptly dropped her hold, grabbed his other hand and subjected it to the same scrutiny. Realisation dawned upon him just as she reached out for the edge of one sleeve of his robe and attempted to draw it upwards. He jerked his arm away from her as though it was scalded.

"What happened last night?" 

"Nothing much," he mumbled.

"The marks were not there yesterday," she countered. 

Remus feigned ignorance. "What marks?"

She took hold of his hands and held them up in front of his face. "She hurt you, didn't she?" she asked in a tight voice.

He silently cursed himself for the slip. It had completely escaped his mind to check for any physical evidence of what took place the night before. His latest transformation had been painful as always, and even under the watchful eyes of his fellow Marauders, he had suffered several cuts and bruises all over his body as he struggled before the animal in him took over. Madam Pomfrey had healed the physical damages, but the faint scars and marks would take time to disappear completely.

"I'm going to Dumbledore right now to lodge a complaint against whatever she made you do." Her eyes were flashing angrily. "Then I'll make sure that Minerva McGonagall will live to mourn the day she harmed a hair on my guy."

Remus was momentarily torn between panic for her fury and being moved by her concern. He soon decided that the former required more urgent attention. "Professor McGonagall did not abuse me in any way," he forced a chuckle and pretended to be amused. "I was trying out some new spell which didn't turn out right."

Anger ebbed away from her eyes, replaced by disbelief. "What spells could have caused these scratched marks? Unless you're trying to try to be an Animagus and turn yourself into a cat like McGonagall."

Her statement just gave him a good cover. "Actually, I was turning myself into a wolf," he said, knowing that she would not take him seriously. At the same time, he was glad he did not have to make up another lie.

She looked suspiciously at him and chewed her bottom lip as she pondered. Finally, she chose not to dispute his claim. "Just don't try that again," she told him firmly.

That was when he hugged her close and deftly changed the subject.

Someday, he would let her in on his dark secret. But this was not time yet. He could not afford to lose her now.

*

Meet me at Hagrid's hut at ten tonight. 

Jed

Kathleen clenched the note in her hand and crept to the gamekeeper's hut under the invisibility cloak she borrowed from Natasha. She had received the note just when she was getting frustrated at not being able to have a private conversation with Jed the whole day. He had been elusive. Even in the two instances where she managed to hunt him down, he had been in the company of friends and rushing off to a class or to meet a professor. Now, it seemed that she finally would have a chance to make her feelings, or the lack of, known to him. _I'll end this once and for all_, she told herself. _No more lessons. No more Jed. And after tonight, I want to live for myself. No more false hopes in doomed relationships. No more Sirius Black._

She wondered vaguely about the peculiar meeting place Jed had chosen, but soon pushed the thought away. This might be a good choice anyway, since the gamekeeper was away and they would be safe from Filch who was no doubt patrolling the castle for students wandering around after curfew hours. 

A dim light could be seen from the windows of the hut, so faint that it was barely noticeable. She knocked softly on the door and it creaked open several inches. 

She gasped. 

It was not Jed Matthew, but Sirius Black whom she came face-to-face with.

"Is that you, Katie?" he hissed into the darkness.

As Kathleen removed the cloak and raised her head to look at him, Sirius felt a sharp pang of remorse and pain. Even in the dim light, he could see the hurt in her eyes – hurt that was as evident as the day she overheard his conversation with Natasha.

"Come in," he urged, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the hut. She flinched as they made contact, and quickly moved away. The hut was lit only by a lone burning candle. As she stared at the source of light, a passing image of a moth being attracted to a flame flicked across her mind. _Just like me_, she thought glumly, _attracted to something dangerous that will cause my own demise._

Sirius shut the door and let out a long weary sigh. "Katie –"

"I have nothing to say to you, Black. Except that it's despicable of you to trick me here."

"If I had not used your lover boy's name, would you have come?"

Kathleen kept silent. She hated how being in close proximity to Sirius made her feel vulnerable. Her senses were heightened, and it took all her willpower to keep herself from trembling. _He doesn't care. Remember how he humiliated and made you a fool_, she silently reprimanded herself.

"Katie –"

She cringed. 

"Do you hate me so much?" he asked sadly. "Look, I know you don't want to be here. But give me a minute. That's all I ask. After I've said my piece, I promise never to bother you again."

She looked down, peering at the legs of Hagrid's enormous table.

Sirius took another breath as he stepped into the shadows. "First of all, I admit that I asked you to the Three Broomsticks to win a bet with James."

She squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling a desire to shut out his voice.

He took in her reaction and paused for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "But helping you in transfiguration was never part of the bet. I sincerely wanted to help when I offered to teach you." He took another pause and added softly, "And I enjoyed the time we spent together working through those spells. I thought you felt the same way."

Kathleen slowly opened her eyes. Her expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way," he continued.

She kept as still as a rock.

"I'll understand if you do not want to have anything to do with me anymore." He looked questioningly at her, and then waited for several long moments before acknowledging that there was no way of getting through to the girl.

"Goodbye, Katie," he told her softly as he slipped James' invisibility cloak over himself and took a step towards the exit.

"Sirius!"

He turned.

"I'm not mad at you." Kathleen stared hard at his shoes, licking her dry lips.

"You mean – what – how –" he said incoherently.

"I've not been mad at you for a long time."

"Then why –"

"I took the only way I knew to protect myself. I had to force myself to stay away from you."

"But why did –"

"You and I are very different. For you, it was a brief fling, a distraction. For me, it meant everything. I can't commit to casual relationships. Once I've plunged into a relationship, it's for real and I want it to last."

He searched her face thoughtfully. "I suppose Jed Matthews can give you that?" His query was dripping with bitterness.

"Yes. Jed can give me that. And more." She looked wearily into his face. "But I have nothing to offer him but friendship."

"You mean – you two are not together?"

"I was hoping to make that clear to Jed. That's why I came. That's why I'm here tonight."

His face lit up. "Is there someone - is there a particular reason why you can't like him?" he asked hopefully.

"You know the reason, Sirius."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Because I've long given my heart to someone, however undeserving he may be."

A little frown crept into his face. "In what way is he undeserving?"

"Because he'll only break my heart. He'll break it just like he has broken a thousand others."

There was a long stretch of silence before Sirius spoke again. 

"What if he promises to treat it with care? What if he promises to treasure the gift? Will you let him keep it?"

She looked into his dark eyes, questioning him with her own green ones.

"Listen, Katie. I can't give you any guarantee of what will happen in the future. But I can promise you that I'll try my best to love and cherish you. And only you. Will you let me have a go?"

"Sirius – you don't mean –"

"I do," he cut in. "I missed you like crazy whenever I didn't see you. I hated it when you refused to speak to me or worse, pretended that I don't exist. And I was mad with jealousy when I saw you with Jed Matthews. I do not know if this is love. I only know that I like you very much. I think about you a lot and I want to spend more time with you."

Kathleen did not know how to react. _Can this be for real? Did he really say all those words?_ She had been waiting for years to hear them. Surely she must have been dreaming? _But wait! Is this another of his jokes? He's well-known for his love for pranks._ She finally allowed herself to look at Sirius, and a gasp escaped her throat when she saw his expression._ He's serious. I can see it. He means it. He really means those wonderful words._

"I'm waiting for your reply," he stated plainly, tightening his jaw.

"I see no harm in trying," she said finally, suddenly feeling shy.

Sirius' wide smile brightened up his entire face. "So you agree to be my girlfriend, right?"

Kathleen felt dizzy. _Girlfriend? Sirius Black's girlfriend?_ Then she uttered the first words that came to her fuzzy mind. "But Sirius Black doesn't have girlfriends," she said stupidly and instantly bit her tongue in regret.

Fortunately, instead of taking offence, he gave her a sly wink. "There's always a first. Are you willing to take up the challenge of taming a player?"

Her knees felt weak and there were butterflies in her stomach. "I'll give it a go," she said softly.

"Great," he grinned. "So may I kiss you now?"

"Huh?" She took a step backwards in shock.

"Oh c'mon! That's not fair! How can a guy not be able to kiss his girlfriend?" he pouted.

Kathleen began to blush furiously. "I didn't say you can't."

"Perfect," he mumbled before taking a step towards her and cupped her checks with both hands. "Kathleen Curtis. Sirius Black's first girlfriend," he whispered contentedly as he drew his lips closer till they finally brushed against hers. Pulling apart slightly, his dark orbs searched her green ones, and was satisfied with what they saw. He then brought his lips back to hers again. This time, the kiss was harder and definitely possessive enough to banish any remaining doubts she might have about their newfound relationship.

***

Those who like the Sirius/Kathleen pairing will like the next two chapters. Supporters of the Remus/Natasha relationship, please wait just a little longer. :)

*

**love-that-dog**: You noticed the changes in the gals? Cookies for you! You don't have to say "oi" to Sirius and Kate now, cuz they've finally hooked up!

**Ms. Padfoot**: Things have turned around for Paddy. As for Remy, he's 'safe' till after the Christmas break. ;) 

**fra**: Nope, my stories are not related. But I'm toying with the idea of doing a sequel to ICSY.

**Hannio**: I may just make your wish…oops, nope…your prediction come true!

**elvesmagic010**: Yes, I'll keep writing just so that you'll keep reviewing! :)

**padfoot-dreamer**: Padfoot is a fast worker! In the last chapter, he realised that he likes her and this chapter, he already makes her his girl! How's that for efficiency? LOL *hugs Sirius*

**Summerkins**: Yes, Sirius likes Kate and she likes him right back! 

**OutofAzkaban**: Happy endings? This fic is far from over yet, you know. ;) There may not be a happy ending.

**friskytheotter**: Those in love can get a little blind sometimes. LOL

**Sallymander**: Sirius is just a fool in love. It's not easy for him to admit or even realize that he has special feelings for someone. This is definitely a first for him! And Jed is from Ravenclaw, so he can't be too dumb yah? 

**Tanglise**: Glad that you like the Sirius/Kathleen pairing. I'll make sure you will like Natasha by the end of this story ;)

**Charmed88**: Hi Kala, welcome to my little world of the Marauders!

**peachgirl1608**: I think Sirius is absolutely the sweetest, most charming and BEST guy in the world!

**uNoeWho**: RPGs? Do those websites where we get sorted into Houses and score house points count? If so, yes, I played RPG. But not anymore cuz my dorm mates hardly log on and I got tired of hanging around.

**Rebel Witch7**: Thanks! :)

**SiriusSweetie**: Happy belated birthday! Can you hear Sirius croaking "Happy Birthday" in the background? ;)

**prettiest in pink**: Yay! You like both pairings! I will be pulling more votes for Remus & Nat soon. This is supposed to be Moony's fic afterall. :)

**rodebudlife**: Yes, Nat will find out after the Christmas break.

**MissMoony16**: You'll read about Nat's reaction about 5 chapters later. I can't spoil it for you now! And er…what did you mean about the prologue?

**LILRKCHK**: Rowling once said that Remus' greatest fault is that he's so eager for everyone to like and accept him that he sometimes does not do what's right. That's why he did not stop James and Sirius when they pulled pranks in JKR's books. And in ICSY, that's why he can't bring himself to tell Nat about his dark secret.

*

For those following FBOFW and didn't get the Author's Alert, Chap 42 was up earlier this month. Pls R&R, ok? Chap 43 will be added sometime this week.

The next chapter of ICSY is half-done. Can I get 20 reviews before I update pls? Yes, this is an outright bribe! LOL. Shall I give you a little incentive? Ok…the next chapter is titled 'The Secret Couple' and you'll read lots more about Sirius and Kate.

Be nice :)


	20. The Secret Couple

A/N: You guys & gals impressed me! I've hit 20 reviews in two days and so, I'm keeping my word and updating now.

**The Secret Couple**

Sirius brushed away a stray curl from Kathleen's face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. The wide smile would not leave his face and he realised with a jolt that he would never have guessed in a million years that a promise of commitment could actually make him feel exhilarated. He had always been one to shy away from commitment. But now, he couldn't wait to proclaim his new relationship to everyone he knew. In fact, he was so happy now that he could hug Snape, Colson and even Natasha – three Slytherins he disliked most.

At that exact moment, a thought struck him. "This makes us the second official Gryffindor-Slytherin couple, after your best friend and my best friend."  

She laughed softly. "If James isn't so crazy over Lily, we can even fix Tess and Pam with your other friends."

He rolled his eyes mischievously. "That'll be the day! Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin will turn in their graves."  He lifted a hand to lightly stroke her left cheek. "I can't wait to let everyone know. Perhaps I should engage the help of old Dumbledore to make a little announcement."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Can we wait for a little while before we…sort of…make this open?"

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled before remembering to keep his voice down. "You want us to sneak around?" He felt very offended and put off that she would want to keep their relationship under wraps. "Is there something shameful about dating Sirius Black?"

"Of course not!"

"Most girls would jump at the chance," he said, nursing his injured pride.

"Sirius, I just –" Kathleen licked her lips to collect her thoughts. "Give me some time. It's not that I'm having second thoughts," she quickly assured him when he narrowed his eyes. "It's just that… there're some people I have to break the news to before…you know…before the rest of the school finds out."

He relaxed a little. "Jed Matthews?" he asked almost in a sneer.

"Jed Matthews," she reaffirmed. "And my close friends, especially Natasha."

"Why bother to tell Strauss? She'll just hatch more evil schemes to –"

"Natasha is my best friend," she interjected uncomfortably. "I'd like you to treat her with more respect than that."

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow and let loose a snort.

"You don't even know her. She's one of the sweetest -"

His snort was more audible this time. "I'll never associate that word with Strauss."

She sighed wearily. "I need time."

"How long?" Sirius was in a good mood and he felt willing to compromise.

"Two weeks?"

"Three days."

"One week."

"Deal," he agreed.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "It'll be the Christmas break a week from now. So you'd have to wait till the new term to tell everyone about us."

He growled, realising that he had been tricked.

"I'm a Slytherin afterall," she said merrily, as though that explained and excused what she just did.

But Sirius was never one to give up without a fight. "That's simple. I'll send owls to a hundred students. By the time the new term begins, the news would have spread to the entire school population."

She chuckled.

"I'm serious. You have to break the news to Jed Matthews within a week, or my first owl will be sent to him."

She sobered and nodded her agreement. "We have to get back to the castle."

"So when can I meet my secret girlfriend again?"

She feigned surprise at his question. "Why, you'll see me at meals and along the corridors, of course. And at Care of Magical Creatures too."

He glared at her before extinguishing the flame from the lone lighted candle, threw James' invisibility cloak over both of them, and quietly led her out of the hut.

Snuggling close to Sirius with Natasha's cloak folded in her arms, Kathleen felt a sense of triumph as it dawned upon her that she had stayed true to her resolution to stand up for herself. She was sick and tired of letting others cajole her into acting against her own wishes. She had in a small way, stood up to Sirius. Now, she would have to do the same to Jed and Natasha. 

No one would tell Kathleen Curtis how to live again.

Things were definitely looking up, in more ways than one.

*

Kathleen woke up with a bright smile the next morning. She was singing to herself as she dressed when she realised that her best friend was not sharing her good mood.

"What's with the frown, Nat?" She walked over and sat on the edge of Natasha's bed.

The blonde chewed her lower lip. "I'm trying to figure out what Lupin is hiding from me."

Kathleen widened her eyes in surprise. "Are you positive he's doing that?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can sense that something's up." She abruptly leaped off her bed and took on a more cheerful disposition. "Let's go for breakfast!"

"You're not bothered by what Lupin is up to anymore?"

Natasha shrugged. "I've lots of time over the Christmas break to figure it out. We only have one more week together and I don't intend to waste precious time mulling over something that may not be present in this first place."

"Right, breakfast." Kathleen's smile grew wider. The sooner she reached the Great Hall, the sooner she would see Sirius. She hid her delight just in time, before any of her dorm mates noticed it.

*

Kathleen's heart was pounding faster and faster as they neared the Great Hall. She had to bit her tongue several times to stop herself from yelling at her girlfriends to hasten their steps. She was both anxious and nervous to see Sirius again. _What would it be like to be his special girl?_ The thought of him and their conversation the night before gave her a tingling feeling right down to her toes. It was at that exact moment when the first pessimistic thought crossed her mind. _What if he didn't mean it? Oh no, he did. I could tell last night. But…what if he said all those words on impulse and started having second thoughts when he woke up this morning? _Much as she wanted to believe this unexpected good fortune, she also knew fully well that Sirius was not the type who could commit to a serious relationship. He was a player. 

Other thoughts rushed to her mind, each more disheartening than the last. By the time they made it to the hall, she was almost in a state of depression.  Her green eyes automatically scanned the room for Sirius. It was not hard to spot him as he was always in the centre of attention at the Gryffindor table. As she settled down with her fellow Slytherins, she was still trying without avail to catch his eye. But her efforts were futile. He did not look her way even once.

Kathleen's heart sank to the pits of her stomach. She fought back tears as she kept her gaze on Sirius. _I'm such an idiot. How can I believe what he said? Stupid, stupid, stupid Kate. You're dumb. You're beyond redemption. You're such an – _

She was abruptly cut off from her thoughts by a hand that suddenly appeared inches from her face, covering her entire view of Sirius. She turned sideways and saw Tessa frowning at her.

"Still not over Black? Really, Kate!" Tessa rolled her eyes. "It's time you moved on. This is getting old!"

Kathleen pushed the redhead's hand away without ceremony and peered down at her own empty plate. _I'm the world's biggest fool, _she told herself. Just as she made up her mind to conjure some excuse to leave the Great Hall before breakfast was officially over, there was a great flutter of wings and hundreds of owls descended on them. 

Kathleen sank into her seat gloomily and waited for the time for owl posts to be over. Then she would tell a prefect that she had a bad headache and needed to lie down before the first lesson of the day. She closed her eyes and began counting backwards from a hundred. By the time she reached eighty-one, she felt a sharp and painful poke in her right hand. Her eyes flew open and she felt ready to snap at the offender till she saw the tawny owl hovering just in front of her. Curious, she quickly removed the piece of parchment from its beak and threw some token bits of food on her plate for the owl. Unrolling the parchment, her face lit up and she began to grin as wide as her mouth would go. It was a note from Sirius.

I miss you already. See you at the owlery?

Your Secret Guy

She lifted her eyes and saw him looking at her, a barely-noticeable smile on his face and a brow arched quizzically. She gave him the faintest nod and his smile widened just the slightest bit before he looked away.

_He cares! _She felt a sudden hysterical urge to shout it out loud.

"You're feeling okay, Kate?" Natasha leaned over and placed a hand on Kathleen's forehead. "No fever," she announced to no one in particular. 

"What are you doing, Nat?"

The blonde shrugged. "You're not touching the food. Not hungry?"

Kathleen beamed at her friend. "Says who? I'm starving! I just can't decide where to start!" She began piling her plate with all kinds of food, much to the astonishment of her friends.

*

The owlery was empty and Sirius leaned against a blank wall and waited. After fifteen minutes, he started to worry. Had he imagined the nod from Kathleen? There was considerable distance between their tables at breakfast and there was a chance that he did not read her reaction correctly. _Is she having second thoughts? Damn…I almost forget that she's a Slytherin. Perhaps she was not that different from those devious snakes in her House. Could she be the biggest conniver of all? She might have pretended all this while to mislead me into confessing my feelings for her and then humiliate me by dumping me. No. Katie is not like the rest. She's special. I trust my own judgment. I'm never wrong. Well, not often anyway._

Before he could continue imagining the worst, she appeared at the doorway. Sirius let out a breath he did not realise he had been holding and silently observed her as she made her way to him. He could see a faint blush creeping into her face and caught himself thinking how adorable she looked.

"I thought for a moment that you're not coming," he said with a little accusation in his voice.

"I had some trouble getting away from the rest. I told them that I needed to stop by the library and Tess actually offered to come with me."

He chuckled. "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Drop by the library?'

"Yeah," she looked annoyed enough for him to tell that she did not find it funny and he promptly wiped the smirk off his face. "I stayed for a few minutes and left Tess there."

"I missed you." 

The colour in her cheeks deepened. "We parted less than ten hours ago."

"Ten hours! That's a long time," he pouted. "You're the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep last night and this morning, as soon as I woke up, I found myself missing you already."

Kathleen tried in vain to stifle a giggle. "That sounds cheesy, Sirius." When he looked vaguely  offended, she quickly added, "I missed you too. And this morning, I thought perhaps…well…I thought you've changed your mind about what you said."

"Why would you think that way?'

She looked down and stared at his shoes. "I was trying to catch your eye the whole time and you did not look at me. Not even once. Until I received your note, I thought –"

"You're the one who wanted us to sneak around, remember?" He regarded her with amusement. "How do you suppose we can keep our relationship a secret if we're exchanging loving glances across the hall?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "You're right. But I was waiting for one glance. Just one glance to assure me that I didn't dream up the whole thing."

He laid his hands on her shoulders, leaned over and planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Did you see this little corner of my eye?" he asked slyly, pointing to the side of his right eye. "I was looking at you the whole time and no one even realised."

"You're lying," she refused to be taken in. "How could you –"

"I saw you, dearie. You looked so sad that you almost broke my heart. I'm glad I had the foresight to send the owl."

She looked embarrassed now. "You saw?"

The sly grin was back in his face. "If you're referring to how intently you were staring at me during the entire breakfast, yes, I saw. And I'm flattered."

She cursed softly under her breath.

"Aren't Slytherins supposed to be the ones with the guile and cunning ways? You're losing out to a Gryffindor, girl."

She drew in a breath and straightened her back. "Just wait, Black. You'd better watch your back because I'll show you what a Slytherin is capable of."

He gave a low laugh. "I don't fancy watching my back. But I certainly don't mind being shown what a Slytherin is capable of." He slid a hand behind her neck and drew her face closer. "Mmm," he mumbled happily as he covered her soft lips with his own.

***

**uNoeWho**: No, I'm not into the RPGs on playstations. And yes, since you like both pairings, I do hope that you'll enjoy the other chapters!

**Sirius Sweetie**: "Lucky duck"? LOL…that's a cute phrase! Thanks for liking my story.

**prettiest in pink**: I've added more soon! In fact, this is one of my fastest updates! :)

**Hannio**: There'll be some Remus/Natasha in the next chapter.

**elvesmagic010**: Sirius is the smartest wizard around. Okay…that's my own personal biased opinion. ;)

**fra**: Natasha? LOL…you'll read about her reaction after their Christmas break.

**Sallymander**: Glad that the last chapter had made you so happy!

**Sadiler**: Yay! First time reviewer! Thanks!

**peachgirl1608**: Which other characters do you like? I like Jack Sparrow from PotC.

**rodebudlife**: Hey, you're making Remus jealous by favouring Sirius. ;)

**lulu**: I feel sorry for Remus & Nat, but glad that you like Sirius & Kate.

**yeen**: Another first-time reviewer! Yay! And I love Lupin too!

**love-that-dog**: I LOVE long reviews (as long as they're not slamming my story of cuz. LOL). You understand my characters quite well. Read on to find out if your deductions/predictions are correct!

**Summerkins**: Yes dear, you did review Chap 18.

**Charmed88**: I'll see what I can do about your two wishes…but I'm a sadist at heart, so…

**padfoot-dreamer**: They're perfect? I thought April is the perfect gal for Padfoot? ;) 

**LILRKCHK**: No, I did not forget about Nat's peculiar ability. That will come into focus later in this fic. At the moment, Nat is only concerned with using that to achieve her own gains and since she has Remus now, she sees no need to use that 'gift' for the time being.

**Kat**: The biased side of me will say that Sirius deserves the best, while my rational side agrees that he may or may not be a good influence on her. Anyway, you'll find out if she's too good for him. Perhaps there are some positive traits he can rub on to her! You'll read about Remus & Nat soon.

**MissMoony16**: You'll EVENTUALLY find out how Natasha will react to Remus' werewolf-identity. LOL. It'll be after their Christmas break, so please wait for a few more chapters.

**badalien9**: Another first time reviewer! And yes, you were the 20th reviewer!!! You're the first to say that Nat is perfect for Remus and I'm so glad! I believe they'll be good for one another even though they're so different – he can teach her to be more patient & giving, while he can learn to be more assertive & confident.

*

Natasha was screaming at me for leaving her out in this chapter, so I've changed my mind about dedicating Chapter 21 to just Sirius & Kate. You'll read about how Nat gets along with the Marauders in the next chapter.  Oh, and about how Sirius & Kate are doing too.

Review! :)


	21. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

Sirius covered his eyes with the back of his hand, shielding them from the sun. "Where on earth is Prongs?" he growled.

Peter was too, shifting restlessly. "He should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"Relax, you two." Remus looked up from his book. "He probably met Lily along the way."

Sirius grinned. "That's highly possible. It sounds just like him to forget about his friends whenever he sees that redhead." ****

"You're kidding, right?" Peter looked a little horrified.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm kidding, Wormtail! Prongs would never do that to us! Look, here he comes!" His smile faded momentarily. "And he has brought us company."

Remus looked up again and was pleasantly surprised to see both James and Natasha making their way together to the oak tree. He quickly marked the page, put away his book, and smiled broadly at the two newcomers.

Natasha cheerfully greeted Sirius and Peter before settling down beside Remus. She leaned over to whisper something into his ear and he chuckled.

"What kept you?" Peter asked James, who was now sprawled on the grass. 

"Bastaro," James replied with a groan. "He suspected that I was the one who turned Todd Walkins' fingers into claws at Potions, and threatened me with a detention."

Sirius frowned. "He has no proof! I'm sure we covered all our tracks."

"Does Bastaro care?" James snorted. "He has been trying to nail us Gryffindors for the longest time."

Peter grew worried. He knew that the Slytherin Head Of House detested all Gryffindors - especially the Marauders - after Slytherin lost the House Cup five times in a row. "So when's your detention?" 

"No detention," James replied smugly. "Natasha managed to talk Bastaro out of it. Yo, you lovebirds!" he waved his hands in front of Remus and Natasha who were now sharing a private conversation, oblivious to the rest. 

"What?" Remus asked. He had a silly grin on his face.

Peter looked at Natasha in awe. "How did you do it?"

"You're asking me?" she responded, puzzled. "How did I do what?"

"Talk Bastaro out of giving James a detention."

"Oh that." She seemed faintly embarrassed. "I told him that I believe James is innocent. Okay, it's a lie and Bastaro must have seen right through it.  But he agreed that he might have made a mistake and let James off with a warning."

"That's neat," Sirius said and the rest all stared at him in surprise. Remus was the first to recover and he gave Sirius a friendly slap on the back. "Don't fuss, Moony," Sirius muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Remus to hear. Now that he was dating Kathleen, Sirius was ready to be civil to her friends too.  And he had to admit he liked the fact that Natasha had just helped his best friend out.

"The guys are coming over to my place the day after Christmas. Want to join us?" James asked Natasha.

She looked wistfully at him, stole a gaze at Remus and then returned her attention to James. "I'd loved to. But I can't."

"Her Dad has made some plans for her during the break," Remus quickly explained on her behalf while keeping a firm stare at Sirius, as though daring him to make a nasty remark about the Slytherin again. Sirius got the message, shrugged and looked away. He was indeed tempted to verbalise his usual retort that Gryffindors must be too lowly for Natasha, but he kept himself in check.

"That's too bad then." James shrugged and turned to Sirius. "We're almost late for Quidditch."

Sirius nodded, gracefully got on his feet and walked away with James. Peter stared awkwardly at the remaining couple before mumbling something about watching the Gryffindor team's Quidditch practice and dashed off.

Left alone at last, Remus took Natasha's hands in his. "There's no way you can join us for a little while? Perhaps if you tell your Dad –"

"He doesn't know about us yet." Natasha interjected. She saw the hurt look on Remus' face and reasoned, "We've only been together for less than three months. I bet your parents don't know about me either."

"You're right," he admitted. "I did not tell them outright that I have a girlfriend. But they might have guessed anyway. I mentioned your name a couple of times in my letters."

Her eyes widened. "You mentioned me? What did you say about me?"

"I was…well…I slipped in your name sometimes. Like I mentioned that you showed me an article on the merpeople. And then I told them about the time when I was at the lake with you and the giant octopus decided to come closer and almost knocked us into the water with one of its tentacles. They must have realised that I've been spending a lot of time with a girl named Natasha. I bet they'll soon ask about you and I was sort of hoping I can introduce you to them during the break."

"That's sweet," she said lamely. "I'm sorry, Lupin. I'd loved to tell my father about us but he'll not understand."

He withdrew his hands. "That's because I'm not a pureblood?"

"Maybe," she said softly. "But I think even if you're a pureblood, that may not make any difference. He'll not approve of any choice I make."

"What are you talking about? Your father –"

"I was never Daddy's girl and I never will be," she said bitterly. 

"But it's a well-known fact that your father dotes on you and will –"

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay? Please just trust me. You know I want us to be together too and…I'll find the right time to break the news to him."

"Sure," he shrugged. "I don't mean to pressurise you in any way. You're right – we only got together recently and everything's still so new. We have plenty of time ahead of us."

Natasha broke into a smile. "We do have time. Just remember you have a girlfriend who's crazy about you and that you're not supposed to give any other girl a second look."

"The self-assured Natasha Strauss is not so confident of herself after all?" he teased.

"I just don't like to take unnecessary chances." She reached into her bag and whipped out a photograph. "Keep this with you at all times as a little reminder."

Remus stared at the picture of Natasha that was probably taken a year or so ago. "As if I can ever forget about you," he said in a quiet voice, a smile on his lips.

The corners of her mouth curled upwards once again. "I want a picture of you too! In case I forget what my handsome boyfriend looks like."

"So you intend to compare it to the handsome guys you'll be meeting and ditch the less attractive ones?"

"How did you guess?" She giggled. "Since you've figured out my real motive, you'd better give me your best picture."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

She burst out laughing before turning sombre again. "The next two weeks are going to be like hell. Write me longer letters, will you? I'm going to memorise every word to keep me going."

"You make going home seem like torture," he jested.

She sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Someday I'll tell you more about it. But not now."

*

Sirius was having problems tearing his eyes away from Kathleen at Care of Magical Creatures.  He stole a few seemingly careless glances in her direction and each time, she was laughing and chatting with her girlfriends. As the lesson wore on, his patience grew thin and he decided to attempt a few words with her at the first opportunity. However, at Professor Kettleburn's dismissal, Briana and a few other girls grouped around him and were asking his opinion of a topic he did not register. The only thing on his mind was that Kathleen had noticed the attention he was getting from his Housemates and did not look particularly pleased. Before he could catch up with her, she was already out of sight.

The next time they met was at lunch. Mealtimes had become more precious to Sirius now, and he had been making his fellow Marauders turn up earlier than they usually would, citing hunger pangs. Mealtimes, other than the Care of Magical Creatures and the rare times when their paths crossed along the corridors, were the only occasions where he could see her.

Stealing another glance at the Slytherin, Sirius realised with a bang that he had allowed a girl to dominate his thoughts to such an extent. He had a bittersweet feeling towards this – bitter that he seemed to have lost some control of himself and had to bid his days of fun-flirting goodbye, and sweet because thoughts of this new relationship never failed to bring a smile to his face.

But it was not long before his smile became a frown. Sirius narrowed his eyes as he watched the Hogwarts Head Boy make his way to the Slytherin table and not surprisingly, towards Kathleen.

*

"Kate," Jed whispered close to Kathleen's ear and she almost jumped from her seat in surprise. She had not noticed his approach.

"Hi Jed," she answered awkwardly.

"Are you feeling unwell or something?" he asked.

She felt increasingly uneasy. Had she been so obvious that he could tell that she was uncomfortable around him? "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're all right. It's just that you didn't turn up last evening so I thought –"

"Jed, I'll not be meeting you in the evenings! I've already told you I don't want to continue those lessons anymore."

"You did. But we've not had the chance to talk about that yet."

"That's because you always seem so occupied whenever I tried to talk to you. One may even think that you're deliberately avoiding the topic," she blurted out before she could hold herself in check.

"So I was. You've caught me red-handed," he smiled sheepishly.

Kathleen was suddenly aware that her fellow Slytherins were listening to their conversation with much interest and began to blush hotly. "Do you have a break at four today?"

"Sure," Jed answered regretfully.

"Great. We'll meet in the library then."

"Library?" He frowned. "That's hardly the place to –"

"The library at four o'clock," she repeated firmly.

"Okay. Anything you say." He threw her a bright smile before departing.

"What's that all about?" Tessa asked as soon as Jed left.

"You're not dumping Jed Matthews, are you?" Pamela quipped.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kate," Natasha told her friend solemnly.

"Don't worry about me, girls. I know what I'm doing," Kathleen said as she stared at the food and felt her stomach churn. She dreaded her little talk with Jed, but she had to do it. For Sirius, everything was worth it.

*

James cleared his throat. "Lily?"

The redhead seated next to him at the Gryffindor table looked up expectantly.

"Would you like to visit my home during the coming break?"

Surprise was evident on her face.

"I mean…the guys are coming over the day after Christmas. It'll be swell if you can join us."

"All three of them will be there?"

He nodded.

"It'll be weird if I'm there. It sounds like a brother-bonding time or something like that to me."

"That's not –"

"Sorry, James. I think I'll give it a miss."

He looked so disappointed that Lily felt bad. An idea struck her as she took another bite of her pie. "Do you know about the new pet shop at Diagon Alley?"

He shook his head without looking at her. _It's bad enough that she doesn't want to meet me. Why on Merlin is she talking about some stupid pet shop now?_

She kept her gaze on him. "I love that shop. The owner is a friend of my Mum's and I think I'll be spending most of my time there over the next two weeks."

"Really? You'll be there?" His face lit up and he stared at her hopefully. "I have to stock up new food supplies for my owl. And heck, I'll need a new cage for it as well. And maybe the guys will need some supplies too. And they'll probably need me to go with them. And my –"

"I'll be there." She cut in, grinned at him meaningfully. "It sure looks like you'll be there a lot over the holidays too."

"You bet I will!" James quipped happily. He could hardly believe his luck.

***

**Hannio**: I'll make sure that there're more readers rooting for Remus/Nat than Sirius/Kate. :)

**Ms. Padfoot**: I loved your long review! 

**love-that-dog**: Please don't be afraid to leave me a LONG review! In fact, the longer, the better! As you can tell (yes, I'm VERY obvious!), I love creating girls for Sirius and Remus. Both of them are so lonely in JKR's books that I want them to enjoy some romance in my fics. You're really lucky to meet a Harry Potter lookalike! If you ever see him again, please give him my email address ;)

**lulu**: There'll definitely be more of Sirius & Kate, but give Remus & Nat a chance too ok? :)

**Becky4**: Thanks for introducing me to FA. I'm having fun over there! I must say that you understand me well – this is indeed the calm before the storm!

**Summerkins**: WOW!!! Sounds like you're having a very busy & fruitful month! Have fun with Dan's visit & the ball and good luck on the casting.

**rodebudlife**: Gimme a longer review so that I can write a longer reply?! Hee…just kidding. I LOVE every one of my reviewers just the same!

**uNoeWho**: I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but work and real life sometimes get into the way.

**badalien9**: Yes, it's true that I update sooner when there are more reviews! Sirius is my fav too.

**LuvAsInfinity**: I'm so happy to know that you prefer the Remus/Nat pairing! Are you liking Kate less cuz she's not as nice as she used to be? By the way, you're my 300th reviewer!

**padfoot-dreamer**: Sami is very compatible with Sirius too! ;) 

**katotato**: Welcome to my world of HP and thanks for adding this to your list of favourite stories!

**fra**: How do you think I can ruin it for Sirius & Kate? Hmm…introduce a third party? Create some misunderstanding and cause them to break up? Kill off one or both of them? (Yes, I'm a sadist!) 

**peachgirl1608**: Kate wants to break the news to Nat and Jed first.

**SilverBlue Shifter**: Yes, Nat can make herself invisible to the naked eye. As for Nat's reaction, you'll find out a few chapters later. I don't want to break Lupin's heart either, but life doesn't always have happy endings…

**Sunshine**: I've nothing against slash, but I like to think that JKR did not mean Sirius and Remus not to like women. 

**Tanglise**: Will Nat kill them??!! *evil laughter*

**Rotae**: Clever girl – you've uncovered the secret hiding place of 'I Can See You'! Did you see this fic by chance or did you do a search for it at this site?

**LILRKCHK**: There'll be Remus in almost every chapter of this fic, so there'll be lots about Remus for you to read. :)

**Titou Moony:-p**: There'll be much more on Remus & Nat after their Christmas break!

**Jove**: Yay! A new reviewer!!! Have you read up to Chap 20? Here's one more chapter for u!

***

Want to influence this fic? Let me know your preferences in your review:

- Should Jed give up Kate without a fight or should he give Sirius a hard time?

- Do you want more of James/Lily or are Remus/Nat & Sirius/Kate sufficient?

- Do you feel that Wormtail is too left out & should hook up with someone?

*


	22. Sirius' Plan

**Sirius' Plan**

Sirius stifled a yawn. "For Merlin's sake, Prongs. Will you stop acting like a parrot?"

James was so caught up in his own babbling that he only registered Sirius' last word. "Parrot? That's not a Muggle shop, Padfoot. I don't think it sells parrots."

His friends exchanged amused looks. 

"He was asking you to be stop acting like a parrot," Remus explained while shoving some books into his bag.  

Sirius slapped James' back lightly. "We've heard your story more than ten times. We get your point loud and clear, buddy." 

"And we'll each take turns to accompany you to the shop at least once," Peter added. "I'll get some nice bubble bath soaps for my toad."

James adjusted his spectacles. "Do they actually sell those things? Why in the world would toads need bubble baths?" 

"They carry a range of shampoos for owls too," the beady-eyed Gryffindor informed him. 

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "I see you've been checking out that pet shop."

"I've not been there actually. My Dad put me on its owl list and I've received a catalogue last week."

"What's it called anyway?" Remus asked.

Peter hesitated before replying. "Hooting Cove."

James and Sirius roared with laughter while Remus snickered. 

"That's just great." Sirius rolled his eyes. "We'll be spending part of our vacation in a cove that hoots. What kind of stupid name is that?"

Peter squirmed and looked as though he wished he had not told them what he knew. He breathed a sigh of relief when they turned a corner and spotted a group of sixth-year Slytherins having a heated argument with Peeves. "Hey, there's Strauss," he said, grateful for a chance to change the subject. His friends had already noticed the girls and were making their way towards them.

"Hello there, Peeves." Remus stood next to Natasha and eyed the ghost warily. 

"Loony Loopy Lupin!" Peeves shrieked. 

"We saw the Bloody Baron a minute ago. He was looking for you," James said.

"You're lying!"

James smiled innocently. "No, I'm not. You can choose not to believe me but I do think he'll be heading this way pretty soon."

"You're lying! I'm not so stupid, you know!" Peeves' actions soon betrayed his words as he turned his back on the group and glided away hastily.

"Good riddance," Natasha muttered under her breath. It was only then when the boys noticed the girls were all holding onto their wands.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

Natasha slipped her wand back into her robes. "Peeves was being his usual annoying self. And he's dumb enough to pick on Slytherins. We should really send the Bloody Baron after him."

"That'll be cool!" James quipped with a wistful look on his face.

Remus noticed that Kathleen, Pamela and Tessa had not uttered a single word. Sirius and Peter had been unusually quiet too. Perhaps it was time for them to get to know one another better. "Where are you girls heading?" 

Something in Natasha's expression told him that she might be sharing the same thought. She threw him a sly grin. "The library. You guys want to come along?"

Before Remus could reply, James cut in, "I have to drop by the owlery. Need to send an urgent message."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "Doing a survey of all your pets at home already?"

James shot him a dirty look. "I suppose you'll choose the library. Sirius? Peter? You guys want to come with me?"

Peter looked at Sirius expectedly, waiting for the latter to decide. 

Sirius shrugged. "I have some assignments to polish off anyway. The library sounds like a good idea."

James shot him a look of pure disbelief but did not protest. "Peter?"

"Maybe Remus and Sirius can help me with my Potions essay." 

James shook his head at his friends before heading for the owlery.

"Can we make a move now or are we waiting for some invitation to be flown our way?" Tessa demanded, shifting her feet impatiently. Seeing no objections from the group, she led the way to the library.

Sirius and Kathleen's gazes met and held for the space of a couple of heartbeats. They inconspicuously lagged behind the rest to steal some precious moments alone.

He was the first to speak up. "What was that about?" 

"What was what about?"

"At lunch. I saw you with Matthews."

The corner of her lips turned upwards. "Are you jealous, Mr Black?"

"Don't try to change the subject," he hissed. "He seemed awfully friendly. What did he want?"

"He –" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Peter turn around. Trying to hide his annoyance, Sirius went ahead to join his friend.

*

Remus silently observed his company. Natasha was the only one who seemed at ease. Tessa wore an unmistakable frown as she stared at her Transfiguration textbook while Pamela was chewing distractedly at her fancy-looking quill. Peter could hardly stop shifting self-consciously in his seat. As for Sirius and Kathleen who were seated opposite each other, their minds seemed to be anywhere but on the opened books in front of them.

Kathleen abruptly drew back her chair and stood up. "I need to get more reference texts," she announced to no one in particular before disappearing behind some shelves in the Transfiguration section.

"I'll go check out the Charms books," Sirius told Remus as he too, left the table.

*

Kathleen gasped as someone grabbed her waist from behind, and lost her grip on an enormous book she was holding. Luckily, Sirius managed to catch it in mid-air before it crashed to the ground.

"You scared me!" she whispered, casting nervous looks around. "What are you doing here?"

"I told them I'm in the Charms section. No one will suspect a thing." The shelves of Charms books were nearest to the Transfiguration section. "I thought you expected me to meet you here. Don't tell me you really want to look at these books."

She looked apologetic. "I really need to read up for my assignment. McGonagall said I've shown some improvement and I don't want to let her down."

"Transfiguration?" He snorted. "Isn't that Head Boy of yours giving you private lessons?"

"Don't look so sour. I've stopped attending those lessons since _that_ night. In fact, that's why Jed came to me today. He wanted to know why I've not been turning up in the evenings."

"We have only two days before the break. You have to tell him soon."

"I know," she sighed softly. "I'm meeting him here actually, at four."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh!" 

He lowered his voice. "You're meeting him in an hour's time? Here? In the library?"

Kathleen nodded.

"You're going to tell him about us, aren't you?"

"Well…not exactly."

"What do you mean by not exactly?"

She stared down at her hands. "I don't have the chance to tell Nat yet. I want her to be the first to know. But I'll make things clear to Jed today. Without revealing who my boyfriend is."

"So I'll be the mystery guy?" 

"Till I break the news to Nat, okay? Anyway, there're two more days before our agreed deadline."

Sirius looked at her thoughtfully for a full minute. Then, his mouth twitched and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Change of plans. We'll postpone our little announcement till after the Christmas break. Just make it clear to Matthews that you're taken. Leave the rest till two weeks later."

"Sirius –"

"Let's have a little fun in the meantime." He grinned happily. "Now, here's the new plan…" He bent his head to her ear and told her all about his latest scheme.

*

Natasha looked up as Kathleen returned to their table, with a few books slashed under her arm. "Anything wrong?" she asked when she noticed that the brunette appeared to be in low spirits.

Kathleen shook her head miserably. Just then, Sirius plonked into his seat noisily and glowered at the girl across the table. 

Natasha immediately sent Sirius her nastiest scowl. "It's you, isn't it? You've made her upset again." 

"What are you going to do? Hex me?"

"I don't see why not!" 

Remus seemed alarmed at the exchange. Before he could do or say anything, Madam Pince had descended on the group and barked angry orders for Sirius and Natasha to keep their voices down.

"You'd better stay away from Kathleen if you know what's good for you, Black," Natasha hissed under her breath. "No one messes around with my friend."

"Oh, and I'm so scared," he replied mockingly.

Natasha was furious. She scooped up all her things and made for the exit, pulling Kathleen after her. Tessa and Pamela quickly followed their friends, glaring angrily at the Gryffindors.

Remus watched the whole scene with horror. He then threw his hands up in the air as a gesture of exasperation. "Can't you just learn to leave Kathleen alone? If you must be a prat, go pick someone else!"

"It's not my bloody fault, Moony. If anyone is to be blamed, it's you and that girlfriend of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"OUT!" Madam Pince shrieked from across the room. The boys turned to stare at the librarian whose wand was pointed at them. "Mr Lupin, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew, OUT! NOW!"

They left the library as quickly as they could.  

"What were you talking about back there?" Remus asked again, this time with more curiosity than anger.

"Kathleen just told me that things are impossible between us."

"What –" Peter started.

"Remember those nights when I was not in the Gryffindor Tower?"

Remus frowned. "When you were giving her lessons?"

"Yeah. We realised then that we sort of like each other."

"That's impossible!" Peter responded in disbelief. "We all know she likes you but –"

"Stop hyperventilating, Wormtail. Kathleen and I _almost _started dating."

"Almost?" It was Peter again.

"We realised that our relationship will cause tension in Remus' relationship with Strauss. So we decided to call it quits before things get out of hand."

Remus was observing Sirius closely, unsure as to whether he should believe what he was just told. "This is not some joke, right?"

"These past weeks haven't been exactly easy for us. We missed each other. I told her we should stop worrying about others. But she's afraid that girlfriend of yours will get all upset and pick up a fight with you."

Remus screwed up his face in concentration and his friends could tell that he was trying to sort out his thoughts quickly. "Are you serious about Kathleen? Your bet with Prongs is over, right? Or is there another one that I don't know of? Or is she one of your flings? If so, I've to tell you –"

"Yes, I'm serious about her. I know this sounds crazy but she's probably the first girl whom makes me want to commit."

"You're telling the truth?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"For Merlin's sake, Moony!" cried Sirius impatiently. "Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore, does it? Things are impossible between us and now all I can do is to sit back and watch her date that silly Head Boy."

"Sorry, buddy. It just came as a shock…nope, surprise, that's all. If you really want to date Kathleen, you don't have to worry about Natasha and I."

"You should know what terrible temper your girlfriend has," Sirius said grimly. "To be frank, I used to worry that I might jeopardise your first real relationship. But now, I'm almost past caring about that. It sucks to see Kathleen spend more and more time with Matthews."

"So if Moony doesn't mind, what's the problem now?" Peter asked.

"Strauss," Sirius replied curtly. "Kathleen cares too much about what Strauss thinks. She'll probably blow her top and take it out on Moony and then you two will call it quits and it'll all be our fault."

"Natasha –"

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Remus and Peter were left staring after Sirius as he walked away from them.

*

Kathleen returned to the library at four and found Jed waiting in their usual corner. He gave a tight smile when he saw her. 

She cleared her throat nervously. "I just want to make things clear. I'm really grateful for all the help you gave me in Transfiguration."

"And?"

"I don't want to continue those lessons anymore."

"That just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't want to lead you on, Jed," she blurted out at last. "You're a wonderful guy and –"

"I like you, Kate. I think a smart girl like you would have figured that out by now."

"Jed –"

"Am I applying too much pressure on you? I'm a patient guy. I can wait."

"Let's just be friends. There can never be more than that between us."

He winced as though she had just slapped him. "Is there someone else? Is that why you're turning me away?"

"To be honest, yes, there's someone. And he's the jealous sort and I –"

"Who's he?"

"It doesn't matter! What matters is –"

"Who's he?" Jed's voice was controlled. 

"Please don't probe any further."

"Is it Burtus?"

"No. Just don't ask anymore, okay? Please, Jed?" She pleaded softly as she dropped her gaze from his face, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. It was then that she noticed his fists were clenched into tight balls and she gave an involuntary shudder.

"What do you want me to do now?" His voice was, surprisingly, devoid of any emotion. 

"Can we stay friends?" she answered in a small voice. "I do hope we can be friends."

"If that's what you want."

Her gaze returned to his face. "I'm sorry, Jed. I'm really sorry if I've –"

"There's no need to apologise," he replied in the same monotonous voice, as he stood up. "You can still come to me anytime if you need help with your schoolwork. Friends do help one another, don't they?"

She smiled at him weakly.

"Bye, Kate. See you around."

Kathleen nodded mutely as she watched his departure. She should feel relieved now that she had finally made things clear to Jed.  But why did she have the nagging feeling that something was not quite right?

*

"Is everything okay?" Natasha drew up a chair beside Kathleen in the Slytherin common room.

"I just spoke to Jed."

"What did you tell him?"

"I made it clear to him that we can never be more than friends."

Natasha sighed. "I do hope you know what you're doing, Kate. You're not still pining after Sirius Black, are you? He's well-known to be a heartbreaker and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt."

"I know, Nat. I know you're concerned about me and I really appreciate it. But Sirius is not what you think. He really likes me."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Please, Kate. Don't let that guy sweet-talk you into believing his lies. He's a player, for Merlin's sake! And just -"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"- remember what he did to you back in the library, making you all upset for the umpteenth time. And his stupid bet with –" She paused in mid-sentence and stared at Kathleen in disbelief, as the latter's words sank in. "What were you saying about Sirius?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. His _first_ girlfriend," Kathleen replied calmly. 

Natasha looked totally lost. "Does he know what that means? He can't date other girls if he –"

"Sirius knows. He's the one who wants us to see each other exclusively."

Natasha's mouth fell open. After several long moments, she managed to find her voice. "When did this happen?"

"He asked me some time ago. A few days after I found out about the bet he had with James. He admitted that he first asked me out to win the bet, but the bet was only for one date. He was giving me Transfiguration lessons because he likes me."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, I do."

Natasha shook her head as though to clear it. "You two have been dating ever since?"

It was Kathleen's turn to shake her head. "We know how much you don't like Sirius. The last thing we want is to cause Remus and you to have a big fight over us."

Natasha stared at her friend in disbelief. "Are you telling me that the only reason you two are not dating is…me?"

"Sirius was worried about Remus too. He said Remus is crazy about you and he'll be shattered if you break off with him."

"Why in the world would I break off with Lupin? Just because his friend is dating my friend? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"  

"You don't mind?"

Natasha grabbed Kathleen by her shoulders and spoke in her firmest voice, "I can't say I completely believe that Sirius can ever stay committed to a girl. But if that's what you believe and what you really want, I'm not about to stop you. All I can do is to keep my fingers crossed that he'll treat you right." As an afterthought, she added, "And maybe keep my wand at the ready just in case he doesn't keep his word."

Kathleen stifled a giggle, and rearranged her features to look sombre. "Thanks, Nat. I just wish I'd talked to you sooner. It's too late now."

"Huh?"

"I just told Sirius back in the library that he should forget about me, and date other girls. I even told him that I want to date other guys too. He's so furious with me now and I can't think he'll speak to me ever again."

Natasha shook her head for a second time. "What a mess over nothing. I can't believe what a pair of idiots you two are. It'll take a lot more than that to keep me away from Lupin. In fact, I believe nothing in the world can separate us." She let out a breath. "So is there anything you want me to do now? Shall I have a talk with Sirius?"

"Let him simmer down," Kathleen said, injecting tinge of regret into her voice. "I'll speak to him myself after he calms down."

*

Late that night, Kathleen received an owl.

            Katie,

            How are things over your end? Did she believe your story? I've told Remus and

            Peter and they told James. James still looks as though he's in shock! Wish you

            were here when I broke the news! Their reactions are absolutely priceless.

            We'll have fun the next few weeks.

            Your handsome guy

She quickly scribbled a reply, with curtains around her four poster bed fully drawn and her wand illuminating just enough light for her to see her own handwriting. 

            Sirius,

            Nat seems okay with us dating. Feel bad about fooling her and everyone else.

            Shall we come clean tomorrow? Admit that it's all a joke before they get really

            mad at us.

            Your guilt-stricken girl

She did not have to wait long for a reply.

            Katie,

            Just two more days of school. Let's enjoy it while we can. We'll come clean

            when we return to Hogwarts after the break. Come on, you're a Slytherin.

            Unless our dear old Sorting Hat made a mistake, it's time to put your guile and

            cunning to good use! Let's turn it up a notch tomorrow, and think of some way

            to have a big fight at breakfast. That'll make them panic, and soon they'll be 

            begging us to get together.

            Your charming guy

She knew there could only be one answer.

            Sirius,

            All right. You win.

            Your I-hope-I-don't-regret-this girl

***

_BlackLupin: I've received more than 30 reviews since my last update! Yippee! Do you know what that means?_

_Sirius (reading the reviews with a glum face): What?_

_BlackLupin: This fic is doing better than FBOFW! Well, at least the latest chapter of ICSY got me more reviews than the latest FBOFW chapter._

_Sirius: You're sick. I don't understand why you crave for reviews so much.  So are you going to torture me in FBOFW? _

_BlackLupin: Probably. You know how angst is so fun to write. C'mon, be a sport. At least I let you enjoy yourself in this chapter of ICSY._

_Sirius (rolling his eyes): Yeah, right. Of all things to do, you've to conduct a poll on whether I should have some competition in the romance department._

_BlackLupin: Well, you've read the reviews. Everyone who responded to that question had the same reply._

_Sirius: I can't believe none of them is on my side! (Glaring at the readers)  _

_BlackLupin: They're ALL on your side! While they want Jed to give you a hard time, they also reminded me that you should emerge the winner._

_Sirius: Now, that's better. Peter got the worst deal anyway. All of them are saying he should either be ditched or not hook up with anyone in the first place. _

_BlackLupin: And that also mean you'll be taking away more 'screen time' from Remus. But of cuz, that's only temporary since it is supposed to be Remus' fic. I've already given you FBOFW. _

_Sirius: And SFTP right?_

_BlackLupin (looks nervous): You'll share the limelight with Snape there._

_Sirius: WHAT? _

_BlackLupin: You look absolutely pale. Why don't you take a rest at the nice corner over there while I type my replies to the reviews? And I want to thank everyone who answered the polls!_

**Hannio**: Thanks! I'm honoured to be writing one of the few non-slash stories you're reading. :)

**welithien**: I'll finish this fic eventually, but will not be updating for a month or so. But don't abandon this fic, ok?

**Charmed88**: Yes, I loved your long review!

**fra**: Remus and Sirius will continue to take centrestage, while James and Peter stay in the background.

**isane-elf-girl13**: Ok, you'll get a little surprise about the "whole Jed thing".

**b.o.r.e.d-h.e.l.l-y.e.h**: Thanks for your replies to my queries. That's exactly what I think too!\

**lulu**: Sirius will not be all jealous and evil. I promise!

**rodebudlife**: Hee…thanks!

**LuvAsInfinity**: In this chapter, Sirius is the one who holds the control. :)

**Jove**: You want more of James/Lily and Wormtail? They're not the 'leads' in this fic, but you'll read more about them. I want James & Lily to hook up soon too!

**Ivy Crane**: Are you supporting Jed or Sirius? LOL. 

**Ms. Padfoot**: Oh, your review pleased me – without a doubt! ;) I'm always happy to hear from you!

**Summerkins**: Congrats on your part!

**funky*superstar**: Oh, thanks, thanks, thanks! :)

**love-that-dog**: I like your ideas!

**Sallymander**: Wormtail with someone gorgeous? Hmm...maybe! ;)

**Sordidas**: Poor Hannah…I think I'll give her a break and find another victim for Wormtail ;)

**peachgirl1608**: You want chaos? Hee…*evil grin*

**elvesmagic010**: I promise to keep writing! :)

**phoebe666**: The next update may take a while. Be patient, ok? Pls?

**Titiou Moony**: There'll be more Remus/Natasha in the next chapter.

**LILRKCHK**: Yes, Jed will not give up without a fight.

**Velvet Revolution**: James/Lily will continue to be a side plot. I'll also add the part about Wormtail which you had mentioned in your review. Thanks for your input!

**Padfoot-dreamer**: You were not rambling, cuz ALL your answers made perfect sense!

**tenniStar514**: Who would want to hook up with Wormtail? Hmm…I need to look for an unfortunate victim!

**Herculeha**: Welcome to my little world of HP fanfic!!! LOL. Remus will not end up with Kathleen, although I sometimes think Sirius and Natasha will make a good pair! Know something? You're the only one who felt that Peter should get a girlfriend who thinks he's special! A Peter romance may be fun, but it'll not be here cuz this fic will eventually end with Peter's betrayal of the Marauders.

**OutofAzkaban**: I missed you! *gives Mimi a BIG hug* 

**The AntiSuperMan**: I'm sooooo glad you like Natasha! 

**snickerdoodle**: I hear your views. :) There'll be much more of Natasha/Lupin in the later chapters of this fic.

**Sheasera**: Thanks for your offer! I post this fic on another site, and someone there is already my beta. But the going is slow, so we've only edited the first four chapters. Hopefully, I'll get to post edited and improved versions of the other chapters soon.

**uNoeWho**: Get someone to dump Wormtail? That sounds fun! ;)

***

_I'll be taking a short break from this story. More details are posted on my author's page. But please don't give up on this story cuz the dramatic parts have yet to come! _

_In the next chapter (when I finally post it), you'll read about an exchange of letters between Remus and Natasha during the Christmas break. In later chapters, you'll find out everyone's reaction to Sirius and Kathleen's masquerade, how James & Lily hook up, Natasha's reaction to Remus' werewolf identity, and uncover some major secrets about Natasha (yes, this includes how she gets her freaky powers too.)_

*


End file.
